Of Lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Harry receives a letter from Dumbledore over the summer of 5th year and snaps. His magic reacts wildly and Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been controlling him and his friends a lot more than first thought. When everything comes to light Harry shows everyone he isn't the Gryffindor Golden Boy everyone thinks he is and he isn't the only the one with masks. DarkEvilTrio! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I had this idea and decided to type it up. It's a Dark!Trio story which is something I've never tried before so I hope it's ok **

**Sorry, this isn't an update, just a few corrections that needed seeing too!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Blood, Gore, Torture, abuse.**

**Of Lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas.**

**Chapter 1.**

Harry Potter had finally had enough. He was sick and tired of everything, Sirius' death had hammered another nail in the coffin but this letter from the _esteemed_ headmaster had finally sealed it shut.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to have to inform you that you will no longer be able to correspond or interact with the Weasley's and Miss Granger because of the threat this friendship pose' on their lives. Only you alone can defeat the Dark Lord and once this task is completed I may allow you pick up the friendship. I have placed an extra ward around your house for protection which will stop all mail from being sent or received as it will be possible for someone to track. Because of this you shall not be leaving your relatives home until the start of term where someone will appear to take you to the platform 9 ¾ and when you arrive at school you will be given a private room so no one is placed in danger, I am sorry to place this burden on you my boy but you have a destiny that must be fulfilled._

_Sincerest apologies, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry was beyond fuming, he hadn't trusted Dumbledore in a while now but this was a new level. His magic was whipping angrily around him and it seemed to be snapping things inside of him, memories flooded his mind and he watched with growing fury and he Ron and Hermione were repeatedly obliviated. Knowledge and truths poured in to him and a murderous all-consuming rage welled up inside of him making his magic crush things around him.

"BOY!" _CRACK, _the sound of Harry Potter's well-built control shattering in to a million pieces.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" His uncle screamed at him _SMASH_, the sound of Harry's carefully built masks crumbling. Harry smiled, but it wasn't an ordinary smile, it was dark, cruel, sadistic and more than half insane. Calmly he gathered his belongings and willed them to shrink, it wouldn't do to be caught using his wand.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET DOWN HERE FREAK!" Ignoring his other injuries that Harry had acquired, which was an alarming number, Harry gracefully walked down the stairs dropping his fake glasses on the way, with each step he took his appearence changed until he barely resembled Harry Potter as the world saw him. Dead hair morphed in to silky raven locks that fell in light waves, sickly skin became creamy and unblemished, skinny frame filled out and grew becoming toned and lithe, and finally dull green eyes brightened to an AK green and pulsed with a furious power; and if you looked closely you could see a trail of blood followed the teenage wizard.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Harry asked sweetly and received a full blown kick to the stomach and he heard one or more ribs crack.

"What do you think you are doing making all that racket, it isn't enough that you have to taint us with your freaking ways." The whale like man hissed and Harry's smile grew.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon I didn't mean to."

"That's not good enough boy." Vernon grabbed his nephew by the hair and dragged him in to the kitchen to give him a good thrashing, he threw the boy to the floor and took of his belt but before he could strike the young wizard Harry turned.

"No uncle Vernon I don't think we will be doing that today."

"Why you-,"

"Quiet pig." Harry slashed his hand through the air silencing him, the man's eyes went wide and Harry began to laugh which drew Dudley and Petunia in to the room.

"Oh look the rest of the family's here."

"What are you doing boy?"

"I'm going to kill you now. _Imperio,_" Harry waved his hand and shot the spell at Vernon who got a glazed look, he picked up a knife and walked calmly over to his son, who screamed when he realised he couldn't move, and stabbed him repeatedly spraying blood everywhere. Petunia was screaming for him to stop but he didn't, he started to carve out he own son's eyes much to Harry's delight, the teen was covered in blood but he relished in it. When Dudley was dead Harry released the spell and watched as Vernon broke down in horror but Harry wasn't done yet, he made Vernon pick up the knife again and carve filth on his wives back as she screamed out. He made him beat his own wife to death before he released him for the second time and Harry could help but giggle as Vernon cried.

"No one can hear you uncle." Harry picked up the dropped knife slished it viciously across Vernon's face making him cry out.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Harry asked sweetly before he began slashing with a vengeance.

"That's it scream for me uncle. No one will help you uncle. I will end you uncle." Harry cackled gleefully as he coated himself in his uncles blood, and with a final slash to the throat Vernon lay still, Harry dropped the knife and apperated away not knowing he shouldn't be able to do half the stuff he just did without a wand. He landed outside a set of grand double doors that belonged to Malfoy Manor and knocked, he hoped Draco had a shower he could borrow it wouldn't do him any good to walk round in public covered in blood. The doors opened to reveal Draco Malfoy who when from emotionless to shock to horror in about 3 seconds, silently he pulled his secret friend in.

"What the hell happened?" Draco demanded in a hiss, the Dark Lord was in the manor right now and it really would not be good for him to see Harry, who was covered in blood, looking completely insane without his glamour, the blondes mind was working a mile a minute but coming up with nothing. Harry tilted his head and let out a childish giggle which made Draco pale; Harry had finally lost it. Hurried footsteps approached and Draco cursed as he father and the Dark Lord came in to the entrance hall and froze.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Um yes milord,"

"What is he covered in?"

"I think its blood,"

"What on in Merlin's name is going on here Draco?"

"I haven't got the faintest idea father." The younger blonde wrung his hands looking at his friend who it seemed wasn't even there anymore. The Dark Lord, who looked like a 25 year old Tom Riddle, felt his breath catch when Harry turned to look at him, The boy looked stunning with his longish raven hair contrasting with his pale skin, full red lips curved up in an alluring smile, piercing Avada eyes shone with an insane glint and the blood running down him just added to the effect. Harry giggled again, but this time he spoke in a haunting child-like manor that made everyone shiver.

"He lied to me he did, made me forget things he did, told me more lies he did." Harry giggled again; it was clear he wasn't in his right mind.

"You're the boy-who-live Harry, Slytherin are evil Harry, you have to save the stone Harry, I'll obliviate you Harry, can't have you knowing the truth Harry." Harry titled his head to the side again.

"I'll make sure your abused Harry, we can't have you strong Harry, and I'll bind your magic Harry." He giggled again, the haunting childish voice had everyone frozen in place.

"You have to risk your life Harry, but I won't tell you why Harry. I'll destroy your reasons to live and make you rely on me Harry, but don't worry Harry you will never know." Harry laughed and it was the same laugh that Bellatrix gave when she was completely insane.

"I'll kill your godfather Harry, I'll create a prophecy Harry, you have to fight Harry because you're our saviour Harry. I'll raise you like a pig for slaughter Harry." He was back to the childish giggle.

"Back to the muggles Harry, they will beat you Harry and I'll take away your friends Harry." His smile grew and his eyes blazed.

"You're a freak Harry, your worthless Harry, in the cupboard Harry, freaks don't eat Harry." Harry's voice changed to a desperate pleading which was even more frightening with the smile on his face.

"Please uncle Vernon I'll be good, stop uncle Vernon I didn't mean it, not the belt uncle Vernon, please uncle Vernon I'm sorry." Harry's voice changed back to child-like which didn't match the evil smile on his face.

"No uncle Vernon it won't work this time, I'm sorry uncle Vernon did that hurt? Look uncle Vernon I carved out his eyes, can you see uncle Vernon? Are you sorry uncle Vernon? I'll make you sorry uncle Vernon, that's it scream for me uncle Vernon, no one will hear you just like no one heard me. No one will save you uncle Vernon because I'm the saviour and no one saved me." With one last childish giggle Harry looked in to the crimson eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Can you save me Tom?" His eyes rolled back and he dropped like a rock, he was deftly caught by Draco who just snapped out of his shock in time. Draco laid the underweight teen on the floor with care and the silence was thick, no one could think of anything to say. It was then Draco spotted the running blood that was coming from Harry, he took out his wand and began running the usual diagnostics and swore up a storm, he snapped his fingers and a house elf popped in.

"Fetch my mother and tell he to bring her full healing kit now." Draco ordered in a slight panic, Harry was injured much more than usual, the blonde unbuttoned Harry's robes and began to stem the flow of blood this seemed to wake the two adults out of the shock. The Dark Lord waved his wand over the teen and a piece of parchment began writing all the numerous injuries some of which were life threatening if not treated immediately, Voldemort cursed just as Narcissa hurried round the corner.

"What is it Draco?" She asked as she caught sight of Harry she released a gasp and the Dark Lord handed her the diagnostic sheet.

"Everyone back," She ordered as she fell to her knees pulling out her wand and multiple potions, she began healing him, she had to reset his arm and multiple ribs, but one of the ribs pierced his lung. Blood started to flow from Harry's mouth making his breathing become laboured, the Dark Lord knelt down opposite Narcissa and began chanting in Latin, the spell emptied the blood from the lung to clear the airways but he had to repeat it over and over because they were filling at a rapid rate. Narcissa spells a potion straight in to his stomach and waved her wand, Harry's breathing evened out but the blood would not stop flowing from the cuts and welts.

"Nippy I need more blood replenishers now." She barked wiping her brow smearing blood down her face.

"Damn, he's losing too much blood, why is it not stemming? If this keeps up it won't be his lungs that will kill him." She cried as she tried to close the wounds, they kept reopening and the blood seemed to be falling faster; Draco slapped himself.

"He has basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood." He exclaimed remembering when Harry had said ordinary blood replenishers didn't work for him, they didn't clot the blood just thickened it.

"WHAT!?"

"Long story," Draco waved them off, Narcissa did some quick thinking.

"Nippy get me a neutralizer." She told the elf who came back with the blood replenishers, she poured it down his throat and added the neutralizer and it was slow, but finally the blood started to clot, she rolled him over and pulled the robes off only to cursed viciously. There were whip marks layered upon each other with multiple bruises and the word 'freak' carved there, the Dark Lord's eyes flashed and he started sealing the wounds as Narcissa prevented scars. The bruises faded to a yellowy colour and she ran a final diagnostic sighing in relief, with a last blood replenisher and some skele-gro she was done. She stood and conjured up a floating stretcher, levitating the teen on to it taking up to a bedroom leaving another thick silence in her wake.

"I believe, Lucius, your son has a lot of explaining to do." The Dark Lord said looking at the Jr Malfoy, Draco nodded swallowing hard and praying Harry didn't kill him when he woke up. They headed to his father's study and sat down, Draco tried not to squirm under the gaze of the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Harry has a lot of masks, the so called Golden Trio have a lot of nasty secrets that do not fit their hero image. I became friends with Harry in forth year I can't even remember how, but he is so much different when he drops his mask, I found out how far the masks went when I caught him teaching Granger and Weasley the Sectumsempra curse. But there was something off with them, they would work out some of Dumbledore's manipulations and next thing they would have no clue, Harry had a mean Slytherin streak and some of the things those three have done and never been caught are quite unbelievable." Draco explained surprising the two dark wizards.

"That does not explain what just happened or how he got in here without alerting the wards." The Dark Lord pointed out at this Draco's face darkened.

"Harry's relatives are the worst type of muggles, last year it wasn't as bad as I was able to heal him on the train with the help of Granger and Weasley, but I'm guessing without the threat of Black the muggles went overboard."

"You mean Potter's family did that to him!" Lucius exclaimed and his son nodded.

"By the sounds of it he finally snapped and killed the filth, although something else must have happened because he completely lost it." Draco said with a shrug.

"But I thought Potter was a spoilt little prince, I doubt Dumbledore would allow-," Before Draco could speak the Dark Lord did.

"He would, this is exactly something the old fool would do to ensure he had control." Voldemort hissed, his crimson eyes burning in anger.

"I wonder what could have caused this reaction." Lucius wondered aloud.

"We will have to wait until he wakes, but this makes my job easier, I was about to start my plan to coerce the teen to our side anyway, he is ridiculously hard to kill." The last part came out in a somewhat petulant mutter, there was a knock at the door and a clean Narcissa entered.

"He is resting, but I think he will be out until morning, I have never seen something so bad and I have healed death eaters after a raid." She explained and looked towards her son for an explanation so Draco told the story again, the Dark Lord sent Lucius and the brothers to Potter's address to see what damage was done there and he sat back with a sigh pouring himself a large glass of whisky. There was a lot about Harry Potter which was hidden and the Dark Lord wanted to know it all. Lucius and the brothers came back and each was in a different state of shock.

"Well?"

"It's a mess My Lord, he didn't just murder them it was torture some Bella would be proud of." Rabastan said Voldemort's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh,"

"That's not all, the male adult was showing signs of a high powered imperious." Rodolphus put in.

"Why isn't the ministry and the fools order not swarming the place?"

"It seemed it was done by raw magic, there is absolutely no trace of a wand being used." Lucius told his Lord, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't run the tests himself.

"That's impossible."

"I would have thought so too milord if I had not run the tests multiple times, it was pure raw magic with vicious intent." Lucius shook his head in wonder, there was a lot more to Harry Potter than anyone could imagine and they were only scraping the top.

Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was waiting for his new mystery to wake up from his healing sleep, he sat in an arm chair across from the peacefully sleeping teen reading. Harry woke slowly and his first thought was that he wasn't in any pain which was unusual as only the other day Vernon had given him his worst beating to date, then he remembered the letter and everything seemed to come flooding back to him and he sat bolt upright looking around. Harry's eyes darted around the richly decorated room wondering where in Merlin's name he was when his eyes fell on the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He had dark hair that was straight and was cut in to style that was no longer than his neck, sharp aristocratic features, pink lips and bright eyes; bright _crimson _eyes. Harry was staring in to the face of Lord Voldemort only he looked like his old self; Tom Riddle.

"Brilliant Potter, absolutely fucking brilliant, you finally lost your mind." He muttered to himself much to the amusement of the Dark Lord.

"Good morning Mr Potter." He drawled,

"Good morning Mr Riddle." Harry said in the same tone which made the Dark Lord blink.

"Would you care to explain?" Harry fell back on the bed with a groan pulling the covers over his head.

"Not particularly no, why do you ask?"

"It might have something with you somehow breaking through the Malfoy wards covered in blood completely out of your mind." Voldemort stated.

"Huh, yeah finally lost it then, I did say I would kill them eventually." Harry said seriously sitting up again, it was then he noticed he was shirtless, with a yelp he leapt out of bed and to the full length mirror. Harry nearly gaped, he was completely healed, not a bruise or cut or even a scar anywhere, it was then he noticed he looked different, one of the blocked memories signalled his glamour and his eyes widened and he released a string of curses.

"What the hell happened!?"

"I believe I did just ask."

"I don't remember what happened once I got here, I had a letter from that manipulative, sly old bastard." Harry spat out his face twisting in to an evil snarl.

"I know I got angry and my magic must have ripped away his binds and memory modifications because I remember everything the bastard has ever done, then I had a lovely call from my delightful uncle and I snapped." Harry's smile was full of malice as he span to face the Dark Lord.

"I made those filthy muggles suffer," He said in pleasure, "And then I have no clue it just goes blank." Harry finished with a shrug.

"It seemed as if you were having a mental collapse, you appeared less sane than Bella, which is saying something."

"Well that can't be healthy."

"No it usually isn't."

"Damn it, I have so much to plan. That bastard needs to have his neck rung." Harry growled.

"Yes, what are your issues with Dumbledore? You said a lot of things yesterday that didn't make sense." Harry sighed and wrenched his hands through his hair.

"Can I shower first, it's a long story." That he didn't quite know the answer to himself.

"If you must," Harry willed his trunk to unshrunk and he pulled out some green robes which he had bought last year which were for his true self not his golden boy mask, granted he only remembered now, but now was a good a time as any. He dived in the shower and thanked Merlin for small miracles, he hadn't been allowed to wash properly since school, when he was done he lengthened his hair just slightly so he could tie it at the nape of his neck. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed and sat down on the other chair in the room, the Dark Lord looked up and his eyes raked Harry, a hungry look flickered in the crimson eyes before it was gone and Harry didn't know if he imagined it or not.

"Dumbledore,"

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin." Harry stated much to the Dark Lord's surprise. "Since first year the headmaster has been controlling me with spells and obliviating me and my friends from when we find out any of his manipulations. It wasn't our idea to go after the stone, but yet we did, he knew you were in the school, but he did nothing but send three 11 year olds down to save a legendary magical artefact. He sends me to abusive muggles and pays them to make me weak and submissive." Harry rolled his eyes. "Like that will ever happen,"

"The chamber of secrets happened and he obviously knew who the heir was I mean me Ron and Mione worked out who it was and what was in it then Mione got petrified, it wasn't like two 12 year olds could possibly do anything about an ancient basilisk but yet I find myself down in the chamber slaying the poor thing and stabbing the diary with a basilisk fang, sorry about that by the way Tom it wasn't my choice." Voldemort nodded with a wince; his poor diary.

"Dumbles obliviated charming me and Ron to go down and the fact he knew Ginny had the diary from our minds. Third year was a joke, he is chief warlock and yet he could get no trial for Sirius, we sat for hours looking through ministry law books and found that the chief warlock can demand a trial for anyone, but we were again obliviated and forced to go back in time and save Siri so he was on the run." Harry shook his head and thought for a second, all of the memories were swirling around in his head so he had to concentrate.

"Forth year I was obliviated multiple times and he spelled Ron to turn his back on me in the tournament as well as placing a bind on my magic just before the third task. I got dementors sent after me and he kept me in the dark at my hell hole for over a month, then the pathetic hearing before being sent the HQ. Sirius told me everything that was going on in the order on the sly which I of course told Ron and Hermione, but we were obliviated again this time with Sirius. In school Umbridge was teaching and Dumbles sat back and allowed me to have my hand carved in to and obliviated any teachers I went to about it, hell I even went to Snape, of course I had Draco, Ron and Mione for help so we managed to keep me from killing the toad. Apparently, I have a slight temper on me." Harry smiled wryly,

"I started teaching over half the school defence under everyone's noses until we were ratted out, it was called, at the time, Dumbledore's army which made Dumbledore take the blame for it and he left. This allowed me to teach some of the dark arts I had been learning since second year; Draco caught me teaching them the Sectumsempra hex which was when he saw me for the first time with none of my well-crafted masks on. It's funny, no one has even had a thought that there was anything other than the golden boy so I used it, its surprisingly difficult acting like an idiot sometimes. Then you sent me the vision to get the prophecy which we knew was fake, the next thing I know I'm on a freakin thestral flying to the ministry with the intent to save Sirius. I remember now seeing Dumbledore cast something on Bellatrix before she sent a curse at Sirius, I chased her and cast the cruciatus, but my magic was pulling and I couldn't do it even though I had perfected the spell in forth year. Then the great Albus Dumbledore and you had an epic duel ruined by the ministry, the prophecy had previously smashed, but he told me it when we got back to his office." Harry clenched his fist at that, he took a deep breath and calmed his anger as he was unsure as to what would happen.

"Luna, one of my favourite people in the world, like my little sister, a relationship the old fool ruined because he spelled me to be away from anyone other than Gryffindors after Umbridge went. She, being the smart cookie that she is, kept the shards of glass and I took it to the centaurs who confirmed my suspicions; it was fake. We found out that quite a few people were in on his plan including Ron's mum and sister, he went psycho it was quite amusing actually. When he discovered we had seen through his master plan we were once again obliviated and this summer he deemed it necessary to tell my dear relatives that Sirius, whose status as crazed mass murderer I used as protection, had died which sentenced me to hell. Of course until yesterday I didn't know about all of this, but I had a letter from the beard stating he was terminating my friendship with Ron and Hermione and if I succeeded in my destiny he may allow he to pick that friendship up again; that was when I got angry. My magic snapped everything her had done to me and I was flooded with everything, all the memories the binds the info and I snapped, and allowed by true self come out to play. After the pleasure of watching my uncle kill his own family I killed him, quiet gleefully actually, then I don't know what happened." Harry frowned at the end, the Dark Lord was shocked, even with just one conversation it was obvious Harry Potter was completely different to which he allowed the world to see.

"Overall you have quite a few issues with Dumbledore." Tom drawled and Harry scoffed.

"That appears to be a severe understatement," Harry agreed, "There are so many things that I will have to go through, but Dumbledore will pay for this."

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I want neutrality from the war for me Ron and Hermione for the time being, I have to sort everything out, but it's not to say I wouldn't give you all the information I have on the order I just won't actively help either side."

"I can do that." He rose from his chair and Harry took the time to properly look at the man, he liked what he saw.

"What will it take to have you on my side?" Harry smirked and got to his feet, he walked slowly towards the Dark Lord and the hungry look was more prominent this time. He stopped in front of the man and looked in to the crimson eyes with a crocked grin.

"Oh I'm sure it wouldn't take too much."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm I'm sure you'll think of something." They were impossibly close now and then there was a knock at the door, Harry heard Voldemort curse under his breath and smirked as he turned away.

"Come in." Harry called the door opened and in walked Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mr Potter, My Lord, I have come to run some final checks on you and I have an irate owl swooping around the manor which I believe belongs to you." Harry grinned.

"Hedwig did find me," He said happily, he released a sharp whistle and the snowy owl flew in and landed on her master's shoulder.

"Hey girl, I knew you would find me." He told her softly stroking her feathers, she let out a dignified hoot as if to say of course.

"Yes you are an abnormally intelligent owl.' She looked him in the eye and gave a short nod, Harry smiled.

"Did your owl just nod?"

"Yeah, she does that, she has an unusual amount of intelligence even for an owl." Harry said proudly, he looked at the desk and willed perch to appear, a beautiful ebony perch appeared and Harry grinned.

"There you go girl." She hooted in thanks and swooped down to her new perch nodding in approval.

"You can run your tests now." Harry said to Narcissa.

"How did that perch get there?"

"I wanted it to be there." Harry told the Dark Lord.

"So you can do wandless magic?"

"I guess, I just willed it to be there." Harry shrugged, "It's not all that hard."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, wandless magic is rare." Voldemort sighed.

"Really, that explained why no one else could do it then when I tried teaching them."

"How did you not know this?" Harry looked at the Dark Lord blankly.

"Tom," Harry began, "Dumbledore."

"Ah of course, well I have Dark Lord things to be doing so I will leave you to be checked over."

"Alright, have fun." Harry said with a grin which gained rolled eyes as the man left.

"Right then Mr Potter stand still."

"Harry please, Mrs Malfoy."

"Narcissa or Cissa dear," Harry grinned and stood still as she ran her wand over him muttering in Latin.

"Well your all healed Harry, just don't apply avert pressure to your ribs for a few days."

"Thanks Cissa,"

"You are free to stay here for the remainder of the holidays, Draco would welcome the company I am sure.

"Thank you, I will take you up on that offer."

"Just call for Nippy to show you around and you are able to use your wand as the wards hide it from the ministry."

"Ok and again thanks for everything." She smiled and left the room, Harry flopped down on the chair again with a sigh, and he had so much clean up to do now. Pulling his wand, parchment, ink and a quill out her went to the desk and began his letter, all he had to do now was hope it got there in time.

_Swift & Paws,_

_Lemons been cleaning, mine broke, everything came to light. Snapped and disposed of with pleasure but went blank. Ended up with bleach and healed. The basilisk is human, situation understood, clean up needed, and you need enlightening._

_Snake._

He spelled the parchment with every transfer protection he knew keying them in to his best friend's signature, it would ensure that no matter what Dumbles did it wouldn't work, it would seem as if it had taken effect but they would be safe. Even in code he couldn't afford for the letter to be intercepted so he called for his trust friend.

"Dobby,"

"Master Harry Potter called for Dobby sir?"

"I need you to deliver this letter to Ron and Hermione when they are alone, it is the up most importance that they get this Dobby as soon as possible."

"Dobby will not let Master Harry Potter down." The elf took the letter and popped away, Harry began his second letter.

_Manic & Panic,_

_Safe, major clean up needed, details in person, secure meeting._

_Snake._

Harry gave this to Hedwig for the twins, she swooped out the window and Harry began pacing. If he was to be going back to Hogwarts everything needed to be done and soon, if he was discovered too soon then he was done. They already had begun a case to get rid of Dumbledore, but even that was taking time, Harry remembered their note books hidden in the one place the old fool couldn't get to the CoS, they had the grimiest of dirt on Dumbles in there including his haunting past with one Gellert Grindlewald; it's funny what you can do with fame. After this they were going to destroy Dumbledore, after his reputation was in ruins he was get desperate and then he would lose a duel and be gone, Harry knew eventually they would join the dark they had been saying they would if they were accepted. Obviously there was the fact that Hermione was muggle born, but they had discovered that majority of muggleborns came from squibs and Hermione was one of them so that scrapped that argument, Harry doubted Tom wanted to kill all muggleborns anyway as he was a half blood and if he did well Harry had the urge to slap him for being an idiot; not that he ever would, he wasn't quite suicidal. Apart from that they would fit in well, all three of them had taken to the dark arts at an alarming rate and it didn't take much to sway Ron from his 'all Slytherins and dark magics are evil' to 'look how much power I have and how many people I actually hate' especially when he discovered his mum and Ginny were being paid to betray him and they kept the money for their own selfish reasons, Harry thought that was what finally pushed him over the edge and the youngest Weasley male took to the arts with new vigour swearing he would show them their mistakes. Hermione had been easier to sway, the knowledge she was missing out on made her pick up the first book and the rest was history. Fred and George had always been the black sheep, but Harry didn't find out until 5th year that it was literal, the rest of the DA, which he would rename at the quickest convenience, never knew they were learning borderline dark spells such as 'confringo' but next year they would. Harry didn't even want to think what would happen if the old fool had already gotten to them, he would have to take drastic measures which would alert the old fool which was last of his list of things to do. Harry was gathering in to a building panic when Dobby popped back in with an envelope that Harry tore open and read like it was a lifeline.

_Snake,_

_Just saved but still solid, lemon tried again, meeting needed, M&P quiet. Glad you're safe, about time they went, how long did basilisk give and will we fall?_

_Swift & Paws_

Harry nearly cried in relief; they were fine. The news about the twins was unnerving, but Harry would wait until he heard back from them, he would write back and tell them not to reply until he heard from the twins.

_Swift & Paws,_

_Basilisk will try and we fall eventually but what's to stop us holding out? Protected the last sheet, do not reply, waiting on M&P._

_Snake_

Sending it with Dobby again Harry pulled out a book from his trunk as he didn't want to do anything particularly strenuous before his ribs were completely healed, he tucked his feet under himself on the leather chair and began reading. It was something from the Black library on offensive hexes and curses, he had learned them all, but it was an interesting read. Harry was so immersed in the book he didn't hear the Dark Lord knock or enter until the man cleared his throat, Harry reacted instantly and fired of several vicious curses which were luckily blocked and Harry looked on wide eyed.

"Those were particularly nasty." The Dark Lord commented as he entered the room.

"Sorry about that, I'm a little on edge." Harry said placing his wand back in its holster.

"Really, I didn't notice." He replied dryly. "Have you got word from your friends?" Harry sat back down.

"Yes thankfully, I got my letter there just in time as Dumbledore tried again. I'm still waiting from the twins."

"Will they join you in the dark?" Voldemort asked and Harry smirked.

"So sure I'll join?"

"Of course, I have every intention of winning you over."

"Like I said, it shouldn't be too hard and yes they will join me." Harry told him with a grin, the Dark Lord smirked.

"The Malfoy's hold a summer ball it is to be in a week, will you attend?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"Who's on the guest list?"

"The dark families, a few from the ministry which are sympathetic to our cause."

"So no one who will go running to Dumbles as soon as they see me?" The Dark Lord merely raised an eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'll will go, the noble and most ancient house of Black is a dark family after all."

"I am presuming you have correct attire." This time it was Harry who raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," He scoffed, "I know I may have acted like a stupid Gryffindor but I assure you I am not, far from it actually. You will have full witness to how I truly act in a few days if you still doubt me."

"Indeed, I will be a wonder to see how much these mask run." Voldemort drawled as he got up to leave and Harry smirked.

"It won't disappoint, I guarantee." With one last raised eyebrow he swept from the room, Harry stretched and decided he would go and find Draco, the blonde deserved an explanation. The manor was like a maze so he ended up calling for an elf to show him to where Draco was, the blonde was in the library reading something when Harry approached.

"Hey Draco," Harry sat down across the table.

"Harry," the relief was obvious, "I thought you were dead for sure, you idiot you scared the living shit in to me!"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"SORRY! You ripped through our wards covered in blood, go psycho, collapse and nearly die on me and you say sorry?" the Malfoy scion exclaimed and Harry grimaced.

"Ok, so Dumbledore's been manipulating me more than I first thought, turns out he's been obliviating me, Ron and Mione and put a bind on my magic; I snapped." Harry explained the shortened version, Draco was shocked and furious.

"That bastard, is he insane?"

"I'm pretty sure he is." Harry said seriously, Draco snorted.

"Good point, are you coming to the ball?"

"Of course, it's been a while since I truly came out and play, and I do like to shock people." Harry grinned.

"Yes you have that characteristic, you have your dress robes correct?" Draco questioned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have many sets of dress robes and if any more people ask me that I swear I'll turn up in red and gold." Harry grumbled.

"Ok I was just checking, you might have wanted to go shopping, but be prepared, mother will also ask you." Harry sighed.

"I sometimes hate my masks, they are rather bothersome in situations like these. However, I would more likely be in a worse situation if I didn't have it." Draco nodded and Harry summoned a book from one of the many shelves, he cracked it open as Draco went back to his own. A house elf popped in when Harry was half way through the book announcing dinner was ready and Harry was surprised; he had missed all his meals.

"I really need to start eating again." He muttered to himself as he followed Draco to the dining room, he ended up sitting next to the Dark Lord who was at the head.

"Harry, what have you eaten today?" Narcissa asked and he looked at her like a dear in headlights; he was not expecting to be asked.

"Nothing, I forget to eat, it's been a while." He finally answered deciding he couldn't find anything to cover his freeze, Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"I will be monitoring you for the rest of the holidays." Harry just nodded, if she reminded him to eat that would help. They ate in a comfortable atmosphere, there was light conversation about the upcoming ball and just like Draco predicted Narcissa asked about his robes which Harry patiently and kindly explained he had plenty of suitable dress robes.

"Do you have a duelling or practice room?" Harry asked looking at Lucius.

"Yes, one of the elves will escort you if you want to use it." Lucius answered and Harry nodded in thanks, he had something to do tomorrow and he needed sleep before he was fully recovered. He excused himself heading for his room and he didn't see the crimson eyes following his every move, Harry changed and collapsed in bed, he knew it was early, but if he slept now he would be fine tomorrow.

**A/N: Soooooooo, what do you think? I hope you like it, please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not! I have a few more idea's so if its good review and let me know! Thanks,**

**Jessiikaa***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my wonderful fans and followers, I got a really good response for the first chapter of this and I can't thank you enough! In England its just turned the 22nd which means IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So as I'm in the happy spirit of my 17****th****, I am updating all of my HP stories and this is chapter 2. Hope you like…**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling apart from the plot which I am glad to say is mine.**

**Warning: Minor swearing.**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry was up and dressed by 7 the next day, he made his way down for breakfast and Narcissa glared at him until he finished a rather large plateful; she was terrifying. The Dark Lord found this quite amusing by the hidden smirk on the man's face, Harry threw him a filthy look and turned back to his food. Owls swooped in carrying mail and the morning paper, Harry was relieved to see Hedwig and she landed smartly on his shoulder sticking her leg out, before he took the letter he ran some tests which came up positive. His eyes narrowed at the tracker and an obliviate on the parchment, he disabled both and carefully opened the letter running more test and disabling the spells.

"Did the old fool get you girl?" Harry asked in a controlled voice and the smart owl bobbed her head twice and gave a hoot.

"Damn, did he spell the letter?" She nodded again, Harry growled and began to read the letter.

_Snake,_

_Got to Manic can't break it, don't know how long I will hold out. Need M for clean-up and meeting, lemons will return he suspects, don't know what to do._

_Panic._

Harry released a string of curses and glared at the letter until it burst in to flames, he banished the ash with a wave of his hand.

"Dobby, Kreature, Winky." He snapped trying to calm his raging temper, the three elves popped in.

"Yes master Harry?"

"Winky, is the headmaster at the school?"

"No mister beard man is gone to a meeting." Harry cursed again.

"Ok, Winky go back and watch him when he returns." She popped away.

"Kreature, go wreak havoc on the order meeting, keep them busy but make sure they don't know it's me telling you."

"With pleasure Master Harry." The ancient elf popped away.

"Dobby I need you to stay hidden with Ron and Hermione, make sure the esteemed headmaster does not do anything to them, give them a letter from me." Harry got from the table and apperated to his room, leaving a shocked table behind him.

_Swift & Paws,_

_Manic's been breached, I'm sorting it and I'll break them, I have you covered. STAY AWAY FROM ALL CHICKENS._

_Snake._

He handed the elf the letter and he popped away, Harry threw open his trunk and pulled out a black hooded cloak. He knew he couldn't apperate in to the store which left floo, he wrinkled his nose but was resigned he would have to use what he could, he ran back to the dining room where they were all sat discussing his previous behaviour.

"Which would be the best floo to use?" Harry asked his voice had a tight edge.

"Going somewhere?" The Dark Lord asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and I need to go _now_ before my complete cover is blown." Harry put a lot of emphasis on the now.

"Would you care to explain before you go and do something Gryffindor-ish?" This was the wrong thing to say to Harry at that point, his magic flared violently causing quite a few priceless artefacts to explode.

"I may have acted like a Gryffindor but I am not, I do not have time to listen to this and you can crucio me for lack of respect or whatever you do to your minions when I get back but right now if I do not get to my destination there is a good chance I will end up obliviated or dead as soon as I return to school." Harry snarled and he went to apperated but extra wards had been put up.

"Fuck this." He collected his magic and ripped the wards down before apperating away, he landed behind Gringotts and pulled his hood up hurrying towards WWW. He climbed in the open window at the back and headed to the upstairs apartment, George was pacing muttering under his breath when Harry got there, and Harry snuck up behind him with his wand to his throat.

"Panic?"

"Snake," He sounded so relieved.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, locked down until I could find a solution."

"Where's Manic?"

"I had to stun him, we got in to an argument." Harry cursed again and followed George in to the bedroom where Fred was led out cold.

"This is going to hurt him a lot." Harry told George who nodded in a determined manor, Harry lifted Fred's eyelids and fell in to the others mind, when he had found the Fred's central point. Harry collected his magic and pushed it in to the point, he watched as the obliviates snapped and all the memories flooded in to the centre before branching out to their correct place, Harry pulled out of the mind and he was sweating. Fred was twitching but otherwise he looked ok, George enervated his twin who rolled over and groaned.

"My head, oh my head." He moaned and Harry sighed in relief.

"Freddie, you're back to normal?" George asked tentively handing over a headache reliever.

"I remember everything, oh merlin Snake is going to kill me." He groaned and George grinned.

"No I won't, I need your help." Harry said with his own grin, Fred shot up wide eyed.

"Snake, what are you doing here?"

"Well somebody had to come and fix what lemons did." Harry rolled his eyes, "Now on to the important stuff, I need your help; badly."

"What's happened?"

"All of my obliviates broke, and there's a lot that I have been missing." Harry said and the twins frowned.

"How much is a lot?" Harry sat and explained everything and the twins were shocked silent before they exploded.

"THAT'S CRAZY OLD FOOL!"

"We knew he was up to something but I didn't think it would go that far." George fumed.

"That's just it, he made sure we didn't. Panic, I need to break yours now and then I will cover you both from future attacks." George led down and Harry repeated the process, George woke up and vomited his guts and downed a head ache reliever.

"Oh Merlin, that's awful."

"I would apologise but it would be a lie." Harry shrugged with a smirk.

"What's do you need us to do?" Fred asked.

"I need you to go to my relatives house and make their untimely demise look like a muggle accident, I need it to be discovered much later in the holidays when I can say I ran away when I found it." Harry told them and both wore identical smirks.

"We can do that for you,"

"It shouldn't be too difficult,"

"We'll get straight on it!"

"Brilliant, now I'm with Bleach and I have Dobby watching Swift and Paws but if you could get over there and check on them I would appreciate it, we are going to show some outstanding acting next school year." Harry sighed.

"Snake, you've been acting for the last 4 years." Manic said slowly (Fred is Manic and George is Panic) and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes but Dumbledore thinks he's spelled them to alienate themselves from me, I'm getting my own private quarters."

"You'll work something out and we will manage to get in and out of the school to lend a hand." George pointed out, Harry nodded.

"What did the basilisk say?" Harry paled and cursed.

"Ah fuck, I am so getting crucio'd when I get back." He moaned wrenching a hand through his lengthened hair.

"You snapped didn't you?" Fred sighed.

"No but I was close, if lemons got to Panic as well I would have been dead."

"I wish thee luck Snake, you will need it." George patted Harry on the back in sympathy, Harry grimaced and got to his feet.

"Ugh and I have to deal with older bleach as I ripped down his wards again."

"You do have to stop that, it was bad enough you being able to tear a gap through the Hogwarts ones big enough to slip through let alone ripping them down." Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah yeah, now are you going to allow me to apperate out or no?" Fred grinned and waved his wand.

"See you Snake, we will send a report via Winky." They told him, he grinned before disapperating with the tiniest of cracks. Harry landed in his bedroom deeming it a safe haven; he was wrong. Immediately there was a wand at his throat and he mentally curse the Dark Lord's intelligence.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here, it's a pleasant day for an interaction like this don't you agree." Harry said brightly, the wand dug a little deeper before it disappeared, Harry slowly turned around to face Voldemort.

"I do believe you said I could Crucio you when you returned." The older man drawled, Harry rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah about that, I would appreciated it greatly if you refrained from doing so."

"Is that so, and the reason I should allow such disrespect?" Harry smirked.

"The same reason you allow me to call you Tom."

"I don't have a choice, I cannot force you because your stubborn side will refuse to break no matter what and I cannot kill you because for some reason you are impossible to kill."

"Exactly, and anyway, it was your fault I got angry, you made the Gryffindor-ish comment." Harry pointed out and Voldemort rolled his eyes, Harry grinned and flung himself down in a chair.

"By your bright spirit you have everything sorted?"

"Yes, Lemons managed to get to Manic and is he would have got to Panic I would have been royally screwed; they're doing clean up. I also broke both their charms and obliviates so they are up to date with everything." Harry told the Dark Lord, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Lemons?" Harry smirked.

"Code names, we have a few."

"Really,"

"Yup, it was quite funny coming up with some of them, Draco's is the best."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I decided on Bleach." The Dark Lord, who would later deny anything of the sort, snorted and Harry laughed out right.

"I can't imagine why."

"Me and Mione found it hilarious, the purebloods didn't get it at first but then I bleached Ron's hair." Harry explained with a chuckle.

"When will you know about the muggles?" Harry grimaced about the reminder.

"Manic and Panic will send me note and let me know how much time they have bought me, I should get it tonight or tomorrow." The Dark Lord nodded.

"Lucius would also appreciate if you kept yourself from ripping in and out of his wards."

"Well if people would answer my requests I wouldn't need to." Harry said with a huff, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"Lunch is in 30 minutes, unless you want Narcissa to physically drag you there I would advise attending." Harry was told before the older man swept from the room, Harry thought it would be best to heed the warning and prepared for lunch, he decided to make his own way down to the dining room which, by the time he got there, gave him 5 minutes before the meal.

"Are you quite alright now Harry?" Cissa asked him as soon as he was seated.

"Yes, I had a small problem but it's sorted now."

"Good,"

"Mr Potter, I don't know how you're doing it but please keep from ripping down the wards, they are locked on to myself." Lucius said in his usual arrogant tone, it was then Harry noticed Voldemort wasn't present.

"I will try." Harry replied in a bored tone, he made sure his face was blank.

"Indeed you will, it is highly disrespectful and I will not take it in my own home." The blonde hissed, Harry merely looked at him blankly.

"Hrm, ok, if you see things that way."

"I do,"

"Excuse me Cissa," Harry rose gracefully and glided from the room, only when he was clear did he smirk; Lucius was such a foolish man. He walked to his room to change his clothes, he put on tight black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt then called a house elf to lead him to the duelling room. He set up a dummy on medium and began, it was easy and he didn't even have to use any dark arts, Harry rolled his eyes and upped the level to max. Harry slashed through the dummy quickly and decided he actually wanted a challenge, he set up 4 dummies on hard and took his position. He span, twisted and dodged out of the way of the spells before throwing back an onslaught of light and dark spells, his casting was speeding up and Harry relished in the freedom and power. He slashed through the first two with practiced ease, he jumped over a spell before blasting the final two through the air; Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Impressive," Harry span around and threw a number of different spells at the voice.

"Seriously, why do you creep up on people?" Harry exclaimed to the smirking Dark Lord.

"I am the Dark Lord." He said as if it explained everything, Harry rolled his eyes.

"You just like the vindictive pleasure of scaring the shit in to people." Harry muttered waving his wand to fix the damages.

"Yes, there is that."

"Prick," Harry breathed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing, now why did you come and try to kill me?" Harry asked, Tom raised an eyebrow at the dramatics.

"I decided to see how you duel."

"It feels so good," Harry said dreamily.

"I can imagine"

"It's not the same as a real opponent but it's the best I can get." Harry shrugged.

"Indeed," Tom murmured as he took out his wand and stepped up to the platform, Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Giving you an opponent." He drawled.

"You want me to duel you?" Harry questioned as if he was insane, Tom smirked.

"I'll hold back if you wish." Harry scowled.

"Don't bother, I want to be able to say I lost to the Dark Lord when he was duelling me properly." Voldemort rolled his eyes and Harry fell in to his stance. Tom struck first not that Harry expected anything else which is why he immediately hit the floor and rolled over, he jumped up and was straight on the defence. Harry spotted what the Dark Lord was doing, he was trying to wear him down so Harry dropped his shield and relied on his honed reflexes to avoid the spells and began throwing spells back. Because he wasn't using shields he had a rise in power so he linked spells together whilst dodging, he put more power behind his spells and a well-placed _bombarda_ forced Tom to raise a shield, the spell slammed in to the shield and Tom stepped back with the force. Harry used this to his advantage and threw two _reducto's _a _confringo _and a _diffindo _in quick succession, Voldemort blocked and dodged the first three but the cutter struck true and a deep slash appeared on the Dark Lords face; Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock. He froze for a second too long as a bone breaker collided with his wand arm making him hiss, he switched hands and continued, he was at a worse disadvantage now as his aim and speed were near half. Tom picked up speed and Harry took a few more hits, he was getting desperate so he brought his patronus out and pumped as much power in to it as he could and it was blinding, he randomly flung cutters and blasters at where Tom was before he collapsed to his knees. Prongs flickered and died and Harry was impressed, he managed to hit the Dark Lord twice more, once in the arm and again in the face if the bloody nose was anything to go by.

"That was fun." Harry panted and then groaned when he touched his arm.

"I has been a while since I actually had a decent duel, I was hit." He sounded so shocked that Harry laughed.

"I can't believe I managed to hit you, let alone 3 time, personal victory." Harry cheered before wincing, he had been hit in the ribs and the head judging by the blood. Tom waved his wand and heeled his nose and cheek before waving over Harry who felt his skin sew back together.

"Narcissa is going to kill me." The teen bemoaned as he dragged himself up and held his ribs in place, Tom rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining," Harry huffed and trudged down to the front lounge, it was just passed the dining room and luckily Narcissa was sat with Lucius because Harry was exhausted. Harry didn't realise what a mess he looked after an hour of duelling because Narcissa gasped and leapt to her feet.

"Harry what in Merlin's name happened?"

"Where is your skele-gro, I kinda need it?" Harry said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I have at least two fractured ribs and a shattered right arm."

"I told you nothing strenuous, what on earth were you doing?" Narcissa demanded and Harry looked at her wide eyed just as Tom walked in with his arm secure.

"It was him, blame him, this is all his fault." Harry exclaimed wildly pointing at the Dark Lord, Narcissa turned to the Dark Lord who rolled his eyes. Narcissa decided it was best not to ask, she summoned an elf for the potion and passed it out, Harry scrunched his face in distaste but sighed in relief when his ribs and arm started to knit back together.

"Thanks,"

"I am surprised, your last trick was unexpected but effective." Tom told him after he muttered a spell on his arm which locked it in place.

"I was desperate, you had shattered my wand arm so I was even more disadvantaged, and it was the only thing I could think off." Harry told him, he felt his arm and was happy it was only the fore arm damaged, he conjured up a sling and tied his arm in place it would be fine in the morning.

"I didn't believe you would continue after your wand arm was taken out."

"I'm stubborn remember," Harry grinned, "Besides, I managed to hit you once I wasn't about to give up."

"How long have you been able to produce a corporal patronus?" This made both Malfoy's look up.

"Since I was thirteen, I had to drive 100 of them off from sucking out mine and my godfather's soul." Harry told him with a shrug, Tom blinked as Lucius eye's widened and Narcissa gasped.

"What in merlin's name happened?" Lucius asked shocked, Harry raised an eyebrow but answered.

"It was the first time I had met Sirius," Harry began and he went on to explain what happened up to the point where he woke up in the hospital wing.

"That doesn't explain why you had to drive of the dementors, you just said you collapsed." Lucius drawled and Harry's eyes narrowed slightly before he masked his face.

"Really, I'm sorry I must have missed that out." Harry said sweetly, he rolled his eyes and carried on.

"We were told that Sirius had been captured and was going to receive the kiss within minutes so me and Mione went back in time to help him escape, I drove of the dementors which would have sucked out our souls earlier that night and we rescued Buckbeak and flew him to the tower Sirius was being kept in and he flew away on the hippogriff." Harry finished.

"You saw yourself conjuring a patronus." The Dark Lord noted impressed, Harry nodded.

"Confused the hell out of me."

"I can imagine," Narcissa said faintly.

"I think I'm going to shower, I have just realised I still have blood on me." He threw a pointed look at Tom who smirked. Harry winced as he climbed the stairs and he welcomed the scalding shower, he threw on some black robes over black slacks and headed for the library, he had to finish his potions assignment as he had yet to receive his OWLs.

"Hey Harry,"

"Hey Draco, when are the OWL's due?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow, they're late this year because of the disruptions in the exams." Harry nodded.

"What's the date?" Draco blinked.

"The second of August." Harry gaped.

"Are you serious? I forgot about my own birthday." He exclaimed.

"When was it?"

"The day I got here!"

"Well that is a perfectly reasonable excuse for forgetting." Draco pointed out.

"Merlin, I gave myself the best gift ever." Harry sighed happily, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Prat," Harry finished his essay and grabbed a book, they went to dinner and retired to the back lounge. They were talking about the ministry and the summer's ball which was set for the next week when a house elf popped in with a letter for Harry.

_Snake,_

_Squeaky clean, August 29__th__, Swift & Paws fine. Lemons tried again, get your act on, meet 18__th__._

_M&P._

Harry couldn't help the shit eating grin that came to his face, he wanted to jump up and down but refrained from doing so in such company.

"Good news?" Tom asked with a raise brow.

"The best, I'm free and clear until the 29th."

"What will you do then?"

"I'll run away to the leaky cauldron like a naïve Gryffindor where I will be discovered panicked and scared that my only family were brutally murdered and I didn't know what to do." Harry explained absently, he was thinking on how he would act in the upcoming school year, the old fool obviously had things planned for him but Harry had his own plans. He had some serious thinking to do and it all depended on how quickly he was swayed to the Dark, looking at the Dark Lord through the corner of his eye Harry thought going to the dark wouldn't be all that hard.

"Will you join me?" Tom asked and Harry smirked.

"I might be swayed." Was Harry's reply as he got up and left the room, Harry grinned to himself and wondered just what the Dark Lord would resort to to get what he wanted, Harry didn't care as long as he got what he wanted as well. He thought it best if he wrote a quick note to Ron and Mione before he crashed for the night so he called Dobby and scribbled on some parchment.

_Swift & Paws._

_Everything is clean, meeting 18__th__. If you need to send a note call Dobby, stay safe._

_Snake._

Draco Malfoy was a pain. Harry did not appreciate being woken up at 8 in the morning and he wanted to wring the blonde's neck.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me and such a stupid time?" Harry demanded for the third time as they entered the dining room, the smell of food brightened the grumpy teens mood slightly.

"OWL's Harry," Harry froze.

"Shit, I forgot about them."

"Language at the table Mr Potter." Harry looked at Lucius emotionlessly before digging in to his food, Tom smirked at the teen whose eye's twitched.

"I apologise Mr Malfoy, how careless of me." His tone was flat but if you listened closely, it was bitingly sarcastic.

"It is ok, I expect you are not used to civilised behaviour at a table." Harry understood the hidden insult and smiled sweetly.

"Indeed, though I believe there are some who would say that some standards are above which they are entitled to receive, so I act as I see fit." A sneer flashed across Malfoy Sr's face before it was once again blank, the Dark Lord was watching the exchange impassively but his eyes were burning with amusement.

"Of course that may well be true," Lucius placed his right and on the table where his lordship ring was in place reminding Harry of who he was, the Malfoy house was very high up the food chain 3rd if Harry was right.

"But in high society the standards are high, especially to those who are above the majority." He finished speaking and ran his finger almost absently across the lord ring, there was something like triumph in the mercury eyes and Harry was tempted to smirk, the blonde thought he had Harry.

"You are correct Mr Malfoy, it would be highly disrespectful of me to act in a rude manor in front of those who are above the majority in high society." Harry allowed the Potter lordship ring appear, he couldn't believe Dumbledore obliviated the knowledge from him.

"Then again, it would be perfectly reasonable for me to act however I deem appropriate if I was one of the minority that was above the rest." Harry allowed the Black ring to show itself and Lucius' eyes widened slightly before the mask was secure.

"O-," Harry cut him off.

"But of course I could act however I please if I was again above the small minority that was above the rest." The Peverell ring showed clear on his right hand and the mask cracked as the blonde's eyes widened visibly.

"I-'" Harry cut him off for the second time.

"The best thing is, if I was one of the rare four to be yet again above the small people that fill our world, I would say that gives me a certain rite of passage to do and say whatever the hell I want, whenever I want, wherever I want." The Gryffindor ring popped in to existence as the final lordship ring on Harry's pale fingers.

"Wouldn't you agree Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked softly with a small tilt of his head, he gently stroked the rings with a small almost invisible smirk.

"Y-yes I would have to agree Mr Potter." The tension around the table was palible as Harry and Lucius continued to stare at each other, the Malfoy lord was paler than usual and Harry and a glint in his eye that screamed pain for Lucius if he carried on. The Dark Lord hid his smirk, it was amusing and intriguing to see Harry like this, if this was how he was out of his masks then he wanted to see more; a lot more. Lucius always took pride in being one of the most influential wizards in the world and he had just been outranked 3 times by a teenager, he nearly insulted someone who could ruin him with a mere sentence, he would avoid all confrontations with Harry Potter again. Two official looking owls swooped down at that moment breaking the tension as birds landed in front of Draco and Harry, Lucius looked to his son and Harry took his own letter with s deep breath.

_OWL results for Harry James Potter-Black, _

_Pass grades;_

_O – Outstanding_

_E – Exceeded Expectations_

_A – Acceptable_

_Fail grades;_

_P – Poor_

_D – Dreadful_

_T – Troll_

_Please note that all incidence which occurred during exams have been taken in to consideration and students have not been penalized._

_Transfiguration – O_

_DADA – O* (Extra credit given for patronus charm and highest score ever seen)_

_Charms – O_

_Potions – O_

_Herbology – O_

_History – A_

_Astronomy - E_

_Divination – P_

_CoMC – O_

_Congratulations Mr Potter-Black you have gained 8 OWL with an extra credit and record, your achievement will be noted and you are eligible to take NEWT's in all passed subjects._

_Griselda Marchbanks,_

_Head of Magical Examinations._

Harry blinked before allowing a smile or come forth, he had done better than expected and Dumbledore was going to do his nut.

"So how did you do?" Tom asked him, Harry handed him the parchment and grinned when the man's eyebrows rose.

"Impressive, especially the record in defence." He noted and Harry nodded.

"Defence is my best subject, I taught it to nearly half the school last year." Harry told him.

"Really, what did you cover?"

"We were up to the patronus when we got busted, nearly half the group managed it." Harry shrugged, the Dark Lord blinked.

"You taught students younger than yourself?"

"Yeah 3rd through 7th,"

"You do know that most adults struggle to produce a corporal patronus?" Tom pointed out.

"I don't see why, it's not that difficult really if it's taught right." Harry said.

"The actual charm is only marginally problematic but casting it in a brightly lit room is completely different from casting it to repel a dementor."

"Ah but I didn't learn it or teach it in a brightly lit room, I learned with a boggart that morphed in to a dementor." Harry explained and Tom's eyebrows shot up.

"That is incredible, how did you get a boggart dementor and how was it learning with it?" Tom sat forward a little, he was highly interested in how a 13 year old learned the patronus on a dementor.

"Well my biggest fear used to be a dementor, I have a particularly violent reaction to them and they turned up to a Quidditch match and swarmed me; I fell over 50ft. Remus agreed to teach me and used a boggart, it was hard because the boggart imitated the effects of a dementor exactly and as I hadn't done the spell before I could only produce the mist." Harry told him, they were both ignoring the Malfoy's who had started up their own conversation pretending they weren't avidly listening to Harry.

"Your biggest fear was fear itself; rare." Tom noted, "How long did it take for you to produce the mist?"

"3rd try, I kept passing out until I found the right memory." Harry rolled his eyes, "I got so frustrated when it took me weeks to get further than that."

"At 13 years of age you produced a patronus mist on the 3rd try and you were frustrated?" Tom deadpanned, the teen clearly didn't understand how powerful he was.

"Yes, it was annoying, I hated not being able to do it." Harry shrugged.

"You are a mystery." Tom muttered.

"I do try,"

"What NEWT's do you intend to take?"

"I will only drop history, astronomy and divination, I might drop care as well but I did get an O." Harry tilted his head in thought.

"I can't decide until I meet with my friends, we have lots to sort out and of course a lot depends on your coercion skills." Harry flashed him a smirk, the teen tucked the letter away and dragged Draco off to the library.

"So what did you get on your OWL's?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Passed everything except divination."

"Same, I want to know if anyone did pass it cause if they did, they are impressive." Draco grinned. The pair paid chess and exploding snap until lunch, Harry decided to redo his transfiguration essay which was lucky because he discovered the original had blood on it. He was thinking on what he and his friends needed to cover in the meeting, he would have to break Ron and Hermione's charms and obliviates before they could do anything. Harry knew the subject of the dark, they would want to know when they were going to join and honestly at the present moment Harry couldn't give them an honest answer. They would have to discuss it and of course the ball was coming up and he would be free to act his true self, it would change many's view on him and Tom would only up his plans to convert Harry. Dumbledore was a major issue, they had everything they needed to ruin the man but it couldn't be done until school and they would have obstacles to work around, with Dumbledore believing he has spelled his friends to avoid him it would be difficult but Harry wasn't a secret Slytherin for nothing. If all three of them could get in and out of the school multiple times to arrange meetings and deals with people they could work around this, they had spent half the last year scouting the country for people who had information on Dumbledore, Bathilda Bagshot had been a gold mine, of course she didn't remember telling them anything but that wasn't the point. Harry ran his hand through his hair, he would worry about it in the meeting which was 15 days away.

The week leading up to the ball went in a flurry and Narcissa was going crazy, Harry tried to avoid her as much as possible, she was analysing everything and it saved him meaningless tasks that she was ordering Lucius and Draco to do. Pureblood balls were the social events of the season, it would be talked about and scrutinized by everyone who attended, if anything went wrong it would be a gossip scandal and you could bet everyone would hear about it. They could make or break a family name, if the ball was a success then the Malfoy name would be elevated and have a chance of going up to second but Harry wouldn't allow that, he had already began investing and sharpening the Black name, as Sirius had spent most of his adult life in Azkaban the name had begun to crumble, it was on the up again but currently only in the shadows and in wealth; Malfoy wasn't even close to the Black fortune, it was brilliant to have a healthy relationship with the goblins. Harry lounged in the library reading a potions text thinking about the ball, as he would be taking the subject next year it would be good to prepare for the shit Snape was bound to give out. Harry was quite looking forward to the ball, he knew he would be judged and criticized but he was an expert at underhand insults and manipulations, he was pretty sure he could worm his way out of any trouble that came up and if that failed he would challenge the person to a duel and be done with it. No one truly knew what he was capable of and if he thought about it, neither was he. He hadn't had access to his full magic in so long that he wasn't quite sure how to use it, hopefully it wouldn't come to a duel but it would liven up the event if it did, there was dancing involved and Harry hated dancing. He saw it as a pointless task, he was in no way interested in a marriage contract between him and an heiress, he wasn't even interested in girls in general, he had found that out when he kissed Cho. Plus he had slept with a guy and found that much more enjoyable, he sighed and made his way to his bedroom, it was the only complete safe haven from Narcissa who was approaching quickly. Harry hadn't seen the Dark Lord much in the week either and the teen had the suspicion that Tom was hiding from Narcissa also, he would claim it was work and business but Harry was sure the man was sat relaxed and laughing at the Malfoy men get bossed around by the crazy witch. Thinking of the Dark Lord Harry suddenly got a searing pain in his scar that made him stumble, anger surged through him which didn't belong to him, Tom was clearly pissed off about something, his scar burned again blinding him and Harry barely kept in a whimper. He felt something running down his face and was shocked to see it was blood, it must because he was close to the Dark Lord, he gripped his head as it felt as if it was about to split. Harry pushed himself of the wall and ran to the back lounge where Lucius would be, he tripped around the corner and all but fell in to the room.

"Where's the Dark Lord?" Harry demanded his voice a hiss and the pain ripped through his head.

"In his study in the east wing but he demanded he wasn't to be disturbed, he was rather angry." Lucius told him.

"Oh I know he's angry." Harry ground out moving his hand, the blond caught side of the blood and blinked.

"What in Merlin's name?"

"I don't know, screw it, I'll get cursed it'll be less painful." Harry turned and bolted to the east wing, he followed the pain in his scar to the Dark Lord and when it brought tears to his eyes he summed up that he had found him, he knocked sharply. The door was threw open violently.

"What, I said not to disturb me." He snarled and Harry growled.

"So sorry but if you could learn to control your temper I wouldn't be here." The Dark Lord hissed.

"What is it?" Harry showed him the blood from the scar.

"I am fortunate enough to be gifted with pain when you're angry, this however has not happened before and I would appreciate you fixing it."

"You are in pain when I get angry? Hrmm, strange." He waved his wand and muttered something in Latin and Parcel.

"It used to be just around you but I'm guessing as you no longer have murderous tendencies to me that's stopped." Harry explained and sighed when the last of the pain left him, Tom motioned for him to come in and Harry took a seat in front of the desk.

"What had you so pissed off, I haven't felt you that angry since the prophecy?" Harry asked cleaning the blood from his face.

"Dumbledore,"

"Angers the many, what's he done now, minus the fact he's still breathing?"

"He's stopped two crucial decree's being passed, he has found some mysterious seats that he's now proxy for."

"The one about werewolves and vampires." Harry said.

"Yes how did you know?"

"I keep up, I can vote as I have four houses and I've claimed the titles for, of course I'm a little behind as Dumbledore obliviated the knowledge from me…" Harry trailed off with narrowed eyes.

"Oh he's a bastard." The teen hissed.

"We've established,"

"Did Dumbledore happen to gain another say 11 votes by proxy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was a surprise because it was out of nowhere." Harry cursed.

"He's using mine. They are my seats, I have exactly 10, 4 for Gryffindor, 3 for Peverell, 2 for Black and 1 for Potter, the other I have a suspicion is Prewett but I'll have to check, I will be gaining another seat for the Potter house by the end of the summer, my investments have brought my wealth higher and bought back the seat my father lost because he used his money for the war effort."

"Which is unfortunate in the current situation, you are unable to take up your seats without alerting the fool that his manipulations have been discovered." Harry tugged at his hair.

"Damn him, and I can only pass on two of my houses legally without him knowing and being able to do anything."

"Which ones?"

"Peverell and Black,"

"That is half of his votes, which on the dark would aid us, we nearly had the laws passed until these votes sprung up." Tom mused.

"I can put Narcissa as Black proxy, Andromeda was disowned and Bellatrix is a criminal which leaves Cissa, I would hold the title but I should be able to get the goblins to file a twisted clause in the Black files stating that if the Lord is unable to perform his duties then the next blooded Black has to serve as proxy."

"That could work but it depends on the goblins who are rather difficult to work with." Tom pointed out and Harry smirked.

"Yes they are unless you're me of course, we have a brilliant relationship."

"Of course you do," Tom muttered, "What about the Peverell house."

"Now that one is going to be much harder." Harry sighed.

"How so,"

"Well the only one the seat can be deferred to is you." Harry stated.

"Yes, that does make it marginally difficult."

"I could twist it to make it so you can place a proxy in as you can't go to the ministry for the casting of votes, if I get a clause placed like the Black one but add that if the Lord is unable to perform their duties and the next in line is unable to the next in line can also choose a proxy if the seat has been deferred, I will have the goblins word it as they can be sneaky little bastards."

"Can you arrange that before the next vote?"

"When is it?"

"September 14th," Harry smirked.

"Definitely, we usually begin business around the tenth, it will give Dumbles less time to try and counteract the family causes." The Dark Lord smirked.

"Brilliant, I will place Lucius as proxy, he is unusually gifted with politics and as I cannot go myself he is the best option."

"Agreed, of course as soon as I can go there myself things will be easier, I have things to sort before that's possible."

"Oh,"

"Yes, I am currently fixing all of my family names to be of the standing that they deserve, the reason Narcissa has gone slightly insane over this ball is because if this ball is a success then it will higher the Malfoy name. Lucius is hoping to overtake the Black soon but I have been working in the shadows with Sirius last year to fix the Black name and raise its status, we managed to tripled its net wealth and invested in multiple company's which are already bringing in gold, add a few generous donations in the Black name Malfoy doesn't stand a chance; but Lucius doesn't need to know that. The Black's and Malfoy's haven't a hope of passing Peverell in this century in wealth or power but I've also been investing with them too, the house has been dormant for years but it has its hand in nearly everything. I used the Potter house for my muggle enterprise, I may hate muggles but I see no reason to exploit them for their money, I created and bought out several businesses which are now raking in the gold." Harry explained.

"And you did this whilst in school last year?"

"Yup, but it was broken and scratchy thanks to Dumbledore which is why I have things to sort out. I started the Potter on the year before that but that's still going to need looking over." Harry grimaced at the mess he could have.

"How were you not missed?"

"I have a great working relationship with wards." Harry said with a smirk.

"The school wards are one of the best in the world, I would estimate that the only ones which are better is Gringotts."

"I can get through then too, only just but it is possible, I don't even know how, I just able to slip through the smallest of gaps. If I can pick a small hole I can get though." Harry shrugged.

"Me, Ron and Mione spent most of our time outside the school, were scouted the country for information and we spent a lot of time in the ministry last year."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore,"

"Ah,"

"I have an unnatural amount of work to sort out when I get back to school, the fact Dumbles is giving me my own quarters is only a benefit for me."

"He really is pushing everything, to give you your own quarters."

"I know, he's 'spelled' my friends to alienate themselves from me too, foolish man." Harry shook his head and rose to his feet.

"Sleep, heaven forbid I sleep in tomorrow." Harry muttered as he stretched, Tom chuckled.

"She would murder you I believe."

"No doubt, the Black madness truly didn't miss any of them." He grumbled as he left.

**So that's chapter 2, a little taster of Harry's way with words, what do you think? Let me know in a little review please, I love hearing from you all. I hope you all like it! **

**P.S. If you like Dark!Harry stories, check out my others, Dark Repercussions, Twins: A Different Life and Embracing Evil Series 1 and 2. Thanks,**

**Jessiikaa***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, so I've decided to update because all the wonderful feedback I've been getting and the amount of follows and favs! Thank you all so much ****, this chapter is the Malfoy summer ball and Harry is really out to play!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful J. K.**

**Warning: Maybe a bit of mild swearing and the beginnings of slash.**

_**parceltongue**_

**Chapter 3:**

On the day of the summer's ball Harry and Draco practiced Quidditch moves, where Draco nearly had a heart attack when he witnessed some of the moves Harry performed, until lunch, Narcissa ordered them to be ready by half past five and they were to stay away from the entire downstairs until them. Harry spent the rest of the day in the library where he discovered the Malfoy's had some pretty impressive books that Harry copied for himself on the sly, he had found this handy copying spell in the chamber that overrode the anti-copy charms. He had stored all the books in his trunk in the extra compartments he had hidden, he had finished all of his assignments so he was could free read.

"Harry its half four." Draco called from the door way, Harry blinked the time had slipped by.

"Thanks, Draco, I was miles away." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Muggle saying," Harry muttered and made his way to his bedroom, he pulled out his chosen dress robes and hung them off the wardrobe before jumping in the shower. Harry dried of and threw on black dress trousers and shirt and left his hair as it fell, with its new length it fell neatly above his shoulders with his fringe covering his forehead and scar. He added a light line of kohl to make his eyes pop and he let his magic flow causing his eyes to pulse before settling on a glowing AK, Harry then pulled on his robes. They were a fitted dark green almost black which highlighted his eyes even more, all of his family crested were stitched on but he hid the Peverell and Gryffindor ones only letting Potter and Black to be on show. There was a sharp knock on the door and Harry checked the full mirror, he looked great with his sharp features, red/pink lips and glowing eyes, he smirked before blanking his face. Making sure his wand was secure he pulled the door open and came face to face with Draco. The Malfoy scion was dressed in blue dress robes with not one hair out of place, he looked good but then again Harry thought, when doesn't Malfoy look good?

"Whoa," he gasped.

"What?" Harry asked alarmed.

"No, nothing, just, you clean up very well." Draco told him impressed, Harry smirked and smoothed down the robes.

"I have multiple images to keep Draco, this is going to be the first time I've been myself in public in years." Harry told the blonde.

"Come, let's get down there before mother comes and gets us, I can assure you it will not be pleasant." Draco turned and led the way down to the ballroom where Lucius was stood regally dressed in dark silver and his hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Good evening Father, where is mother?" Draco asked drawing attention to them, Lucius looked at his son in approval and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Harry.

"She is just finishing getting ready, she will be down soon, and you are needed for when the guests arrive." Lucius told his son, Draco nodded and went to find his seat in the room. Harry was impressed at Narcissa's skill; the room was gorgeous. The décor was simple in the Malfoy's colours of blue, silver and gold, there was an area where the music was set, a long table at the back with platters of champagne and white and red wine and the tables were in circles of 10 besides the centre one which was obviously the head table, Harry was sat on the head table next to Draco and his eyes widened slightly.

"Who did the table plans?" Harry questioned.

"Mother, father and the Dark Lord, why?" Harry shook his head resigned to the fact he would have to sit next to Tom all evening, it wouldn't be so bad if the man wasn't strikingly gorgeous and inspired very inappropriate thoughts in to Harry's mind.

"No reason," At that point Narcissa swept in to the room and Harry's eyes widened; she looked stunning. A beautiful silver floor length ball gown with sweet heart neck line, it was fitted to the hips where is then flowed loosely to the floor. She had a diamond necklace with matching ear studs and ring and her hair was pulled and twisted up in to an elegant knot with some curled strands falling over her shoulder, Harry understood then why guys in school always spoke about Draco's mother.

"Mother you look beautiful as always." Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you Dragon, you look handsome yourself." His pale cheeks tinged pink and Harry withheld a chuckle.

"You look stunning Cissa," Harry came forth and lightly kissed her hand with a small smile, "I would like to thank you for your gracious invite to the Malfoy summer's ball." Narcissa looked impressed at his correct use of pureblood customs and gave him a warm smile.

"Why thank you Harry and let me tell you now that you look gorgeous this evening, why when you said you were prepared I didn't think you would look this good." Harry smirked.

"I like to make an impression, tonight you will see that I truly am not the 'Gryffindor golden boy'." Harry said and she nodded.

"My Lord will be here now, Draco you have 5 minutes until the guests begin to arrive." She all but glided from the room, Harry and Draco lingered by the door until it was time for Draco to welcome guest. The Dark Lord entered just as Draco was leaving; Harry felt his breath catch. Tom Riddle was gorgeous Harry had already established but tonight Harry was struck speechless. He was dressed in fitted elegant shadow black dress robes which contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, raven hair fell almost straight and the crimson detailing on the rooms brightened the already glaring red eyes, all in all he was a very nice sight for Harry to look at. When Harry was sure he could speak without making himself look like a complete idiot he stepped out of the shadows and was proud when Tom was startled by his voice.

"Evening," Harry said, the Dark Lord looked him up and down and a hungry look entered the man's eyes, it was mixed with something else that Harry wasn't quite sure off but it made him shiver.

"Good evening," was the murmured reply, Harry took a glass of champagne ignoring the other choices. In pureblood customs champagne was drunk until everyone had arrived and the meal began, then the white wine was drank with the starter followed by the red for main depending on the food where white would be drank with chicken or fish and red for desert, then when the dancing began you chose an 'evening' drink such ad fire whiskey, it was all overdone and impervious but it screamed status and class. Harry held the glass loosely between his middle and forefinger and observed as the guests filled in to the room, he recognised the Parkinson's, Greengrass's, Nott's, Zabini's, Davis's, Boot's, Flint's and a few others, the one that surprised him was the Lovegood's.

"Now that's a surprise." He muttered as he watched Luna interact with everyone without her usual dreamy guise, Harry knew it was fake now he had his memories back but it was still a shock to see her there.

"The Lovegood's have always been dark sympathisers, they only stopped because the daughter made friends with you I believe." Tom told him quietly and Harry nodded.

"Luna is an amazing girl, but people don't see it because she has nearly as many masks as me. Excuse me, I have people to toy with." Tom smirked as Harry picked up another glass and strode of towards the Lovegood girl.

"Good evening Miss Lovegood, would you care for a drink?" Harry asked her smoothly from behind, he was impressed, she didn't jump all that noticeably.

"Yes thank you Mr…" She trailed of in the question and looked to meet the green eyes of Harry Potter, blue eyes widened comically and she muffled her squeak of surprise.

"Harry!"

"Hello Luna,"

"What-what are you doing here?"

"I do believe the same thing you are doing here, I was, after all, invited to the Malfoy ball." He told her with a smirk, she blinked and looked him over, and she muttered something that sounded extremely like 'no masks'. He handed her the glass of champagne with a small bow of the head.

"May I take this opportunity to say you look beautiful this evening Miss Lovegood." And indeed she did, she wore a long sleeve floor length ice blue gown, she had an amethyst choker and matching earrings and her hair was wrapped up in an elegant bun on the crown of her head.

"Why thank you Mr Potter-Black, I must say you are looking rather handsome yourself." He allowed a grin before the emotionless mask was back.

"Would you care to join me in mingling?" He held out his arm which she linked and the walk off, they stopped to speak with Terry Boot and his family, then they saw the Goldstein's and they were speaking with the Davis's when they were approached by the Parkinson's. It was clear that Pansy was unfortunate and didn't get her mother's looks, he father was on the short side and has the same pug like face. She was dressed in purple and her short dark hair was clipped up away from her face.

"Lovegood, who is your friend." She asked imperiously.

"I am surprised you don't recognise me Miss Parkinson." Harry said blandly, he kissed the Lady Parkinson's hand and shook the Lords.

"Harry Potter-Black, it's a pleasure." Parkinson father and daughter sneered at him in distaste.

"What are you doing here Potter?" She demanded.

"I was invited and I believed it to be impolite to decline such an offer."

"I wasn't informed would someone of your ah status would be invited to something of such class." Parkinson Sr drawled and Harry smirked internally.

"You must not have been applicable for such information Mr Parkinson." Harry replied with a small shrug and was pleased when the man flushed slightly before glaring sharply at Harry.

"You're just not important enough Potter to cross our path." Pansy sneered and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Indeed, although it does raise the question as to what you have done to gain a place, however small it is, here Potter."

"You and your daughter must be short on hearing Mr Parkinson," Harry told him and the man flushed again.

"What are you talking about?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I believe I introduced myself as Harry Potter-_Black. _You clearly are not aware that you are speaking to the head of houses Potter and _Black_, Mr Parkinson." The warning was clear, the Blacks had a massive reputation which made them terrifying but Harry had a sweet look on his face as if this was the most pleasant conversation in the world.

"It doesn't matter Potter, your still the same golden boy saviour." Pansy spat in disgust, that was the wrong thing to say and Harry's eyes flashed Luna tightened her hold on his arm in warning.

"Parkinson, be quiet, it is now understood why the Parkinson family is finding it so difficult to find a betrothal." Harry kept his voice even and his expression pleasant but his eyes were glinting in malice, Pansy went red in anger and her father was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"How dare you-,"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I'm incorrect in my statement?" Harry asked in mock confusion, he knew for a fact he wasn't and by the darkening of colour on Parkinson Sr's face he knew as well.

"I thought so, but then again it mightn't just be the daughter who stove of potential contracts, I know myself if someone kept showing disrespect to me especially if they were of lower calibre I would make sure my families avoided everything to do with the disrespectful party. I do believe Narcissa was born a Black." Harry still had the pleasant friendly expression but his eyes were glowing with malevolent glee at the beet red Parkinson's and the anger on their faces.

"You insolent-,

"It would be most unfortunate for the Parkinson family to lose their status simply because the Lord didn't understand where others stood in the wizarding world, don't you agree Luna?"

"Yes, it would such a shame. Lack of respect could ruin a family name." She said coolly and Harry mentally patted her on the back.

"You don't know what you're talking about Potter." Pansy burst out drawing a few looks, Harry made sure to keep his face light and pleasant which was a contrast to the Parkinson's who were flushed and angry.

"Hrm, having two houses to run usually makes one inept I am sure." Luna's lip twitched.

"What could you possibly do, you are a mere teenager?"

"I am sure you will learn in time Parkinson."

"Why you-,"

"Come Luna, there are others that deserve our time." Harry cut him off and for a final insult he turned his back and walked away with Luna, when they were a good distance away Luna released a giggle.

"That was so funny, I'm surprised he didn't explode."

"He was pushing my buttons, besides, Parkinson needs to learn that compared to my titles he is a mere inconvenience. I could destroy them with a mere signature, the Blacks are a major backer in their main business, not that they would know because it was a deal made with Sirius' great-great-great-granddad." Harry shrugged and they engaged in conversation with the Greengrass's, Daphne was quite nice, a bit cold on the front but otherwise perfectly pleasant and obviously the perfect Heiress. The male Greengrass was a great conversationalist and Harry was drawn in to a talk on the ministry and Luna excused herself to find her father before the meal. Lucius called a hold to the talk and announced the meal was about to start, Harry walked with Hadrian Greengrass to his table, the Greengrass's were sat directly to the head tables left.

"Fudge is a fool, he was in Dumbledore's pocket first then he jumps out and the power goes beyond his head and he felt the need to tear apart anyone who could ruin his perfect world." Harry said and Hadrian nodded.

"Fudge was and always will be a weak minded man, he is spineless and hides behind his title of Minister. I know when Bagnold finally retired we were nearly given Crouch but obviously the scandal with his son happened."

"Yes, but Crouch would have been the worse option. He may not have been weak but the power went to him more so than Fudge."

"Oh, do you believe so?" Greengrass questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, he took to the extremes when he was granted the use of unforgivables and he put an innocent man in Azkaban without a trial simply because he believed the man was guilty. The man in question was a head of an ancient and noble house and if Crouch would do that to someone of that calibre who knows what he would have done." Harry explained.

"Really, I didn't know. How are you privy to such knowledge, you are after all quite young."

"I done a little digging, of course a bit of gold and the use of my name had a helping hand. Oh and I spoke to the prisoner in question." Harry raised his left shoulder in an unconcerned matter.

"Such knowledge is invaluable,"

"I agree, knowledge is, after all, power and it wouldn't do to be miss or uninformed."

"You are correct, I have enjoyed speaking with you Harry we must correspond, and I would like to hear some more of your opinions." He shook Harry's hand.

"The same Hadrian, it was a pleasure to me yourself and your beautiful wife." Harry kissed Naomi Greengrass's hand and flashed her smile which made her blush lightly, Harry made his way to the head table and he saw who was sat there. The Malfoy's obviously, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott and his father and the Dark Lord, Harry withheld a sigh; it would be a long meal.

"Good evening," Harry said lowly, he sat elegantly with his right hand lightly on the table and his left in his lap.

"Good evening Harry, are you enjoying yourself?" Narcissa asked and Harry flashed a smirk before he was blank.

"It is most enjoyable, I find words can do wonderful things." She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as ivory menu's appeared on the china. Harry glanced over at the food and refrained from rolling his eyes, purebloods did love to overdo things. He had a simple salad for a starter as he wasn't keen on soup and light conversation soon picked up, Harry ignored the looks he was receiving from the Lestrange's and the Nott's.

"Harry, what did you say to the Parkinson's?" Draco asked him, Harry tilted his head.

"We heard a disturbance earlier where they were angry, they all keep glaring viciously at you and Pansy expressed her distaste with you."

"Hrm such lack of decorum is most unbecoming, especially to an un-betrothed daughter." Harry said lightly sipping his wine, he wasn't a fan of the stuff himself but appearance were all.

"You didn't?" Draco looked at him and Harry had the impression that if they were in private the teen would be gaping.

"Of course not, I merely suggested that if someone of lower calibre would use such disrespect to those above them when their only daughter is un-betrothed then it would be a grievous error in judgement from the father. It was pleasant conversation and some light advice." Harry explained with a light shrug, next to him Tom smirked.

"Indeed, and this advice was requested?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Most definitely, one does not allow someone to keep repeating the same mistakes, it would be quite disrespectful."

"Quite," Harry's lip twitched.

"Yes, of course Parkinson believed he was above such advice, such a shame that they could lose their status for their blatant lack of respect." Harry locked eyes with the Parkinson lord and raised his glass in mockery, the man flushed again and Harry smirked.

"A notable lack of respect then?"

"Indeed, he believed because of my age I am inept. Soon he will realise his mistake, I pity him." Harry chucked lightly but his eyes were on fire, the Parkinson family would soon lose their wealth which would end up sitting nicely in the Black fortune, Harry might even claim a blood feud and completely ruin the man; because he could.

"Are you calling blood?" And Harry's smirk stretched, he must think a lot like the Dark Lord.

"The decision has not been made, of course a main funding will be pulled at the quickest convenience that may suffice." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Lucius wince slightly, it went unnoticed to everyone bar himself and the Dark Lord.

"I see,"

"I'm sorry, I can't just ignore it." Bella burst out, luckily her voice was low so only the head table heard. "What is he doing here?"

"Mr Potter-Black was invited, Bella." Lucius murmured.

"Black," She breathed and Harry was glad she was horrified.

"Yes, I have been granted the Black headship." Harry brushed his robes showing the ring and Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly.

"How?"

"Well there were some queries because obviously I wasn't born a Black and you need Black blood to wear the ring but Sirius named me heir, it turns out my grandmother was a Black." Harry had a small smirk at Bella's queasy look, whatever else Bella had to say was swallowed as she wasn't stupid enough to anger her own head of house.

"You seemed to be getting on well with Hadrian Greengrass." Tom noted and Harry tilted his head.

"Yes, a rather informative man with a lovely wife. We were discussing the ministry actually, fortunately the old fool was kept out of the conversation as much as possible."

"I can see why, the ministry today is only to be ridiculed. Fudge is a fool and half of the departments are useless."

"There are certain members of the ministry need to be _removed_." Harry clenched his right hand and the words 'I must not tell lies' shone in the light.

"Of course then the corruption of the wizengamot needs to be sorted and Fudge has to go."

"Yes, the wizengamot or the chief of the wizengamot has to change. Fudge is on his last limbs now, if everything plans out he will be gone via the next election and that gives an opening to discard those who have outlived their time." Tom told him, the table had gone quiet during their talk, it was like they couldn't believe the Dark Lord was discussing plans with Harry Potter.

"There will be those who oppose a correct minister, I believe Scrimgeor is a favourite and there are those who believe they will be using themselves as proxy to guarantee a win; much has changed. Obviously there are things that can be done about the chief but only time will tell, and that will be the real time consumer." Harry said and Tom's eyes burned as he deciphered the meanings, he nodded once.

"Some will be in for an unfortunate surprise, I believe plans for the chief can be made I am assured in my abilities." Tom told him and Harry raised one eyebrow.

"Indeed, like I said only time will tell." Harry smirked, the remnants of the first course disappeared and the drinks were changed to red wine. There were 4 options on the menu hidden in fancy words, chicken, beef, fish or vegetarian; Harry chose chicken. There was more talk on the ministry and Hogwarts, Harry listened to Lucius, Nott Sr and the Dark Lord speak of the school with interest.

"With the intel that Umbridge gathered from her time there, I am led to believe that the school is in worse disarray than first believed. It may be prudent to situate her back there." Harry made a small scoff at the back of his throat, Umbridge would be back at that school when hell froze over, and this drew attention to him.

"Umbridge was a bias fool." Harry stated, he placed his cutlery down crossed over to show he wasn't finished.

"Madam Umbridge is a high ranking ministry official, I cannot see why her information wouldn't be correct." Harry raised both his eyebrows, he could not believe that that just came from Lucius' mouth and by the expression on Tom's face he agreed.

"Mr Malfoy you off all people should know that just because someone is a high ranking ministry official doesn't make them impervious to error. Of course Umbridge had more fault than anything else and placing her back in Hogwarts would be a highly idiotic move that would cause revolt." Luckily for him Lucius didn't flush but he looked a bit uncomfortable before he was emotionless again.

"What is it that would cause such a reaction? I was told Umbridge was a brilliant teacher and the results of defence against the dark arts were the highest ever seen." Nott Sr said, Harry surmised that Theodore had reported that Umbridge was great.

"Last year we were not taught anything remotely informative by Umbridge. She was bias to the point that over half the school were looking for ways to drive her out, I know this because they looked to me. Her methods were borderline sickening and I myself was subject to the majority of it." Harry told him, the permanent scar on his hand was a constant reminder, Umbridge would die; soon.

"Then how do you explain the improved results, you yourself set a record?" Harry allowed a smirk.

"It is quite simple, I myself taught nearly half the school defence against the dark arts until we were betrayed."

"You! That's preposterous boy, do not tell such lies." Harry's eyes flashed and a small breeze ruffled his hair where his magic had leaked and wrapped up around him in warning, the table was silent now and Harry smiled at Nott Sr but there was nothing pleasant about the smile, it promised pain and suffering to the one it was directed at.

"I do not need to lie Mr Nott, it's unbecoming to do so and I do not appreciate being called boy, the last person to use such a term found themselves in a very _grave_ situation." His voice was soft.

"Are you threatening me Potter?" Nott demanded and Harry's smile widened.

"It's Potter-_Black _and of course not Mr Nott, I don't remember saying anything remotely threatening in my last sentence, excuse me if it came across that way, I assure you it wasn't intended." The light sarcasm made the Dark Lord and surprisingly the Lestrange's smirk.

"Although, I do not relish in your vocal opinion that I am a liar Mr Nott. Such insinuations can lead to most unfortunate occurrences but of course you were merely startled by me proclaiming such a feat, I must admit it is quite unbelievable I was at the time 15." Harry sipped his glass before continuing.

"It wouldn't do to insist that I am untruthful without validating my claim, I would advise you refrain from doing so again." Nott was red by this point and it looked as if he was bursting to rage at Harry, the teen in question had his emotionless mask back in place but his eyes were elite with malicious fire, he loved playing with words.

"As I was saying before such an unjust accusation, Umbridge will not survive another year in Hogwarts. Not only with the students revolt, many members of staff have expressed their dislike of Umbridge and there is a very unhappy heard if centaurs which will love to deal with the woman their way, I think there is a heard of acromantula which will be well fed if she ever stepped foot in that school as a teacher again." The dismissal of Nott Sr wasn't sitting well with him and Harry spied him itching for his wand, the teen smirked and glanced at him in challenge. His words about Umbridge seemed to leave an impression and they were thinking things over.

"You believe that Umbridge will be a mistake." Lucius asked.

"A grievous one, if you want inside information from Hogwarts, place someone from the ranks as the defence professor. The position has yet to be filled and Dumbledore is always desperate, the position is said to be cursed." Here Harry looked at Tom who merely smirked.

"That idea has merit, I will look in to it." Tom told him and Harry nodded, after he finished his meal he ordered the mango sorbet for desert and listened to the conversations around him. The Malfoy's were speaking about Draco's results with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Draco was speaking with Theodore Nott about school, and Nott Sr was speaking with Rabastan and the Dark Lord. Harry observed the entire room, it was all very neat and crisp with only the low murmurs of conversation never escaping the tables in which they were spoke at, the pureblood customs were above stuffy but Harry relished in the twisting of words and the underhand comments. The meal was finished and the music began, Lucius and Narcissa were the first to take to the floor, they were followed by Draco who took a pretty blonde girl that Harry didn't know. Other couples soon followed suit and Harry withheld a grimace knowing he had to dance, it was one thing he couldn't stand about pureblood customs, and Tom seemed to sense his distaste and smirked.

"Do you not wish to dance?" Harry scowled at the man's tone, it was clear amusement.

"It is perfectly acceptable for you not to dance as majority know you are the Dark Lord, I on the other hand have two damn houses on show and it would be questioned if I didn't. Unfortunately you asked a girl for a dance out of polite courtesy and it's like an invitation for marriage proposals, something which I am not interested in. I don't even like girls." Harry muttered the last part to himself as he swept away, he spotted Luna and grinned to himself. He held out his right hand with a bow of his head once he had approached her.

"Would you care to dance Miss Lovegood?"

"It would be an honour Mr Potter-Black." Harry led her on to the dance floor and began the dance, he actually enjoyed dancing with Luna they spoke of nondescript things and at the end of the song he kissed her hand and led her off. He danced with Daphne, which was a safe option as she was already betrothed to Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, who was betrothed to Terry Boot, and numerous other girls who were safely contracted away. He escaped when he spotted Draco at the refreshment table and walked swiftly over, he asked for a fire whiskey and sighed as the liquid burned his throat.

"You seem popular tonight." Draco told him and Harry sighed.

"I dislike this part of the ball."

"Oh I know, it is rather amusing to watch you surrounded by girls who would love to be the future Mrs Potter-Black, especially when there never will be one." Draco smirked, the blonde knew of his preference and Harry was tempted to punch him out of his amusement.

"Haha I'm glad you enjoy my suffering, I'll remind the future Mrs Malfoy to not be disappointed when her husband is more interested in fucking her brother than herself." Was Harry biting reply, Draco choked on his drink and it was Harry's turn to smirk.

"Thanks Harry,"

"Any time Draco," The blonde shook his head with a small smile as Harry downed his drink and re-joined the frivolous dancing. He offered Narcissa a dance which she accepted graciously, they were spinning elegantly around the room perfectly.

"You are a marvellous dancer Harry." She pointed out as he span her around.

"Thank you Narcissa, I forced myself to learn after the horror of the yule ball." Harry told her.

"Yes Draco told me it was rather painful to watch." Harry grimaced lightly before smiling.

"I don't like to remember, I blame Dumbledore." She laughed lightly and the dance finished so Harry led her off with a small bow, Harry couldn't hack any more pointless twirling and was tempted to hide when he spotted Tom making his way to the refreshments after ending a conversation. Harry slipped in to step with the older man who smirked as soon as he saw who was next to him, Harry withheld his huff of injustice.

"Have you finally tired of dancing, I think you may crush some poor girls heart if that is the case." Tom said.

"Screw them, they interest me not. I am leaving soon, I like the political games and the toying with words but this drives me insane." Harry muttered looking around at the dancing with a sneer, the Dark Lord made a noise of agreement.

"Pureblood customs are always pretentious and extravagant, it is mostly pointless time wasting but it can make or break the family name."

"I refuse to join that idea, I have four titles and I am not hosting a ball for each of them, I would have to move location 4 times and each family name has a different affiliation." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"I do not blame you, I must agree I do not embrace the hosting of such gatherings." Harry cast a quick tempus charm and was shocked to see it was 11:15, he thanked his lucky stars that people would start to leave around this time.

"Thank Merlin," He breathed as he started to see people approach Lucius and Narcissa to say their goodbyes.

"Excuse me I have orders to pass out." Tom told him, Harry rolled his eyes and went to find Luna before she left.

"It was wonderful to see you Luna, I'll see you in school." Harry kissed her hand delicately, she rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"See you Harry, I'm sure there will be a lot to talk about in school."

"You are, of course, correct." Harry flashed her a smile and walked over to Draco who was saying goodbye to his friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"There you are, I couldn't find you." Draco exclaimed and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I was saying goodbye to Luna." Harry said.

"Mother says you can leave if you want, you don't have to see everyone out." Harry grinned.

"You mother is a diamond." Harry told him and Draco smiled.

"I know, but she expects you for breakfast by 9."

"That's fine."

"Wait, you're staying here." Nott questioned and Harry nodded.

"Yes, Narcissa extended the invitation, something about Draco here pining for my company." Harry said with a smirk, he threw his arm over Draco's shoulder and the blonde jabbed him in the side to get him off.

"Prat,"

"You're a lot different from school Potter." Blaise said it wasn't mean it was just a statement.

"Zabini right?" Blaise nodded, "There are quite a few people, including myself, that have masks that people are not meant to see through in school, this is a different environment." Harry explained with a small shrug, Blaise raised an eyebrow but said no more.

"Good night," Harry said to them all and strode over to Narcissa.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Narcissa."

"It is quite alright Harry." Harry kissed her hand and left the room, he climbed the first set of stairs and released a sigh of relief. He slowly walked to his room when he heard soft footsteps coming up behind him, he knew who it was instantly.

"What happened to the silent approach?" Harry asked lightly, on the inside he was sweating, he had been fighting ridiculously hard urges all night in the man's presence and now they were alone and nothing to stop Harry being a complete twat.

"I remember having multiple vicious curses sent at me the previous times."

"Protecting one's health; smart." Harry commented amused.

"Of course," He was right next to Harry now. "You are astoundingly different without your masks; I have to say I did enjoy the show."

"It's fun toying with people, at one point I thought Nott Sr would hex me, he was twitching for his wand."

"I thought you would have noticed that, I haven't seen Izar lose his cool in many years." Tom said to him and the smirk was in his voice, Harry flashed a grin.

"It was amusing," they were nearing Harry's room now and Harry turned to face the Dark Lord.

"Do you believe that I am the same 'golden saviour'?" Tom stepped closer to the teen who backed up in the wall.

"Oh no, tonight you have definitely convinced me otherwise." His voice was low and eyes were glowing, Harry's thoughts were slowing as he took in the complete appearance up close, his breathing took on an edge.

"I uh thought," Harry swallowed, "I thought I might." The Dark Lord ran his index finger from Harry's temple to his jaw and lifted the teens chin to look him in the eyes, Harry's last coherent thoughts went out the window as he locked on to burning crimson eyes.

"You interest me, hidden _**snake**_" The last part was said in parceltongue, Harry's lust skyrocketed and then Tom kissed him. Harry went blank for a second before responding, good Merlin the man was kissing god Harry thought, Tom pinned him to the wall and dominated the kiss not that Harry was in any position to protest. Tom broke the kiss to trail kisses and bites down his neck making Harry hiss in pleasure.

"You wouldn't be trying to seduce me to your side would you?" Harry asked but his voice was husky.

"I am confident in my abilities." He murmured against Harry's neck, he kissed the teen again and Harry couldn't help the small moan that escaped. Harry chanced a bite to Tom's neck which made the man growl and the teen smirked.

"You have to want it." Harry told him,

"I assure you I do."

"Then show me _**my lord**_." Harry slipped out of his grasp and straight in to his room at a surprising speed, just before the door closed he heard Tom speak.

"You're playing a dangerous game little snake, I always get what I want." The door shut and Harry collapsed on his bed and couldn't help but think it the ball had a brilliant ending.

**So what did you think? I had to re-write this chapter a few times because I wanted to show Harry at his best and I wanted to the pureblood customs ok, review and let me know what you think, I'm working on the next chapter where Ron and Hermione come in.**

**Jessiikaa***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs****. So, this chapter features more Harry/Tom, and the meeting with Ron and Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J. K.**

**Warning: Swearing and light slash.**

_**Parceltongue**_

**Chapter 4.**

Harry avoided all contact with the Dark Lord for an entire week which was an impressive seeing as the man ate with the Malfoy's daily and could be found anywhere, Harry had resorted to hiding in the weirdest of places such as inside an ornate desk in the east wing because he had spotted Tom walking down the corridor and there was nowhere else to go, still Harry didn't know how he fit. He wasn't afraid per se, he just knew if he saw Tom he would want to jump the man which wasn't recommended and he needed a clear head. Harry had written to his friends and sent them portkey's with Lucius' permission, they would arrive in the entrance hall after lunch and an elf would bring them to Harry's room. He knew what they would talk about and he had a feeling they would be going to the dark a lot sooner than anticipated, Harry mentally cursed the Dark Lord for his good looks and amazing kissing skills.

Harry went down to lunch and wolf down his food before Tom had arrived, he all but ran from the room and skirted in the shadows until he reached the duelling room, he practiced his duelling and he made sure to feel all of his power, he felt the magic around him and grinned at the feeling. He froze when he heard something in the corridor outside, waving his wand to clear the room and threw his invisibility cloak over him just as Tom entered. The red eyes flicked around the room and a small smirk came to his face before he span and left the room, Harry sighed in relief but he knew he couldn't avoid the man forever, he would have to see him soon enough Harry would just drag out that occurrence for as long as possible. He jogged to his room under the cloak and only removed it when he was safely in his room, he threw it on to the bed, grabbed his clothes and went for a shower. He was came out dressed in dark green skinny jeans, white top and black dragon hide boots which were shin high, Harry left his hair down and threw some parchment on his desk.

"You are awfully good at avoidance." A smooth voice said to him, Harry span around to see the Dark Lord leaning casually against the wall, Harry mentally cursed as he tried to look anywhere but the man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said firmly and Tom smirked.

"An invisibility cloak often helps."

"I only used the cloak today." Then he cursed because he had all but admitted he had been avoiding the man.

"I thought you weren't avoiding me?"

"Damn it Tom, this is why I was avoiding you, I can't think and I need a clear head." Harry exclaimed wrenching at his hair, the man made his head spin and always had ever since second year, he wouldn't deny that he wanted the Dark Lord, badly, but he also needed a clear head. The Dark Lord glided over to him and Harry backed in to the desk, he cursed the fact he always seemed to end up in a place with no escape, Tom lightly bit his neck and Harry hummed in approval.

"And that's such a bad thing?"

"With you, yes." Harry felt the smirk.

"I want you at my side," He murmured as his kissed along the teen's jaw, Harry's thought patterns were blank as he was kissed, he found himself lifted on the desk with legs wrapped around Tom. They were so oblivious that neither heard the knock at the door or the people entering until someone gasped, they sprang apart and whipped towards the door to see Ron, Hermione and the twins, Harry groaned and buried his face in Tom's neck.

"I hate you so much right now, just so you know." Harry muttered and Tom chuckled.

"Oh I know,"

"This is going to take a lot of explaining." The Dark Lord smirked, kissed him heatedly again and swept from the room, Harry got up and fell face first on the bed with another groan.

"Definitely wasn't expecting that." Fred said with a grin,

"Looks like someone has been busy." George put in.

"Tell us all about it dear snake." They finished together, Harry sat up with a sheepish smile.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here, come in make yourselves at home." Harry said brightly, he shut the door and warded it with everything he knew, Hermione all but threw herself at him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried and I'm so confused, what on earth is that man thinking. I cannot believe him, and he's done this before, how much am I missing, what if-,"

"Let him breath, I'm sure Harry has something in mind, he always does." Ron gently peeled her of Harry who was going blue, he gulped a lungful of air.

"I need you two to lie down before I can explain anything and I warn you now; its bad." They nodded and led down, he started with Hermione and broke her blocks, there was more than the twins and it took a bit more out of him, she was out cold which was good for the time being as Harry didn't think she would take it too well. He broke Ron's next and watched pleased as the memories and charms broke, he came out of Ron's scape and woke them with a wave of his wand, the woke up and were sick which he banished quickly, he called an elf for 2 headache relievers and passed them out, once they were coherent they exploded. It took a solid 5 minutes to calm them down and they were both looking mutinous when they were sat, Ron had his wand out and his eyes were flicking to the door as if he was questioning going to murder someone at that point and Hermione was gripping the arms so hard Harry was generally surprised they hadn't broke.

"I don't have to explain much now do I?" Harry began and they shook their heads.

"We need to tell you things though, we were obliviated again this summer before you got to us." Ron got out and Harry hissed.

"Before you explain," George began.

"How about you remove those awful glamours?" Fred finished, Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a horrified squeak before bolting to the bathroom.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot I used to look like this." She came out of the bathroom looking completely different, the bushy brown hair, bucktoothed, plain girl was gone, she was replaced by an elegant, stunning girl. Hermione had smooth curly long chocolate hair that fell just past her waist, finished features and sparkling dark eyes. Her figure had changed too, she had beautiful curves and mile long legs, an arrogant smirk graced her features.

"Damn Mione, I forgot you looked that good." Harry told her with a smirk of his own.

"Likewise Potter, your turn Swift." Ron disappeared and a yelp sounded from the bathroom before he came back out, Harry blinked a few times.

"Whoa, now that's a change." Ron had more auburn hair than the vivid Weasley red, he had a nice toned body, less freckles, sharper features and crystal blue eyes, the red head grinned.

"This feels good,"

"Now were back to our beautiful selves," Harry said and they laughed.

"I miss us," Hermione smiled and the other members of the trio grinned.

"Back to business, we have a few matters that we need to sort." The rest of the room scoffed.

"A few, Snake, that's like saying the Malfoy's have blonde hair."

"First thing is Dumbledore." All faces darkened.

"He has to go, at the soonest convenience, light or dark; he's gone." Harry stated.

"We have all the information we need to ruin him, it just needs to be done correctly but then we have you for that." Hermione said.

"True, Swift I need you to begin planning how we are going to work around my isolation, you are best at strategy." Ron nodded.

"I can't begin a plan until we know where your new quarters are situated. The map will be a key aspect, golems will be needed and I think I may have something that will help us more than we know." Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron smirked.

"Well last year we were in the department of mysteries and there were a lot of timeturners just hanging around so a grabbed one or 12."

"Swift, I could kiss you right now." Harry breathed.

"I wouldn't be too opposed but I don't believe the person you were locked in heated tongue battle would agree." Harry blushed lightly.

"Who was that?" the twins asked and Harry wrinkled his nose, Hermione tilted her head before it snapped up to look at him through narrowed eyes, Harry swallowed.

"Snake," She began slowly, "Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was." Harry winced at the tone, she wasn't happy.

"Um,"

"I cannot believe you, I knew you said you wanted him even though it was impossible, now he's here I didn't think you would actually go for it." She burst out.

"Wait, the only person Harry said he wanted that he could have would be the Dark Lord well Tom Riddle at least." Ron said slowly before he whipped round.

"The basilisk is human." He breathed. "Snake, how in Merlin's name?"

"It wasn't even my fault." Harry told them but they both just raised their eyebrows at him.

"He made the first move."

"What happened before?"

"Well it was the ball so-," he was cut off by 4 groans.

"Snake, you haven't been yourself for years in public, no one knows what you can be like out of the 'golden boy' image, not only do you not look extremely different but there's something about how you act."

"I know, but it was so fun, which reminds me I have to ruin Parkinson next time I go to Gringotts."

"You caught his interest and now he won't stop until his has what he wants, you know this, you're exactly the same." Harry smirked at that.

"Which is why I will keep twisting until I have what I want. Come on, you said yourself I've always wanted him, why can't I make sure I get what I want, you know I will make sure I have the perfect situation before I settle."

"He has a point." Ron conceded and Hermione nodded.

"So we're dark then." Harry grinned,

"Oh no, we are definitely neutral, he has his work cut out if he thinks I'll be easily swayed." They grinned,

"Just checking you haven't lost your touch."

"Please,"

"What else have you got planned?"

"Well Manic and Panic did a marvellous job at clean up so until the 29th I am free to put everything in order, I found out that the old fool is using my house seats, which means someone else is probably using yours with a proxy Swift and Paws yours is probably empty." Both thought for a second and a lord and lady ring appeared on their fingers, Ron held the Prewett family ring and Hermione held the McKinnon ring. Harry had found a handy loop hole for Ron to claim the ring and of course the goblins were only too happy to screw others over to aid their top client, as there were no male Prewett's left it went to Molly but she was married to Arthur, as they had kids Bill was the Weasley heir and he could claim the Prewett ring but they had multiple children so it would go to Charlie, the Goblins had found a brilliant line in the rules that stated if the Lord ring wasn't claimed by its next in line within 1 year the heir forfeits the direct choice and the ring can be claimed by any with Prewett blood. Usually a father would present their son with the heir ring at 11 and they heir could claim the Lordship at 15 if there was no one left in the family or they would wait until their father stepped down or died. Charlie had never came forth to claim his right so Ron stepped up and claimed the ring, the goblins were only too happy to be dealing with the Prewett fortune again to them gold was gold.

Hermione was a true shock, they did a blood chance on an off chance but when it popped up she was a direct descendent from the supposed dead McKinnon line they were shocked speechless, it turned out that the McKinnon's has a squib and didn't disown the child before they give it for adoption after birth and they died before they could officially disown the child, Daniel Granger was in fact Daniel McKinnon; Squib. Hermione snapped up the opportunity to claim the heiress ring as squibs couldn't claim in the wizarding world, she was officially Lady Hermione Granger-McKinnon as there were no other blood relatives alive and the goblins were only delighted to keep that information quiet, both Ron and Hermione had begun investing and building their names up in the shadows like Harry and the gold was flowing more than ever.

"If he's using your seats for proxy it means he's been blocking laws, ones which could possibly be for our favour."

"He has, the werewolf and vampire laws were blocked with my seats, I'm going to the goblins to see if they can twist a few lines in the Peverell and Black Lordship lines, if they can Narcissa will proxy the Black and Tom will place Lucius and proxy for Peverell, unfortunately I can't do anything about Potter and Gryffindor and the Potter house is set to gain another seat by the end of the summer, the muggle business' have bloomed better than we thought." Harry told them.

"There's nothing we can do about that and we cannot start working on Dumbledore until we have all of our information from the chamber." Hermione sighed.

"What was it you had to tell me, you said you were obliviated again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, were overheard some of the orders plans and Molly and Ginny's plans for you." Ron began with a scowl, he didn't count them as family at all.

"You will have to be on your guard this year more than ever, love potions and liquid imperious." Harry snarled.

"What else?"

"They are definitely going for Scrimgeor as minister, and something is happening with Remus, but we were caught before we could find out, their planning something with him." Ron said and Harry frowned.

"We will have to get eyes and ears on them, we have so much hidden in the chamber." Hermione's eyes widened.

"The edited map, eyes and ears." Harry blinked before grinning.

"I knew we were geniuses."

"Guys, you are still gathering information about the order yes?"

"We've been leaving listening devices around HQ and we have them scattered around the Burrow, we will collect them on the school run."

"Right, that will keep us up to date on what their planning next. Ron will plan as soon as we find out where I'm locked up too, Mione will be sorting through our accounts to forward our businesses and our dirt and I will be building ways to get rid of Dumbledore." They nodded.

"I want Swift to plan a way to get rid of Umbridge just in case Scrimgeor does get the minister position, she needs to go, and everything else depends on when we fall."

"Are you going to continue the DA?"

"I might, or I may bring it to a select few and teach them everything we've been learning, of course now we've got our full power back you will have to redo everything before I can start teaching again, I've already caught up and I can still duel." They nodded.

"Gentlemen, you need to get on the creative front, any ideas that come to you which could help us. I'm not too worried about getting caught now Swift has managed to get his hands on timeturners." The twins nodded.

"We've been thinking, we could create a eyes and ears map of HQ and the Burrow multiple copies so we can watch them at all time, if we can somehow get in to Dumbles office we can hook the eyes and ears in there too." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Use Winky, Dumbledore always said Tom underestimated other being's magic but so does he, he believes everything in the castle is loyal to him but the castle itself hates the man, do what you can."

"What have you said to the Dark Lord so far?" Hermione asked as the guys started to plan.

"We've discussed the school, I suggested putting someone from the ranks as the DADA professor, I also pointed out Umbridge would be a very bad idea."

"Someone suggested that!"

"Nott and Malfoy Sr's, I had fun with Nott." Harry smirked.

"I can imagine, what was his response?"

"He would look in to it, we also discussed the ministry and he said we should go ahead with Dumbledore, he is confident in his abilities to sway me."

"We will be swayed, we knew that from the beginning, it's just when it will happen." Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded.

"I don't know what to do Paws, I refuse to get drunk on his power which I am sure he has used to his advantage to get what he wants, I know I've done it myself but I can't deny I want him badly. It's not like it will start a _relationship_ and I don't care if it's only casual but I cannot think around him, and its driving me crazy." Harry was pacing and threw his hands up.

"Snake, breath," She ordered and Harry took a deep breath.

"Now, what do you do when you are fishing for something you want?"

"Create interest, entice, stay out of reach then strike." Harry recited immediately, it was a game play he always used and it had yet to fail.

"You have created interest that much is clear. I think you have enticed but you can always extend on that," She smirked at him and Harry grinned, enticement was so much fun when you were beautiful.

"I need to keep focus, soon I will have to answer him. Only today he said he wanted me at his side." Harry muttered.

"Wait what?"

"Before you came in, Tom said he wanted me at his side."

"What in Merlin's name have you been doing?" She demanded and Harry was confused.

"Being myself, why?"

"He said at, Harry, not on but at, there is a difference. You've caught his attention, not only interest."

"How long shall I hold out, I want to have some fun?"

"I say first week of school, that way if gives us time to sort everything and you said you we're going to Gringotts." He nodded with a smirk.

"I'm thinking I can up the enticement though, it'll be fun to make him sweat. Being the Dark Lord he usually gets what he wants." Hermione grinned at him.

"Snake, we have a plan, the maps should be up and running by the first week of school." Fred said with a strange glint in his eye which was mirrored by his twin.

"Ron will work on the Burrow, Kreacher already knows HQ and the headmaster's office is ours." George stated and Harry nodded.

"Good, keep me informed."

"Will do,"

"Right, I will be leaving here in 11 days. We know me and Paws cannot act until we are back at school, getting to the chamber will be the first task but we our memories back it is much simpler, we just have to find the dungeon passage. In the first week or so we will fall, we have lots to sort out thanks to that fool so the time turners will be used, we will complete the day then go back to leave the school. Gringotts is going to take a while and I have a feeling Ragnok will not be pleased."

"Agreed, I can start plans for Umbridge as soon as I get back. I will begin the basis for working around your isolation but I can't fully begin without knowing where you are and I will also work with the twins." Ron said.

"We will collect listening devices during the school run, create the maps and we were thinking a communications device, like a mirror but something more inconspicuous, we will look in to it." George suggested and Harry tilted his head.

"The idea has merit but concentrate on the eyes and ears." Harry told them and they nodded.

"I can help and I will jot down things we need to go over but I'm helpless until we get in to the chamber, I can't even remember everything we have down there its so frustrating, damn that man."

"Just remember, when we get back to school, you will have nothing to do with me." Harry reminded them and they nodded.

"Last thing, OWL's?" Harry said, "Now I know Paws passed everything what about you Swift you weren't too sure on a few exams."

"Aced them except history and divination, E's in everything 'cept Defence, Charms and Potions where I got O's." Ron told him proudly and Harry grinned.

"I knew you would pass, the amount of work you put in it was impossible for you not too."

"What subjects are we going to continue?" Hermione asked and Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure, obviously history and divination are gone but I was confused on care."

"I think it would be best if we all dropped care, we just wont have the time otherwise, even with the timeturners we need rest." Hermione pointed out and the others nodded.

"Right, dropping care, history and divination, are you keeping Arithmancy and Runes?" Hermione tilted her head in thought.

"I think I'll have to, it will be suspicious if the studious Hermione Granger suddenly drops a subject she aced, history is understandable, I can say I can't bare Binns and I'm self studying for the NEWT's McGonagall will buy it." She pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Ok well I think that's everything we can sort for now. Oh, and we will meet on the second evening of term to begin planning, we need to get our hands on the school eyes and ears." Harry said to them as they rose to leave.

"We had better go; the meeting will have finished now." Mione said casting a tempus.

"I have you covered and in dire situations Dobby will come, he's taking you back now actually." The elf popped in.

"Dobby has Master Harry's friend safe." He said before popping them away, the twins activated their own portkeys and disappeared in a flash, Harry sighed and flopped down. He was a sitting duck until they got back to school and he hated it, if he was spotted outside before the 29th he would be screwed so he couldn't go to Gringotts yet just to be safe, at least he would have fun with the Dark Lord, Hermione was right, once Harry set his sights on something he went after it until he got it. With a smirk Harry rose and left the room, it was approaching dinner so he went straight to the dining room to eat, he was thankful to Hermione for giving him a verbal slap, he wasn't thinking clearly but he was sorted now. It was time to play his game. He straightened himself up as he walked and made his magic swarm him, wrapping around him like a glove and making his eyes glow, his expression blank. Harry took his place next to the Dark Lord with a nod to the occupants.

"Did your meeting go accordingly?" Tom asked him.

"Yes, plans have been set in to motion, it seems Dumbledore has become rather callous with the use of his wand. He will have to be removed regardless of my decision." Harry told him.

"Is that so?"

"Hmm, unfortunately I cannot begin those plans until I have returned to the castle. However, I do have Swift, Manic and Panic working on aids for the upcoming year. As I am being isolated we will have to move in the shadows but it will be done." Tom nodded once.

"You are confident?"

"Of course, Dumbledore will be in for a surprise at the beginning of this year, I will begin ruining him as soon as I have set the clauses at Gringotts. With the aids being created we will skate around unnoticed." Harry confirmed.

"Lucius, Narcissa, once Harry has had his clauses written you will be taking up in the wizengamot. Narcissa you will be the Black proxy and Lucius you will be sitting for the house of Peverell." Tom told them and they looked shocked but nodded.

"When will this be My Lord?" Lucius asked Tom who looked towards Harry.

"I should be at Gringotts by the 10th, it depends on timetables and staff appointment, I usually have a DADA teacher with an unusual interest in me." Harry rolled his eyes and Tom smirked.

"This year I think you will be fine, the DADA teacher won't stop you from leaving the school."

"You have filled the position?" Harry questioned shocked and Tom nodded.

"Who?" Harry just received a smirk, the Dark Lord rose from the table and swept from the room, Harry watched him leave with a smirk curling to his lips and his eyes glowing.

"Harry," His attention snapped to Draco who was looking at him in a very Hermione-like way.

"Draco?"

"Come to the library?" The dark haired teen nodded and followed him out, he threw himself in to a chair and looked at the blonde.

"You called?"

"I know that look," The blonde stated, "Are you clinically insane?" Harry merely smirked.

"You sound like Mione."

"Well she's smart."

"Just let me have my fun, I have 11 days left before I leave." Harry said with a crooked grin.

"On your head, but try not to get your self in too much shit." Draco sighed and Harry rolled his eyes as he got up.

"You know me,"

"That's not reassuring." Draco called after him. Harry smirked as he ran his hand through his hair as he went down a corridor, he casually leaned against the door frame of the duelling room as the Dark Lord practiced, and it was amazing to watch. Harry took in detail every movement, the code name basilisk really was fitting because Harry could see Tom was wound waiting for the perfect moment to strike, with a final slash of his wand the Dark Lord finished the duel.

"Is there any particular reason you are stood there?" Tom's voice interrupted Harry's musings.

"No specific reason." Harry replied pushing himself of the frame, he slowly stepped in to the Dark Lord's sight and took pleasure when the man's eyes raked him hungrily, Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Of course there could be multiple reasons for me watching you." Harry casually glanced over Tom and licked his lips, he noticed that the Dark Lord followed the movement and he stepped closer.

"Oh, and what could they be?" Tom's voice was lower as he moved closer.

"I can think of a few,"

"Hrm," Harry stepped around the Dark Lord,

"But they would be my reasons." Harry let his breath run against Tom's neck, he kissed the pale skin and then lightly bit down drawing a hiss.

"Are you sure want to play this game?" Tom murmured and Harry smirked against his neck.

"How else am I going to get what _I _want?" The Dark Lord chucked.

_**You should be careful snake**_ he hissed and it sent shivers down Harry's spine, he didn't know parceltongue could sound so damn hot.

_**There is no fun in sticking to the rules**_ Harry replied he silently stepped away as Tom span around, Harry slowly backed toward the door with his eyes constantly watching the Dark Lord's movement.

_**I love the thrill**_ Harry hissed before he left and disappeared down the corridor, he smirked to himself; let the fun begin.

Harry had been dancing around the Dark Lord for a week, he was having fun teasing and making the man want him, it was probably a new experience for Tom not to have whatever he wanted straight away. Harry took vindictive pleasure in making the crimson eyes darken and the hungry look was a prominent whenever they were in the same room, he knew it was only a matter of time before Tom made his move as Harry was leaving in 3 days and the Dark Lord would only let the games continue for so long. All through the week he had found himself pushed against many walls and snogged senseless; not that he was complaining. He was generally surprised none of the Malfoy's had caught them at it, the Dark Lord had the tendency to appear out of thin air and kiss him in the most open places. Harry pulled on his tight black skinny jeans and a tight black top, he was going to practice today as it would probably be the last time until he managed to get to the chamber, he went to breakfast forgoing robes because he would only be taking them off and Lucius could screw himself and 'proper decorum'. Everyone turned to look at him when he entered the dining room and Harry spotted the slight whitening of Tom's knuckles as he gripped his fork that little bit harder, he withheld a smirk and sat down.

"Where are your robes?" Lucius asked in a stiff tone, Harry knew the man was keeping himself from sneering, he didn't want to anger someone with so many titles.

"I am going to be duelling, I refuse to where robes to eat when I will be taking them off in minutes and before you ask my duelling robes are custom made and they cost around your entire wardrobe; I'm not wearing them for practice." Harry told him bluntly, nothing else was said but Tom raised an eyebrow with a smirk, Harry raise a shoulder and shot a pointed look that said 'and you're going to complain when?'. He ate quickly and left for the duelling room, Harry set up the dummies and began, he relished in the feel of his magic thrumming around him as he cut down the opponents. Harry span and twisted his movements swift and graceful, it was like a deadly dance. He went through everything he knew even attempting some of the spells he had read about, they came naturally and he mixed them in to his duelling, he finished with his patronus and pumped it with power making it fill the room with a blinding white light. When it dulled he found himself face to face with the Dark Lord, Harry had his lips claimed roughly and his hands somehow ended twisted themselves in to Tom's hair as strong hands gripped his hips, tongues battled for dominance even though Harry knew he had no chance in winning. His body arched as Tom bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck Harry released a breathless moan, he pulled the Dark Lord back to his lips, when they broke apart they were both panting slightly and Harry was flushed.

"Really have to stop doing that in open places." Harry muttered with a grin, Tom smirked.

"Where's the _thrill_ in that?" Harry nipped Tom's bottom lip gaining hiss, Tom kissed him again.

"I have very short patients," The Dark Lord murmured lowly and Harry smirked.

"But you will wait,"

"What makes you so sure?" Harry slowly kissed his neck until he was right next to his ear.

"Because you always get what you want." He twisted out of the mans hold and slipped away, he couldn't help but grin, the man was on his last patients and honestly he was surprised he hadn't found himself taken against a wall in a corridor, that image was an alarmingly pleasant one. Harry shook his head and went to his room, he pulled out 2 set of clothes and packed the rest of his trunk so he was ready to leave, timing would be key. Winky popped in looking happy about something, she handed him a letter and to sheets of parchment.

"From Mr's Manic and Panic, Master Harry sir," She squeaked cheerfully, Harry took them with a word of thanks and she popped away, he ripped open the letter.

_Snake,_

_Eyes and Ears ready for both extra record, clues for isolation not defined. Swift working double; genius. Listeners ready, chickens ignorant, ASAP. Your copies, blood locked, no activation without, Bp: In The Shadows, e&e: Watcher, Bd: Information Received, Cp: Secret Spy, e&eViewer, Cd: Secrets Heard._

_M&P_

Harry could have done a fucking happy dance, he was ecstatic, the twins had truly outdone themselves with the recording detail, that would help them to review a meeting or a conversation. He rooted a blade out of his trunk and sliced his palm, he let the blood drip on one of the blank sheets of parchment Winky had brought with her, they flashed gold before elegant script made its way on to the page; _Welcome Snake, to the Burrow. _He tapped it with his wand and muttered _In the Shadows_ and watched as the layout of the burrow appeared in the same fashion as the marauders map, he saw that only Molly and Ginny were in the house at the current time, he tapped the sheet again and muttered _Watcher_ and watched with a smirk as the view shifted so he could see what was happening in each room like a birds eye view, he spoke each room and grinned when the map shifted and zoomed in so he could be sat in each of the rooms, he left it on the kitchen where Molly and Ginny were speaking ironically about him.

_Now Ginny you have to make sure everything goes to plan, he will be vulnerable now Ron and Hermione think they don't speak to him so he will be alone and crave any company._ Molly told her as she flipped some sausages in the pan.

_I know mum, I will make sure I'm available for him and when he's at his weakest I'll make my move, if he rejects it I'll slip him the potion but I doubt he will with a few compulsions._ Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder and Harry retched, there was no way on earth that he would be touching that, he was quite happy playing his games with Tom.

_Good girl, you are much more reliable than your stupid brothers, Ron and the twins are such let down, I don't understand how I could produce children like that._ Molly shook her head and Harry scoffed, he was pretty sure the twins and Ron thought the same about being related to them.

_Your father will be home soon, he doesn't know about the potions so lets not tell him, Professor Dumbledore said it would be best if he didn't know._ Ginny nodded and Arthur apperated in, Harry shook his head, the fact that the man went along with some of the schemes was enough to put him against Harry. He wiped the burrow parchment and repeated the same process with the HQ sheet, there were more people in HQ such and Remus Lupin and Mad eye, he zoomed in on the room that Remus was sat in and was slightly alarmed, the werewolf was sat in the drawing room just staring at the wall, he looked ill and Harry guessed it was Sirius' death, Harry was looking forward to telling the marauder just who was responsible for his best friend's death. Harry checked all the other rooms and found the room where Swift and Paws were sat working over something, the room was warded so tight Harry would have a job breaking it, they were speaking in low tones and in code just to be safe, Harry called Dobby and the elf appeared.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter?"

"I need you to take this to Swift and Paws." Harry told him, he quickly scrawled a note.

_Swift & Paws,_

_The __eye__ is in the building, be careful, oh and M&P were successful._

_Snake._

He rolled it up and gave it to the elf, Harry watched as the elf popped over to Swift and Paws and they read the note, Hermione's eyes widened and they hurriedly charmed everything and placed it away. Ron looked directly at where the viewing spell was placed and sent Harry a link of signals, it told him the plans for his isolation was looking good and Umbridge was as good as dead, Harry grinned as they relaxed back and were reading books when Mad eye came to 'check' on them. He continued to watch the HQ but he didn't catch any interesting conversations, he did hear that they were still watching the Dursley's and apparently he Harry wasn't showing any strange behaviour only acting a bit down, Harry absolutely no fucking idea what the twins had done but he would have to pat them on the back when he next saw them. He didn't realise but he had missed lunch until he cast a tempus and read that it was 3:30, he cursed because Narcissa would have his head at dinner, he would have to charm her. Harry pulled out some more parchment to write back to the twins,

_M&P,_

_Perfect on both, locked in, Swift on isolation. Listeners after bank, begin communication, experiment and find block for LP._

_Snake._

He summoned Winky and sent it with her, Hedwig was giving him a scathing look and Harry frowned, she obviously wanted work and was getting jealous. Harry slapped himself on the head, Ragnok would kill him if he just turned up so he thought it best to write to the goblin to inform him of his arrival.

_Director Ragnok,_

_There have been some interesting developments during these summer months that may answer some of your quires about my and my associates behaviour over the last year and a half. I would appreciate it greatly if you could see us on the 10__th__ of September so we can sort through everything and hopefully clear everything up._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor._

Harry stamped each of his rings under his name to assert it was indeed him, the head Goblin was bound to have questions and would demand answers which they could now give. He called Hedwig over and she looked down her beak at him before turning away, Harry sighed and walked over to her, he had obviously pissed his owl off.

"Hey girl," He cooed stroking her gently.

"I haven't forgotten you but I don't want the fool getting close to you, I'm worried." He told her softly but she didn't look at him.

"If you don't want to take my letter to Gringotts I'm sure Draco has another owl-," She snatched the letter from his hand with her beak then she hit him with it with a glare.

"You were the one being awkward," She glared some more then shook her head in a resigned sort of way.

"Get that to Gringotts for be beautiful, it's important that you're not seen." He said and she bobbed her head before taking flight, Harry decided to go to the library to finish copying the Malfoy books, he was still smirking at the maps and his smirk only grew when he saw the library was empty apart from the Dark Lord who was reading and jotting things down. Harry stalked forward and when the man put the book down Harry straddled him and claimed his lips, he leaned down to roughly bite Tom's neck and he swore Tom growled but the sound sent a shudder through Harry, he leapt up and disappeared in to the rows of shelves just as Lucius walked in to grab something, Tom spewed out some curses in parcel and threw Harry a look that promised repercussions, Harry flashed a challenging smirk and Tom's eyes flashed in acceptance and he left. Harry chuckled to himself as he took the final books down which he had yet to copy, he knew he had just set himself for something unknown but he couldn't resist and that was a perfect opportunity. Harry shrank his copied books and replaced the originals, he took them to his room and locked them away, he made his way down for dinner and as expected Narcissa glared at him.

"Cissa, you will have to excuse my awful absence at lunch this afternoon, I had something unavoidable delivered." He told her and her glare lessened.

"I thought I told you not to miss a meal?" She said.

"It was a complete mistake, I was in no way discounting your instructions, in fact I have to thank you, your warm hospitality and kindness has helped me more than you know." He kissed her hand and flashed his faultless charming smile, he did an internal happy dance when the cool crisp Narcissa Malfoy blushed lightly, out of the corner of his eye he saw both Malfoy men's jaws drop in shock and the Dark Lord covered his smirk of amusement with his hand.

"Oh it is no trouble Harry, you are more than welcome."

"However I do appreciate it and I apologise for missing lunch, thank you for your concern." He flashed another smile and watched as her blush darkened, Draco was looking at him in awe and Lucius was a picture of shock, Harry sat down and kept the smirk of off his face as Narcissa cooled her face down and the Malfoy men wiped their faces of all shock. They ate dinner with light conversation and a relaxed atmosphere, Narcissa turned to him with a confused look.

"What was delivered for you to miss lunch?" This time Harry had no qualms about smirking in triumph.

"Remember I mentioned the aids Manic and Panic were working on?" She nodded.

"Well they were delivered today and they were better than I expected, possibly one of the best things that could have happened at this precise moment in time." Harry told her which caught the interest of the rest of the table.

"What is it?"

"Something that myself and the others created, it will let me watch the order at all times no matter where I am." Harry told them and grinned when her eyes widened, he gave Tom a short nod to say he would let the man see it.

"That's impressive,"

"It will probably help me dodge their wonderful plans for me; I've got Manic and Panic working on an all-round love potion counter because I know that I'll get dosed with it this year." Harry's eyes narrowed at the thought, he would make them burn in hell.

"What!" She exclaimed horrified.

"Oh yes, I will fall hopelessly in love with Ginny Weasley and when I tragically die in battle all of my gold will go to her and Molly." Harry saw the Dark Lord's eye twitch at the mention of him falling in love with Ginny, "They are off their fucking heads, I wouldn't touch that even on love potion." Harry's lip curled in revulsion, and it was a mark of how outraged Narcissa was that she didn't comment on the language.

"They would stoop that low for money?"

"Molly Weasley had her own sons' obliviated and charmed for my money and titles." Harry said bluntly and her eyes widened again.

"That's disgusting,"

"That is Molly Weasley with a side of the head chicken." Draco snorted then blushed and covered it with a cough.

"Dumbledore?" Tom asked amused and Harry grinned.

"Of course, the order of the fried chicken, fitting don't you think?"

"Indeed," Harry finished his meal and went back to his room, he wanted to watch out for a meeting with the order just in case, he would be around them in two days and he wasn't looking forward to it really. He activated both maps and suspended them in mid air as he lead back and read, he noted Remus hadn't moved and it seemed Ron and Hermione were surrounded by everyone else, he would love to be in there thoughts right at that moment. He watched as Molly cooked for the order and he saw her place something in Hermione's food, he sat up furious because his spells didn't work for potions and there was nothing he could do, Molly handed her there the bowl when suddenly it shattered spraying it everywhere and in the very corner he saw Dobby disappear back in to the shadows and Kreacher snatch the bottle from Molly's pocket, he smirked; house elves were great. It still didn't make him less pissed and Paws would only be more enraged when he told her, he would have to reward both the elves, he didn't know what potion it but he would find out. Harry read his way though an interesting book he found from the chamber of secrets, it was a memory modification spell but it was in parcel and could only be undone by parcel magic with was very handy, it worked different from an _obliviate _because it didn't hide memories it changed them in to the casters wishes so they truly believed the memories to be correct instead of blank patches. He also found a handy masking spell which would mask the casters magic, scent and presence so under the invisibility cloak they would be undetectable, he noted it down and then cast a tempus. Harry was shocked to see the clock said 11, he put the book down and deactivated the parchments, he hopped in the shower to change for bed, Harry pulled on black silk bottoms and fell in to bed he was exhausted.

* * *

Harry awoke with a scream of pain and he nearly cursed Draco who was hovering over him shaking, instead he rolled over and spewed his guts up, he wiped his face and saw there was blood running.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name was that?"

"I am going to fucking murder him." Harry snarled vanishing the sick and getting out of bed, he couldn't remember what he saw but his scar was on fire and he was pissed.

"The Dark Lord?"

"You would be correct, bastard needs to sort this out."

"I am going to leave that to you, night." The blonde vanished back to his room and Harry knew he would speak to him in the morning, right now he had someone to scream at. He stormed from his room, ignoring the fact he was half naked, and followed his scar to the Dark Lord, he hammered on the door furiously only stopping when it was thrown open.

"What are you _doing_?" the man hissed and Harry laughed.

"Well I was fucking sleeping until I woke because of this goddam scar." Harry spat glaring at the person who put it there.

"You're hammering on the door because?"

"You put the damn thing there fix it, I am so sick of the fucking thing, its like you failed to kill me you left something there…" Harry trailed off and his eyes took on a glazed look as he gazed at nothing and the Dark Lord paled significantly, suddenly Harry's eyes snapped up to Tom.

"You didn't?" He breathed harshly, "Tell me you didn't?"

"I-what?"

"You didn't leave anything behind up there did you?"

"Purposely with you no, I didn't think it's even possible."

"Of all the-" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence, he threw Tom a filthy look.

"I need to check," he muttered turning and all but ran back to his room, he slammed his door open and wrenched his trunk open, he tried to summon the book he needed but it didn't work.

"Mother fucking twat, I swear, of all the stupid things to put on the interior at times like this, anti fucking summoning charms." He literally threw books out of the trunk letting his magic cushion them before they hit the flood and became damaged, he was snarling furiously to himself until he grabbed the book he needed and slammed it on the desk, he flicked through it quickly until he found what he was looking for. Harry's eyes whizzed across the page and he took out his wand, he waved it over himself muttering a spell and he glowed red.

"What colour am I glowing?" He asked calmly to the Dark Lord, Tom took a deep breath.

"Red,"

"Well this is fucking brilliant."

"Calm down,"

"Ha, calm down, yeah right. Hi I'm Harry, the human horcrux." They both looked at each other before laughing.

"Ok, serious note; what the fuck?"

"Unexpected but it should answer a lot of questions involving Dumbledore." Tom pointed out and Harry tugged at his hair.

"I cannot believe this, that bastard must have known about this."

"Most likely,"

"That's not very good for you." Harry stated now he was calm, it wasn't all that bad now he thought about it rationally, Tom looked at him blankly and Harry blamed it on the fact it was the middle of the night.

"If Dumbles new about me then don't you think he would have known about any others you may or may not have made, I dunno like the diary I put a fang through?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, the Dark Lord winced.

"Point taken,"

"Damn it," Harry cursed again.

"Your language is shocking." Tom told him amused.

"I'm tired, sue me."

"I am checking on my others soon, this news is rather troublesome." Harry scoffed.

"He says to his unplanned soul carrier." Tom rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"You're not letting this go are you?"

"Not a chance in hell." Harry grinned and it was then he realised the Dark Lord was shirtless, he couldn't stop his eyes admiring the view and he unconsciously licked his lips, the man was _fine_. He found himself pushed up against his desk and kissed heatedly, his whole body was on fire as Tom's hands ran over his skin, and he wanted more. Tom bit his neck and Harry moaned his nails digging in to Tom slightly, the friction was driving him insane and with one last searing kiss the Dark Lord flashed him a smirk and vanished.

"MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD." Harry all but screamed after him, he heard the man laugh loudly at him and Harry swore up a storm, he slammed his bedroom door shut and threw himself down on his bed. He led there for around 10 minutes before he realised he was still burning with lust, Harry pulled himself up and in to a very cold shower, the bastard was returning the favour from earlier. By the time he calmed himself down and redressed it was half 4, Harry groaned and collapsed on the bed, his last thought was that he couldn't wait until the first week of school.

**Sooo, did you like it? I didn't want to put to much in to the chapter so I kept it relatively light, Harry likes playing games. I wanted to get Ron and Hermione OOC but not too much so I hope it went well. Review and tell me what you think, thanks guys!**

**Jess***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed or fav'd, your great guys! This chapter features Dumbledore, Remus and a little twist for Harry when he get's to Hogwarts; hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J. K**

**Warning: Swearing and light slash**

_**Parceltongue**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Harry was in an awful mood in the morning, he was up at 6:30 and he was like a bear with a sore head. He was absolutely exhausted and it was showing, he threw on his clothed and stomped down the breakfast blindly grabbing food than smelt appealing.

"Good morning Harry, you look tired." Narcissa greeted cheerfully and Harry wished she wasn't.

"Hmm,"

"Ignore him mother; when Harry doesn't sleep he turns in to a joyous person to be around." Draco told his mother with a smirk, Harry snarled at him under his breath and jabbed him with his wand, Draco dodged the hex and laughed.

"Did you not sleep last night?" The Dark Lord asked sweeping in, Harry glared at the man who smirked as he sat down, Harry glowered before gaining a glint in his eye, he was leaving tomorrow might as well make the man want him even more for the next time he saw him. He wolfed down his food and disappeared from the table, Harry went to his bedroom and changed his clothes, he pulled on the tightest black skinny jeans he owned, a skin tight white top and some coal black shin high boots tied loosely, he ran his hand through his hair messing it slightly and he bit his lip giving them a bruised look, Harry smirked in to the mirror; he looked good. Harry picked up his black leather jacket and the eyes and ears parchment and left the room, he followed his scar to where the Dark Lord was, the man was in his study which Harry knocked on. He was told to enter and smirked before blanking his face and walking in to the study, the Dark Lord was working over something and he glanced up to see Harry, the man looked back down before his head snapped up to Harry and the teen withheld his smirk and the crimson eyes darkened.

"I decided as I was leaving tomorrow I would show you my aids today." He told him lightly inviting himself to sit down; Harry kicked his legs over the arm of the chair tilting his head slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yes, they are rather impressive, the twins are amazing when there given a task they deem worthy of there attention." Harry said with a shrug, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and Harry pulled out the parchments and placed them on the desk, he touched them each with his wand and the welcome massage appeared _Welcome Snake to the Burrow/HQ_. Harry activated them with the passwords and watched as they opened in map form of the burrow and HQ, the Burrow was empty as they were all at HQ and it looked as if a meeting was taking place.

"These are good," The Dark Lord murmured looking at the maps with interest, Harry grinned.

"Wanna see what makes them really interesting?" Harry asked rhetorically, he tapped the HQ map and muttered the eyes and ears password, it altered to a birds eye view and he zoomed in to the kitchen where the Order were sat around the table waiting for Dumbledore, Harry chanced a glance at Tom who was gazing at the map with glowing eyes.

"Now this is impressive."

"I do try." Harry placed his wand on the side of the map and dragged it upward, they could now hear exactly what was being said, the Dark Lord blinked.

"You say you created these?" He asked watching the order discussing what Dumbledore may want to speak about.

"Yes, I have the marauders map which my father and his friends created to help them get about the castle without being seen. We based the idea off of that but I've explored the castle more than they did and we found more passageways and hidden rooms, so we created a new map. I had the idea that it would be good if we could actually see and hear what was going on in a corridor and Swift had the idea of using listening charms placed secretly on the portraits whilst myself and the twins created a viewing charm, rather than a device which had already been made, to be merged with the listening charms. Paws, who takes arithmancy and runes, linked the spells throughout the entire castle to our new map and placed the correct spells to the correctly drawn corridor. Then on places where there were no portraits like the chamber and the newly discovered hidden places we carved stabalising runes to lock them in place before linking them to everything else." Harry explained and the Dark Lord looked impressed.

"That must have taken the best part of the year." Harry nodded.

"Especially with the obliviates, looking back now we probably could have done it in half the time we did. The twins obviously made good time without the hindrance of Dumbledore." Just then headmaster floo'd in to HQ and the room when silent, Harry activated the recording charm as the meeting began.

_Thank you all for coming so swiftly, _Dumbledore began in his usual grandfatherly fashion, as one Tom and Harry sneered.

_I have had some disturbing news from Aribella about Harry._ The order broke out in muttered and whispers, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, I'm famous." Tom smirked at the scathing tone.

_I do not believe it is anything to worry about at the current time, however tomorrow I wish for Alastair and Remus to go and check on him_. Harry's eyes widened and he cursed.

"What?"

"Remus is a werewolf, he will smell I haven't been there for a month and because he is currently locked under layers of obliviates himself he will tell them." Harry told him thinking of a way to relieve the situation, he summoned a sheet of parchment ignoring the raised eyebrow and quickly scrawled a note.

_Moony,_

_Do not mention what you do not smell tomorrow, it is in your best interest and mine._

_Cub._

Harry hoped that for once the man listened to his werewolf which is why he signed it 'cub' instead of his name, Harry then proceeded to rub the parchment down his face and licked it to seal it so it was drenched in his scent, Tom was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What! I said he was werewolf, how else am I going to get him to understand unless the letter reeks of his cubs scent?" Harry pointed out.

"That was odd." Tom informed him and Harry rolled his eyes, he called Dobby and told the elf only to give the letter to Remus when the man was completely alone. They went back to watching the meeting where they were speaking of the Dark Lord's movements and how he had been quiet, Harry smirked at that, the man had distractions. When Dumbledore left the rest of the order diminished each speaking about a number of things but nothing of interest, Harry turned the volume down and cleared the map, he sat back with a small smirk.

"Quite handy I would say." Harry commented lightly and the Dark Lord hummed in agreement.

"It is a very impressive piece of magic especially the viewing charms you created."

"I know," Harry cast a tempus and blinked, it was almost lunch.

"Wow, time moves fast." He muttered getting up and stretching, he felt his t-shirt ride up revealing flawless pale flesh, and he could practically feel the eyes raking him.

"I'm going to eat, I don't fancy having to charm Narcissa again, I don't think it will work all that well." Harry said and Tom chuckled.

"As impressive and original as that was, I do not believe it will work again."

"Ah well, at least I'm probably one of the only ones who can say they've made Narcissa Malfoy blush." Harry shrugged and left the room, he ate a quick lunch before tracking Draco down in his room.

"Sorry about last night, Draco," Harry said walking in to the room, he wasn't surprised to see the blonde preening his looks, he sat down in the sofa.

"S'alright," He muttered distractedly and Harry's eyebrows rose, the ever perfect Malfoy just slurred a word, Harry jabbed him with a stinging hex making him yelp.

"Oh, Harry, sorry, didn't see you there." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to apologise for last night but you missed it." this time Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was more interested in the scream of insults just when I was nearly asleep." Draco said dryly and Harry smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry challenged and Draco looked at him before shaking his head.

"No, I really, really, really don't."

"Come on, I wanna go flying before I'm forced back in to my masks." Harry sighed but then grinned, "Wronski Feint here I come." Draco matched his grin and they both ran to the Quidditch pitch, as soon as he was in the air everything left Harry, everything was forgotten it was just him and the freedom of the air.

"Race you," Draco yelled and Harry smirked, he pointed his broom in to a nose dive and plummeted to the earth, the ground was coming up alarmingly fast and at the very last possible second he yanked up the handle and his knees scrapped the grass before he spiralled off, he jumped of the broom with bright eyes.

"Its official, you're trying to kill both me and yourself." Draco landed next to him and punched him in the arm.

"Obviously not enough," Harry replied dryly and received another punch, they traipsed in and played chess until Harry got bored with losing after the 6th time.

"I have never seen someone so bad at chess." Draco said with a laugh, Harry scowled.

"I suck at strategy, play Swift and have your ass handed to you, he's my chess player."

"I'm not stupid enough to play him, I would lose worse than you just did."

"Screw you Malfoy." Harry growled and left to the sound of Draco's laughs, he went to the library to do one last check to make sure he had copied all the books, the Malfoy library was impressive but his own was better with all the books he had acquired. Harry scoured the room but found nothing until he did a ward and spell check, he found a repellent and some serious wards in the back corner of the library and went to investigate, they were layered over something he couldn't see. Harry smirked and began to unpick the wards just enough so he could slip though without Lucius knowing, it took a while as the Malfoy lord obviously didn't want anyone getting passed them and had laid many faux pars. After half an hour of intricate picking Harry had a gap be could slip around and went through; he hit a gold mine. There was a door that led to a dark room with around a hundred rare priceless books and scrolls, Paws would be salivating if she saw this and Harry was close, he began coping them carefully making sure not to damage the old texts, some were for Malfoy eyes only but with the coping charm he overrode the blood magic turning it in to a ordinary book; he loved magic. Harry hadn't been able to do the same with the Black library yet and the Peverell library was in the vault, the Gryffindor books were somewhere in the castle like Slytherin's and the Potter library was done, he didn't know how long he was sat their but when he had copied everything there was 3 minutes until he was expected at dinner. With a few choice curses he shrunk his copies and slipped back out through the wards careful to replace them as before, he sprinted to the dining room and fell around the corner just in time slipping a little with the momentum, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and Harry smirked.

"Good evening Harry, you look dusty." Narcissa greeted with a pointed look, Harry waved a hand to remove the dust and sat down.

"Is there any reason you were dusty?"

"Library," He explained with a shrug, he had to keep the smirk from his face as Lucius stiffened slightly before dismissing the thought, the man underestimated him or put to much confidence in his wards; both Harry assumed. His final dinner at the Malfoy's was a pleasant affair, the house elves had outdone themselves with the food and it was relaxing, a stark contrast to what was approaching. After dinner Harry followed Tom out as the man had caught his eye to come, they went to the study and Harry kicked his legs over the arm with a sigh.

"The real reason you arrived dusty?" Harry grinned.

"Why, its almost like you don't believe me Tom?"

"I wonder why?" was the bone dry reply he received.

"I wasn't lying, I just wasn't in the part of the library meant for others outside the Malfoy family." an elegant brow rose in silent question.

"Have you been to the back corner of the library, where the windows stop?"  
"No, I haven't needed to, most of the books there I have in my own collection." He motioned to the shelves in the study where there was obviously a spell around them so they could hold more.

"Well in that deep corner I found an unusual amount of wards and I was wondering what could dear Lucius want to hide in a library? So obviously I had to see what was there." Harry began,

"Indeed,"

"Imagine my surprise when I discovered hundreds of priceless scrolls and books, some for Malfoy eye's only."

"Oh,"

"Yes, now I thought it was rather selfish for Lucius to hide these books, I mean, yes most of them are Malfoy legacy but there really isn't any harm in sharing." Tom was starting to look amused and Harry smirked, he pulled out the stacks of books and scrolls and placed them on the desk.

"So I decided to make them available to other curious eyes."

"Even the Malfoy books?"

"I didn't think it was fare to keep knowledge locked in to ones blood." Harry stated seriously.

"Copying spell?"

"The chamber was very helpful,"

"It has that quality, you are using a parcel copying charm to override the blood scribe also."

"Yes, I found a book which was possibly the best thing I have ever found, the spells it contained were immense. I have yet to finish it but even so far it has helped a great deal." The Dark Lord waved his hand and a book landed on the desk, Harry looked at it and nodded.

"That would be the book,"

"I did find it a brilliant book, I believe it was written by Salazar himself."

"Wouldn't be too much of a surprise, the man was said to be a genius. I have yet to find the Gryffindor chambers, if Slytherin's are anything to go by then the Gryffindor ones will be interesting in the least."

"True, you can look in the school year, I'm sure you will find time." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"We were searching before but due to some unexpected circumstances we were withheld from completing the task." Harry's eyes narrowed at the reminder of what Dumbledore had done, the man was going to suffer when the time came.

"Ah the _head chicken, _as you so quaintly put it." Harry had to grin at that.

"It was nicely put if I do say so myself." Tom rolled his eyes, Harry got to his feet and sighed again.

"I have to now charm everything I own before I return to the delightful company of the order and school." Harry grumbled.

"It is to be advised, you do have a lot of secrets."

"Ugh, I know," He moaned and left, in his room it still looked a mess from where he had thrown his books everywhere the night before, he couldn't be bothered to clear it up so he just put the newly copied in the compartment and began charming everything that would be on show to look as it did before and when he was done he showered and led on his bed watching the maps until he fell asleep.

Harry wasn't happy on the morning when he was set to leave, he stalked in to the dining room grumbling to himself and threw himself in to his chair; he really wasn't looking forward to having to keep up a constant act.

"You must eat full meal; I don't trust that order not to spike all your food Harry." Narcissa said and Harry smiled a bit, she was ever the mother.

"I will," the meal was silent which was unusual and Harry could feel the tension, finally Tom asked the question.

"When are you leaving?" Harry was pleased to note that no matter how much he tried the Dark Lord could not hide the fact he wasn't happy about Harry leaving, although Harry would probably see him every week when term started.

"Around lunch, I have yet to clean up after that _incident_." Here Harry threw the man a look to which Tom looked a little sheepish.

"Ah yes," he cleared his throat, "You haven't forgotten I see." Harry scoffed.

"Not likely, anyway I have yet to clear up and my room looks like something exploded in there. I'll eat here and-," Harry abruptly stopped talking staring in to space.

"Clear," he murmured much to the confusions of the rest of the table. Before anyone could question his stability, purple flaming letters appeared writing them selves where Harry was staring.

_Cornered, LR, their coming_

Harry blinked,

"Received," he muttered and the words disappeared.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Draco burst out and Harry blinked again.

"I believe Swift and Paws couldn't send me a message the normal way so they used that as a last resort, the order are on their way to get me apparently." Harry told him with a shrug then it seemed to click in his own mind.

"Oh shit," he cursed and bolted from the room, Harry threw open his door and began throwing books in to his open trunk, he would sort them out another time they just had to be sealed away. He also sealed away his nice clothes and pulled out his hand-me-downs and Gryffindor cloak, once he was changed and everything packed in record time he ran back downstairs pulling on some trainers as he went trying his best not to cringe. The Malfoys and the Dark Lord were in the lounge when he had finally got his trainers on, Harry began waving his wand his intricate patterns weaving his glamours around him, his features softened and his eyes dulled, the silky raven locks changed in to dead looking flyaway hair and his stature shrunk falling in to the famous Harry Potter he was to the rest of the world; he grimaced and paled his skin to a sickly colour, for a final touch he make himself unhealthily thin like he usually was when returning from the Dursley's. The Malfoys were looking at him in shock and Tom in slight distaste, not that he blamed him Harry looked awful.

"Glasses," Draco told him and Harry nodded conjuring the usual ugly glasses placing them in his face.

"Run through?" The blonde scion asked with a grin and Harry smirked even if it looked misplaced.

"Of course,"

"Harry, my dear boy, what happened." Draco asked in a scarily good impression of Dumbledore's kind grandfatherly voice. Before their eyes Harry's whole demeanour changed, he held himself slumped and submissive shaking slightly, his eyes wide and pleading filled with tears but with an odd glazed look, when he spoke Narcissa gasped in shock.

"I-I-I don't know headmaster," he shook his head furiously, his voice no longer the smooth cool tones, it was weak, small and shaky. Harry curled in to himself and carried on speaking.

"A-aunt Petunia sent me out for sh-shopping and when I got back the door was open. I went inside and i-i-it was a mess, blood everywhere and they were just led there." Harry was crying now looking at 'Dumbledore' begging for him to understand.

"Th-they were dead but I tried, I did, I-I had to try, there're my family a-and now their gone. I- wha- its-" Harry swayed before collapsing in balls of tears.

"It's ok my boy," Draco chimed and Harry got himself under control slightly, his shoulders were still shaking but the sobs had stopped.

"It's my fault," he said in a dead sort of voice, "There dead because of me, I killed my only family."

"This is not your fault Harry, you did your best. You can understand why it is unsafe for you to continue your friendships with the Weasley's and Miss Granger."

"Of course headmaster," Harry answered hollowly, "Keep them away from me, it's too dangerous."

"I'll let you rest," Harry looked up at Draco with a smirk, he had stopped shaking and crying, the blonde laughed and motioned around the lounge, both Malfoy elders were gaping at him and Tom was blinking in a state of shock.

"And that is the golden boy mask." Harry told them with a grin, he pulled himself up.

"How-, what-," Harry patted himself on the back; he had made Lucius Malfoy speechless.

"That was something else." Narcissa made up for it.

"I know I'm good." Harry shrugged and snapped his fingers.

"Do you have the blood?" Kreacher handed him a phial of muggle blood and disappeared with a crack, Harry ran it over his hands smearing it on his face and hair, he rubbed some down his shirt and vanished the phial.

"Finished, now I have to leave, I'll contact you about the goblins." Tom smirked in a way that raised questions in Harry's mind but he didn't have time to ask them which the man knew.

"I hate you." Harry muttered to him and apperated away forgetting he wasn't supposed to do that, landing in an ally he muttered an apology to Lucius and began stumbling his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry fell in and rushed up to the bar tugging his trunk making it look heavy even though it had a feather light charm on it, he immediately caught a few peoples attention being covered in blood and Tom the barman looked up.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" He gasped.

"I need a room, please," Harry begged desperately and the bar man nodded hurriedly.

"Room 10," he ushered the 'panicking' teen up the stairs and in to the room, Harry began pacing furiously muttering to himself and wringing his bloody hand.

"Shall I call the headmaster?" Tom asked him unsure and Harry nodded quickly.

"Please, I need him." Harry hopped the bar man repeated those words to Dumbledore; it would make the man watch him less. Not ten minutes passed before there was a knock at the door and Albus Dumbledore swept in, in ghastly orange robes, Harry questioned the mans sanity.

"Harry, my boy, what happened." Harry had to forcefully bite back the laugh because of those words, Draco's interpretation of Dumbledore was spot on. Harry's acting was perfect, he did the exactly the same as in Malfoy Manor and Dumbledore lapped it up comforting him when he broke in to sobs.

"You have been through a great ordeal but you are safe now Harry, just rest. Tom has said it's ok for you to stay here until school begins in two days. I only ask you don't leave the pub." Harry nodded gratefully, he hadn't expected anything else.

"Thank you sir," Harry told him in a grateful voice with his head bowed, "I was just so scared." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I will see you on September 1st, after the feast if you could wait behind you will be escorted to your rooms." Dumbledore told him before leaving, Harry stayed rooted to the spot until he could no longer feel the headmaster or his magic, he then swept the room for spells and surprisingly found none, not even hidden ones, only then did he relax and let out a groan he had been holding in. In all honestly he didn't mind staying in the room until school, he didn't want to deal with the attention he was going to receive from the public after the scandal at the ministry, they were calling him the chosen one now something that had actually made the Dark Lord laugh, it had scared all the Malfoy's out of their wits much to Harry's amusement. He decided against dropping his glamours no matter how much he wanted too, he did jot down a note to Swift and Paws to say he arrived safely and he wrote to Manic and Panic congratulating them on whatever they did. Harry led back on the bed and read, he ordered lunch making sure to check it before eating and went back to his book, he had found a perfect shield to place on himself that would protect him and his friends, it was a parcel spell and would save them from all obliviate attacks, compulsions and even the imperious, it didn't counter potions but they were working on that. It was a shame he couldn't practice it before the train tomorrow, he made a note of it though and continued reading, Tom knocked and reminded him of dinner and Harry was shocked the day went that quickly.

Remus Lupin was a strong man. He had been bitten by a werewolf at a young age and survive, he endured the monthly transformations with and without the wolfsbane potion, he fought hard in the first war for the light despite he himself being a dark creature, he got through the pain of losing two of his best friends, his cub and the thought of the man he loved betraying him in the worse possible way. He had also got through the shock of discovering that Sirius had been framed and he had the joy of being reunited with his love and seeing and teaching his cub, he managed through the shock and horror of discovering the person responsible for his best friend's death had returned from the supposed death and had nearly killed his cub but this time he didn't know if he was strong enough to get through the latest blow. Sirius, his friend, his love, was dead. In the battle of the ministry, where Harry had been tricked by Voldemort in to retrieving the prophecy, Sirius had fallen through the veil thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus Lupin was a strong man but there were only so many things one can take. He had spent the time since the incident in a zombie like state, he was so oblivious he didn't even feel the pain of the transformation that month but he remembered howling for someone who would never return to him. Remus truly believed the only thing stopping himself from jumping through the veil to be with his family and love was his cub. Harry, sweet, strong, powerful and smart, Harry. The boy was alone and Remus couldn't leave him out of his own selfishness; not for his own needs. Although Remus was in a zombie like state Moony wasn't and he could feel something in the air so he kept his sense alert at all times, he noted that there was a lot of talk about his cub and how he had been separated from his pack, Moony didn't like that. Remus dragged himself to the emergency order meeting and sat in the back corner waiting for Dumbledore, he owed a lot to the headmaster but there was something missing and Remus couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't care much to what Dumbledore was saying until Harry's name was mentioned, Remus' attention was full on for the first time in a month as Dumbledore explained that their may be something wrong with his cub, the urge to growl had to be fought down hard.

"I want Alistair and Remus to go and check on him tomorrow." Remus nodded immediately, he had to make sure his cub was as safe as possible with those awful people. He went straight back to where he was sat starring at the wall after the meeting, Remus jumped a mile when a house elf, that wasn't Kreacher, popped in dressed in a neat suit.

"Dobby has letter for Mr Moony," he squeaked handing over some rolled up parchment and popping away, the first thing both Remus and Moony noticed was the letter reeked of his cub, he all but ripped it open.

_Moony,_

_Do not mention what you do not smell tomorrow, it's in your best interest and mine._

_Cub._

It was from Harry, but how did Harry know what was happening tomorrow? What wouldn't he smell tomorrow and why would he mention scent? Remus was confused but as it was from his cub, who he would protect with his own life, he would listen and hopefully tomorrow he would understand more but for now he had wall to stare at. In the morning he went with Mad eye to number 4 Privet Drive and immediately knew something was wrong, the door was open and everything was too silent, they moved swiftly and froze at the sight. Blood was the current décor in the house and the three Dursley's were clearly dead after some torture Remus noted with disinterest, they swept the house for signs of magic but came up clear meaning it was a muggle attack, a vicious one, but a muggle one. Remus took a deep breath, he didn't want to panic because Harry wasn't here but it was hard not too, it was then he realised he couldn't smell any traced of Harry at all, the teen would have had to been constantly away from the house for about a month for that to happen, he was about to mention that fact to Moody when he froze remembering the letter from Harry yesterday. 'Do not mention what you do not smell tomorrow' it had stated, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to smell him when they came here, how the teen knew they were coming Remus had no clue but Harry had a lot of secrets. Going solely on what his instincts were telling him, Remus stayed quiet and continued to scan the house with Moody until the ex auror had deemed it ok to leave, they rushed back to HQ to alert the order that Harry was missing. The news had caused uproar and in the panic Remus was sure he was the only one who noticed the smirks exchanged between Ron and Hermione and he was sure that he was the only one who noticed the look of complete concentration on the witch's face as she chanted quickly under her breath; he wouldn't mention it. Moony wasn't the only one who could feel it now, Remus could feel the change in the air and he couldn't help but believe it would change everything. Remus Lupin was a strong man and he would get through whatever was coming as long as his cub was safe.

On September 1st Harry was practically buzzing to get out of the grubby pub, turned out there was only so much he could read before needing to see the light of day and 3 full days was enough for him. He donned his Gryffindor cloak and left the room, unfortunately he wasn't prepared for the mob of reporters that had found out where he was staying, he ducked and ran for his life back up the stairs, there was no way in hell he was getting through them and to the train on time. Tom kindly allowed him to floo to the platform where, thankfully, there were no reporters just curious kids and their parents. Harry hurried on to the train discreetly nodding to the Malfoys as he passed, he found a compartment near the back and settled for a silent journey, it was too risky for Ron or Hermione to chance a pop in just in case anyone saw. Harry saw them out of the window with their own glamours in place and looking flushed, he chuckled quietly, he could tell they hated it as much as he did and for that he was thankful for, his friends were the best anyone could have, the things they had been through and still they were stuck together like glue; nothing would change that; ever. The whistle blew and there was a rush for everyone to get on the train before it pulled away, Harry sat back with a sigh, this was it, he just knew this year would change the entire wizarding world and he would be in the centre of it, surprisingly Harry couldn't wait. As he was read out Harry led back with his eyes closed letting the clicks of the train soothe him in to a light doze. Around an hour in to the journey Harry awoke to hear someone entering his compartment, he was up with a wand to their throat within a second, Harry released a sigh when he registered it was only Luna.

"I'm sorry, I should know better." She told him seriously gracefully sitting down on the bench across from him, Harry gave a sharp nod.

"You should." He felt no need to hide around Luna as she wasn't hiding around him.

"I believe I could be of some help to you." Luna stated and Harry smirked, he loved this Luna, crazy Luna was great for laughs but the true Luna Lovegood was something to be admired, she reminded him slightly of Narcissa.

"I know you can which is why you are still here with your memories in tact, I have no doubt that you are powerful, you would never betray me and being yourself you probably know what's going on anyway." Harry added the last part with a grin, Luna returned the grin.

"Of course, did have fun playing games Harry?" She asked lightly and Harry chuckled.

"Most definitely Luna," She shook her head and sat back, they fell in to a comfortable silence which Harry enjoyed, human company wasn't something he craved in general but he did like to be around certain people.

"Do you have any other solely trusted?" She questioned out of the blue, the trolley had came and gone and Harry was sucking on a blood pop as was she.

"Swift, Paws and Bleach currently in the school, I cannot give a veritable opinion on others as I have to get reacquainted with everything."

"Out of school?" Harry smirked.

"Many but at the same time few." He replied evasively, his flaky answer was lucky because the compartment door slid open to reveal Ginny Weasley, it took all of his control not to retch or curse her and Luna seemed to know by her covered smile.

"Oh Harry, here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere, I was so worried." She simpered and Harry bit his tongue in effort to stop the scathing reply, he shifted uncomfortably sagging a little.

"Sorry Ginny, just-just preoccupied you know?" He said with a small weak smile, she positively beamed at him.

"Of course I understand, I just thought I would say hello and to say I'm here if you need anything." She was obviously trying to sound sympathetic but it was bad, she left with what Harry supposed was a sultry smile towards him and that was it, Luna shut the door and warded it before bursting out laughing, Harry allowed the disgusted look to come to his face as she rolled with laughter.

"Oh Merlin," She gasped clutching her sides, Harry glowered at her but she didn't stop.

"That was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen."

"I have to deal with that this year." Harry groaned in self pity, Luna patted his head in mock sympathy.

"Poor baby, you will have to see a friend to cheer you up." She gave him a knowing look and he smirked.

"I do not know what you speak of Miss Lovegood." The announcement sounded telling them they were nearly there, Luna came in her robes and Harry just flicked his wand to change his clothes. They got out of the train and managed to get a carriage together without being noticed, somehow Draco slipped away from his friends to get in to their carriage so he could speak to them.

"Potter,"

"She's fine," Harry waved him off and Draco allowed a smile.

"I thought so but you cannot be too sure with who is pulling the strings," He said and Harry nodded, "Two things, I want to see the actual memory and I have a message."

"You can see the memory when we have everything in my rooms sorted, what's the message and who's it from?" Harry was curious to who needed to send him a message through the Malfoy scion.

"How many people would send a message through me prat," the blonde rolled his eyes and Harry admitted he did have a point.

"So what does he want?"

"I've been told to tell you; do not choke." Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"That's it; Do not choke. I'm confused too but that was it, he seemed rather _amused_ about something. You're a bad influence, he laughed, the Dark Lord actually laughed because of you and Harry I am not ashamed to admit I was terrified." Draco said it so seriously that Harry cracked up, the blonde was ever the dramatic.

"It wasn't that bad." Harry got out between laughs.

"Harry, how many times have you heard of a Dark Lord laugh?" it was meant to be a rhetorical question but the raven head answered anyway.

"Quite a few actually, he has a rather wicked sense of humour." Draco and this time Luna looked at him as if he had completely lost it.

"What?"

"Yo-, never mind, just do not choke, whatever that means." Draco left with one last roll of his eyes, they were at school now and Harry mentally prepared himself, he slipped in to the golden boy mask easily as he exited noting Luna slipping away without notice. The great hall was as grand as ever but he kept his head down as he walked quickly to the end of the Gryffindor table, when he was seated his eyes did the usual sweep of the staff table, he was looking for the new defence teacher when he suddenly understood the message Draco had given him. Harry began violently choking on air in utter disbelief; it was simply not possible he thought sucking in a sharp breath through his nose. Harry would recognise that arrogant smirk anywhere, on any face, the Dark Lord was sitting, rather grandly if Harry were to point out, in the defence Professors seat, the man had gotten _himself_ appointed as the DADA teacher by Dumbledore. Harry's mind was completely blank with shock, how in Merlin's name Tom pulled this off he had absolutely no idea, Harry wanted to break down in hysterics about the irony and then scream about the completely insane idea. He chanced a look at the table again to find Tom, in his disguise of light sandy hair, silver blue eyes, less sharp features and yet still managed to look devilishly handsome at the same time, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, there was a promise in that smirk that sent a shiver down Harry's spine for very good reasons. One thing Harry was sure about; the man was a complete bastard. He glanced up the table and spotted Ron and Hermione sat a distance up from him, he caught Ron's eye to make sure he had his attention before turning away. Harry rubbed his arm where the basilisk had bit him in second year casually looking around the hall, he then tapped his head making it look like an itch, finally he drummed his hand on the table and withheld a smirk when Ron immediately turned to Hermione muttering in her ear, they both turned to look casually at the head table and Harry knew they had seen what he wanted by the stiffening of their shoulders. In the same casual manor they turned away, he could clearly see the same thing in their eyes as he was thinking; what the fuck. The great hall doors swung open and the first years walked in led my McGonagall, Harry tuned out the sorting because he honestly didn't care and instead turned to scour the hall, he felt two sets of eyes on him and he knew exactly who they were so he ignored them. The sorting finished and the headmaster rose to his feet, Harry kept his face relatively blank but admiring when he looked up at the man.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts." The mans arms were open as if he wanted nothing better than to hug all of the students, Harry cringed at the thought.

"A few start of term notices before we get befuddled by out excellent feast." He announced cheerfully, "You will have noticed, of course, that Professor Umbridge is no longer with us." A huge cheer erupted from the entire hall even they Slytherins were on their feet with many of the staff, Harry grinned as Tom blinked, he did say Umbridge was hated.

"Yes, I am sure she will be missed," Harry covered his snort, "Which is why is am please to announce the new defence teacher Professor Drield." Tom rose elegantly with a nod and there was rather enthusiastic applause, mainly from then female population, and he sat back down, Harry mentally scoffed at any of them catching his attention while he was around then he blinked at that; where had that come from? Then he realised the name Dumbledore had used and rolled his eyes, the man was really fond of his anagrams.

"And on a more subdued note I would like to remind everyone that while inside these halls you are safe, there is a war raging outside so I implore you to take your studies seriously in these dark times." It took everything that Harry was to brutally crush the hysterical laughter that wanted to spill out, he locked his jaw firmly and ducked his head so no one saw the glowing hilarity in his eyes, they had the Dark Lord sat at the table and they were worried about the outside world.

"Now, I do not want to keep you from your food any longer; let the feast begin." The tabled erupted in food but Harry wasn't interested, he was still in slight shock in finding out the Dark Lord sat at the head table, he picked at his food like he usually did after coming back from the Dursley's and stayed silent. The feast seemed to last forever and Harry was starting to get impatient when the last of the pudding disappeared, Dumbledore rose again to give the usual notices and dismissed them, there was a mass of scraping of benches and people flooded for the doors. Harry stepped back and walked toward the head table where Dumbledore was stood waiting for him and when the last of the students had disappeared the head master turned to Harry.

"I've placed you on the same floor as the Defence classroom because I've asked Professor Drield to tutor your privately." Harry internally scoffed at the irony and blinked a few times before nodded tentatively.

"Ok sir," He answered quietly, he could practically few the Dark Lord's amusement.

"Now, the rooms are yours so you can do what you wish within reason and if you have any more dreams I want you to come straight to me. I don't think Occlumency would be the best idea." Harry bit his tongue to stop the snort wanting to escape.

"Yes sir,"

"If you will follow Professor Snape, he will take you to your new accommodation."

"What?" Harry asked before he could stop himself, Snape sneered at him.

"Sorry," Harry ducked his head and then cursed in his mind when he actually felt the Dark Lord's amusement, Snape swept out of the room in his usual billowing style and Harry trailed behind him. As soon as he was free of the hall he straightened himself up and picked up speed, he was muttering himself as he went and he watched with amusement as Snape's eye began to twitch.

"I cannot believe that bastard," Harry hissed to himself and Snape span to face him.

"Who in Merlin's name are you muttering about Potter?" Harry merely raised eyebrow, he went to speak but was beaten to it.

"That would be me Severus," Tom came in to view with his ever present smirk in place, Snape bowed.

"My Lord,"

"You-, wha-, wh-, ju-, argh!" Harry threw up his hands and glared at the Dark Lord.

"Speechless, it's a first."

"You're such a bastard," Harry told him, "How are you even here?"

"Through Dumbledore's lack of judgement," Harry shook his head.

"And you thought no warning was necessary?"

"I passed a message through the Malfoy boy." Tom was looking entirely too cheerful.

"Yes, do not choke. Thanks for that by the way. I still cannot believe you placed yourself here, when I said someone in the ranks I didn't mean the leader." Harry pointed out and Tom shrugged, he actually shrugged, it was strange.

"Who else to gather information than myself, besides, Harry Potter needs specialist training to defeat the Dark Lord." Harry rolled his eyes.

"The thought is looking more appealing." Harry muttered.

"Ah _**Snake**_, then how could we continue this lovely _game._" Harry smirked.

"You have a point,"

"You look strange." Tom stated and Harry scoffed.

"Coming from the person who emerged from a cauldron looking like half a snake?"

"Touché,"

"At least I don't have to pick the wards to get to you now I suppose," Harry gave a long suffering sigh.

"You are entirely too dramatic."

"HA, hypocrite. Now are you going to allow me to go to bed now?" Harry saw Tom open his mouth for a smart innuendo and cut him off. "Don't even think about it, we do have company." Harry had just remembered Snape was still there, Tom blinked and turned to Snape.

"Ah yes," Harry snickered at him getting distracted knowing it would have been worse without the glamours, Tom glared at him. "I will escort him from here." Tom dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Of course My Lord," Snape's black eyes were glittering in confusion as he turned and left, Harry rolled his eyes and carried on down the corridor.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yep, there's only one place on the defence corridor for private rooms." Harry stopped looking at a portrait with a grim, a wolf, a stag and a lily, Harry hissed venomously.

"I'm gunna kill him," Harry snarled placing his hand on the portrait and sent a pulse of magic through it and it swung open. Harry stalked in and immediately swept the room for spelled, there were quite a few and Harry snarled to himself.

"Great lady if you could?" He asked quietly and was surrounded by a warm comforting feeling before it vanished and Harry smirked, he ran the test again and the room was clear and protected.

"The castle likes you,"

"Yes, she called to me and has helped me out of a few situations." Harry waved his wand and let his glamours melt away, he waved his wand to switch his clothes and then he finally looked around. He was stood in a reasonably sized living room but the décor was not for him, it was awful shaded of red and gold, he sighed.

"Greens, blues and black if you would?" He asked again and the room changed before their eyes, the walls were different shaded of green and black with a deep blue carpet that was very soft, the furniture was black leather and the fireplace changed in to dark wood.

"Much better," Harry sighed and flopped down on the sofa face down much to the Dark Lord's amusement.

"I still hate you by the way."

"Yes," Harry pulled himself up with effort.

"This makes things easier with you on the staff," it sounded weird for him to even say, "Dumbledore doesn't suspect anything and Moony kept his word and didn't mention my scent not being present, he will obviously ask you a lot of questions because of you privately tutoring me, I still cannot believe I got handed over to the Dark Lord." Tom chuckled.

"I does make watching Dumbledore easier and it does make for a rather amusing turn of events when he his giving me hours with you alone to do anything as I please." His voice turned seductive and Harry shivered.

"Hmm, I wonder what could happen in those hours?" Harry questioned innocently tilting his head to the side, he rose slowly walking over to where the Dark Lord was sat gracefully and began to circle the chair lightly running a finger across the pale skin of his neck.

"You wouldn't be thinking about doing anything inappropriate to your new student, would you Professor?" Harry smirked when the silver blue eyes bled crimson and the rest of the glamour fell away, he definitely preferred the man like this.

"Because I can be a good student," Harry continued, "Such a good student." He wasn't all that surprised to be pulled in to a searing kiss, he was straddling the man and again his hand had found their way in to the dark hair.

"I could issue detention," Tom murmured lowly as his bit Harry's neck, the teen hummed, "To _punish_ you," Harry's grip tightened considerably and he sucked in a sharp breath, in retaliation he rolled his hips and Tom hissed before claiming his lips again much more rough this time, Harry knew the man wouldn't wait much longer. The teen pulled himself up with a smirk at the dark crimson eyes watching him, he stepped back as the Dark Lord rose gracefully.

"I will have you at my side," was his last words before leaving and as Harry trudged up to his room he couldn't help but agree.

**I updated early because I have a new rule of updating when a chapter is ready! Did you like it? I wanted to add real spice to the school and what better way that have the Dark Lord under Dumbledore's crooked nose? The little games between Harry and Tom are kicking up a notch too, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or whatever feel free to post them or PM and I'll try and get back to you ASAP!**

**Jess***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all that guys, your all brilliant, I had a lot of good response for the previous chapter! This features more of the trio, Snape, Luna and some of Harry teasing Tom to the max!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J. K**

**Warning: Swearing and light slash.**

_**Parceltongue**_

**Chapter 6**

Of course he would have potions first day back Harry thought grumpily; they always seemed to have potions on a damn Monday. He ate his breakfast silently contemplating his behaviour in the next lesson; everyone would obviously know he could brew or he wouldn't be in the class but if he should show the ease to which he could brew. They had not discussed their actual class work in the meeting, Harry decided to perform so he was one place under Hermione minus defence, where the top spot was his by a long shot, he was expected to excel at defence and as he was being tutored Dumbledore would expect him to be good. Snape wasn't likely to speak to Dumbledore with the Dark Lord watching him so closely, another bonus of having Tom in the school he supposed. He was disappointed, he didn't have a lesson with Tom until tomorrow and he was actually looking forward to see the man teaching. With a sigh, he pulled himself up to go to potions, Harry was hoping Snape paired him with Draco out of spite like he usually did, that way he could have a decent conversation. The route to the Dungeons was the same as usual, dark and damp, he arrived first out of the potions classroom but that didn't last long when the Slytherins arrived, only Malfoy, Nott and Zabini made the class, he nodded to Malfoy with a smirk and the blonde returned it. Harry wasn't surprised to see only Ron, Hermione and Dean coming down from the Gryffindors, only no one from Hufflepuff, and Padma from Ravenclaw. Snape threw open the door in his usual fashion and ordered them in, Harry immediately went to the back of the classroom and sat down, the register was called and Snape stood at the front.

"This year you will be working with a partner, this person will be for the entire year and any complaints you can leave." Here Snape looked at him and Harry was tempted to roll his eyes, it was obvious who he was going to be with.

"Weasley and Nott, Granger and Zabini, Thomas and Patil, Malfoy and Potter, pair up now." Harry threw a pointed look at Malfoy stating he was not moving and the Malfoy scion rolled his eyes and moved to the back.

"You're impossible," He muttered and Harry hid a grin.

"You didn't expect me to willingly go closer to Snape did you?"

"He is my godfather you know."

"Yeah, and he hates me. I would offer my godfather up for insult but Dumbledore saw to it that I no longer have one." Harry pointed out.

"Such a pleasant man,"

"That he is,"

"You will begin with antidotes, come and collect a phial and begin," Snape barked and there was a scraping of stools.

"I'm guessing we can't just hand him a bezoar?" Harry asked.

"You could but I'm stepping back and watching as he takes that one in." Draco muttered.

"Ah well," Harry walked up to the front of the classroom and picked up a potion with a sickly looking yellow potion in, something he noted never to drink no matter what it was.

"Whatcha think, funny looking enough?" Harry questioned handing it over.

"We have to work out what it is, then neutralise it."

"I know," Harry waved his hand over the phial, ghostly lettering appeared above; _Decaying Draught._

"There,"

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"Ah, now that is an interesting question, I have one for you, how do you begin neutralising a Decaying Draught?"

"Nicely defected," Harry grinned, "Well the key elements are Moonstone and Ashwinder eggs."

"So, crushed unicorn horn, chopped Aconite, Lunar leaves and sliced Asphodol Root?" Harry suggested and Draco nodded, they began preparing the ingredients, the blonde poured the potion in to their cauldron and added the Aconite first, Harry then sprinkled in the unicorn horn while stirring and watched as the potion dulled to a faded orange, next came the Asphodol root in pieces allowing the potion to go purple and finally the 6 Lunar leaves. They kept stirring every 30 seconds letting the potion come to a boil before taking it off the heat, with the final stir it settled on a pleasant rose colour.

"Not bad Malfoy,"

"Same to you Potter," They bottled up the potion and took up to Snape, the potions master looked at them in surprise.

"Can I help you Mr Malfoy, Potter,"

"Finished," Harry handed over the potion.

"Well done Mr Malfoy, your influence is clearly productive." Harry's eyes flashed.

"I'm pretty sure it was a joint effort." Harry stated his voice hard.

"Potter your previous performance begs to differ," Snape sneered and Draco stiffened next to him as Harry's magic gently leaked out.

"And yet I got an O in my exam, I wonder what was different in the exam compared to the classroom?"

"You insul-,"

"I would advise you not finished that sentence Snape, it's really not in your best interests." Harry's magic was wound tight and his eyes were glowing bright AK through his glamour in the limited light of the dungeons, the raven head threw Snape a warning look and went back to his seat.

"You're lucky everyone else was too busy on their own work to see or hear that." Draco muttered.

"He shouldn't antagonise me, if he had any sense he would leave me alone, especially after last night."

"What happened last night?"

"He saw me speaking with Tom, and he knows who Tom is so one would think he would have used logic but apparently not, it is, after all, to much to ask by the looks of things." Harry was the first one out of the door at the end of the lesson, he headed to transfiguration with the other Gryffindors and McGonagall was already there. Harry was actually interested in the lesson, they were learning about animagus', of course he Swift and Paws already had their forms but it was a good topic to start on, they were working on a project again but this time alone.

"When I call your name I want you to come to the front and I will cast the spell to reveal if you have the ability to become an animagus. If you glow blue you have the ability, if you glow yellow you do not and if you glow red it means you are already an animagus which of course none of you will be." Harry's eyes widened slightly and so did Ron and Hermione, they had 2 forms the same as Harry but he had a parcel animagus form too which he found first which gave him the name Snake. Harry was tense when Hermione's was called, the witch stepped up and as the spell hit Harry nearly dropped his wand when the spell glowed blue, Hermione's eyes flashed in triumph and sat back down. A sheet of parchment appeared on the desk in front of him,

_Wrap your magic around you._

Harry blinked before hiding a smirk; that was easy, he vanished the sheet and have a short nod as he walked passed on his name; he closed his eyes and wrapped his magic around him in layers.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter," McGonagall said and Harry allowed a small smile to come forth as he went and sat back down, the rest of the lesson were instructions on what they had to do next so Harry didn't really pay much attention until they were dismissed. Harry skipped lunch in the great hall and headed down to the kitchens to grab some food, he saw the elves make it so he knew it wasn't dosed which he was thankful for, he relaxed in the kitchen with a sigh watching the elves work.

"Which elves clean my room on the defence corridor?" He asked suddenly.

"Tis be Flip sir, Flip and Winky." Harry smirked at that, his elf was smart.

"Winky," the elf popped to his side with a bow.

"What can Winky be getting Master Harry?"

"I want breakfast every morning at 7:30 made by yourself in your will using only things you have tested to make sure they are not dosed or tampered with although you are not to test them on yourself, test them with magic only. I also want all of my drinks tested to make sure they are clear and if you could ward my room against unwanted nosy people that would be great, nothing unless its mine, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna Lovegoods, the twins or Professor Drield's magical signature is to be allowed in there or allowed access without my knowledge." He asked her in low tones making sure she was the only one to hear; she nodded and popped away with a bow.

"Thanks for lunch," He called as he left and made a few elves cry, Harry had a free period next so he went to the library, he has started to copy the books from they library last year and he already had most of them so he only bothered when he saw a book he knew he didn't already own. He sat down and began Snape's essay, it wasn't that hard surprisingly but then he did have all of his memories in tact now. At dinner he sent a message to Ron to meet at the RoR at midnight, he was picking at his food when Ginny sat down next to him.

"Hi Harry,"

"Hullo Ginny," Harry replied in a small voice, he really didn't want to deal with this right now, Ginny placed her hand on his leg and he felt his scar begin to prickle; Tom wasn't happy.

"Are you ok, you seem down."

"M'fine, just a lot going on," He shrugged and itched his scar which was beginning to burn, he chanced a look at the staff table to see Tom glaring murderously at Ginny. Harry wanted to smirk at that but refrained from doing so, he got up pushing her hand off.

"I don't feel so good," He muttered and left the hall, Harry felt his scar cool slightly as he walked up to his rooms, he nearly yelped when he was pulled in to the defence classroom and his lips were claimed almost immediately as his glamour dropped.

"You don't like Ginny then," Harry commented in a slightly breathless voice when he was able to speak again.

"What gave it away?" Was the sarcastic reply he received, Harry smirked slightly.

"Now, now, let's not get possessive of someone who is not yet theirs." The kiss he was given left him questioning why he was waiting until the end of the week, was there any point in waiting really?

"Yet being the indicated word,"

"Is that so?"

"I always get what I want," a shudder ripped down Harry's spine and the teen's breath caught.

"Then you will have to wait," Harry murmured in his ear and twisted out of his grip, he waved his wand reapplying his glamour and slipped out of the door, he released a groan as he went to his rooms; the man was impossible.

* * *

Harry threw on the cloak and pulled out the ordinary Marauders map, the corridors were clear so he snuck out and darted of to the 7th floor, he spotted Ron and Hermione running on to the same floor as him and he stopped opposite the portrait of the dancing trolls.

"Swift, Paws," He whispered.

"Here Snake," Hermione's voice came from his left and he grinned under the cloak, he walked three times past the blank wall thinking of a room where they wouldn't be found by anyone and the door appeared, they slipped in and vanished of the man, Harry locked the door just to be safe and took of the cloak just as his friends dropped their disillusions.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked sitting down in one of the arm chairs removing his glamour, they both imitated the notion each with a sigh.

"Yes, but I am already tired of it." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"I have to tell you something first," Hermione looked at him and he frowned, "On the night the eyes and ears arrived Molly dosed your food Paws, you should remember it exploding." Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Do you know what she was putting in there?" Harry shook his head but snapped his fingers and Kreacher popped in.

"Do you have the potion you took from Molly Weasley?"

"Kreacher took this from the female blood traitor." The old house elf croaked handing Harry the phial, he bowed and left with a crack. Harry read the scan from the bottle and his magic whipped out angrily, his hissed and the phial exploded spraying the remainder of the potion everywhere.

"Liquid Imperious," He hissed and Hermione froze before exploding.

"She did what!"

"That would have had irreversible consequences. One dose too many or too much in one dose would have permanently altered your mind, you would have become a drone." Harry explained harshly, Molly would be meeting an even more painful end.

"You don't think they will try again do you?" Hermione asked worried, Ron was clenching and unclenching his fist apparently too angry to speak.

"Winky is watching my food, I can ask Dobby to watch yours." Just then the little elf popped in.

"Master Harry is wanting Dobby for a job, Dobby is being only too happy to serve."

"Thank you Dobby, I need you to watch Hermione and Ron's food for tampering, after what they did at HQ it's not safe." Dobby nodded.

"Nasty woman putting bad things in Miss Mione's food, Dobby will keep them safe sir." He told them and popped away.

"That's a relief."

"They disgust me, my own blood are nasty scheming filth, and I could have been just like them." Ron snarled.

"But you are not. You have stayed loyal to me and I will always be thankful." Harry reminded and Ron nodded.

"It just makes me so angry that because of them we have to measure everything we do with precision just to make sure we don't get cursed, hexed, spelled or dosed by the supposed light side. This is insane, it is only the first day back and it is already becoming a challenge, we have so much work to do and very little time and if we don't we might as well dig our own graves."

"I know, which means we have everything to work for." Harry pointed out and they both nodded.

"Right, my rooms are on the defence corridor-,"

"Straight down from the Dark Lord, seriously Snake what the fuck?" Hermione burst out and Harry shook his head.

"I have no fucking idea Paws. I got a message from Bleach from him stating: do not choke and that was it. How he got himself appointed is beyond me."

"I thought you discussed school and putting someone from the ranks as DADA."

"We did and he said he was looking in to it, I knew he had the position filled but I never thought _he _would be here."

"The irony is not lost."

"I know but it gets better, Dumbledore has set up for me to have private tutoring with Professor Drield." Both their jaws dropped before breaking out in hysterical laughter which Harry joined in.

"You were handed over to the Dark Lord." Ron gasped.

"Oh Merlin,"

"My reaction, I had to lock my jaw to stop myself from laughing."

"It makes it easier for us to sneak around, it's not like our new Professor will tell Dumbledore." Ron stated after he had calmed down.

"Exactly, I have the castle and Winky protecting my rooms and Tom is down the corridor. We need to get to the chamber before Gringotts so we can contact the bug for the first article and I know just which one I'm sending." Harry told them with a smirk.

"Your-,"

"Yes. Straight for the heart; literally." They mirrored his smirks.

"In other news, Ginny is set to make a strange disappearance if she keeps on coming on to me." Harry said brightly and Hermione quirked her eyebrow.

"We have yet to fall or is there something you're not telling us?"

"Oh no, we won't fall until Friday at the earliest but I think I might have over done the enticement, I mean if looks could kill Ginny would be dead 3 times over."

"Snake," Hermione sighed exasperated but Harry merely grinned.

"I had so much fun."

"What is to be done about Snape?" Ron questioned and Harry scowled.

"He's still a prick, he started on me today in potions with the usual scathing comments but I won't take it, I warned him but I doubt he will listen."

"Most likely not, but with the Dark Lord here I do not think he will be reporting to Dumbledore."

"He would be foolish to. Snape however, has never been one to use logic to help him."

"True," they agreed. Harry cast a tempus and sighed; it was 1:30am.

"Come on, we need sleep and I have it on good authority that our new Professor does not take well to tardiness."

"I still cannot believe we are going to be taught by the Dark Lord." Ron muttered as they got up and reapplied their glamours.

"It's going to be strange." Hermione agreed.

"And we have a double."

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

* * *

Harry was slightly groggy when he woke in the morning and he resorted in a shower to wake himself up fully, Winky had his breakfast waiting which he wolfed down before going to the great hall. He picked at his food keeping his head bowed but he stiffened when Ginny sat by him, the girl was already getting to him.

"Are you feeling better today Harry?" she asked with her hand on his leg again, he shifted so it was removed and nodded.

"A bit, looking forward to defence to see what the new Professor's like,"

"Hopefully, he won't be like Umbridge." Harry nearly snorted.

"Hopefully," he sat the rest of the time in silence and when it was time to leave he went quickly, Harry was the first person outside the defence classroom but was soon followed by Ron and Hermione.

"So weird," He heard Ron breath and had to contain his laugh.

"The lesson hasn't even begun yet, you don't know, he could be a great teacher." Hermione reasoned equally as quiet.

"Of course I am a great teacher Miss Granger, it is why I got the position over aurors that applied." Tom's voice was directly behind her and she squeaked in shock spinning to face him, Harry snickered because he was used to the man's silent approach.

"I- uh,"

"Back to using the silent approach I see?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, he moved Tom's attention to him to save his friend who looked as if she was on the verge of collapse.

"It brings me some amusement."

"Sadist,"

"Did you expect anything other?" Harry rolled his eyes, the rest of the class arrived and Tom motioned them in, Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual spots at the front of the class and Tom swept in shutting the door with a wave of his hand. He stood at the front leaning casually against his desk in such an easy manner, he had a small smile on his face as he looked around.

"Your previous teachings have been dysfunctional but anyone here who is here gained an E in their OWL." Tom began and he held the class' attention with no effort.

"I will not accept anything but the best effort in my class and if you believe you can get away with slacking then you are sorely mistaken, know now that if I do not find your work satisfactory then you will leave and won't come back." Everyone knew that it wasn't just words being spoken, it was a clear warning by the tone.

"Now, I will be leading this class on a practical basis and the theory will be done in your own time. You will receive an essay once a month, I do not see the point in numerous essays for the simple fact, if you chose not to learn the required material then you fail. I will be leading mock duels in this class as well as mock battles for real life situations because in the real world someone will not wait for you to be in the correct duelling stance." Tom told them, he waved his hand again and pieces of parchment appeared on each desk.

"We will start with mock duels today and the name of the person you shall be facing, wands out and stand against the wall." Harry looked at his sheet and contained a groan; of course the man would have him give a demonstration. The desks and chairs were vanished with a flick of a wand and a duelling platform appeared in the centre of the room, Tom stepped up and faced them again.

"I am sure by now you all understand the basics of duelling, but to refresh your memory I will give a demonstration, Ah, Mr Potter, why don't you come and show your classmates how to duel with me." Harry rolled his eyes but stepped up amongst the mutterings, he faced Tom who had a small smirk on his face.

"Rules, no dark magic and nothing that could cause seriously harm, first to lose their wand." Harry nodded.

"Miss Granger, if you would." Hermione stepped up and raised on arm, they bowed and turned walking backwards 7 steps before turning to face each other in stances.

"Go," as soon as the word was said Hermione jumped down and spells flew, the class gasped at the spectacle before them as they watched Harry Potter duel their professor effortlessly, Harry on the other hand was having a great time, he didn't raise a shield knowing that Tom would try and have him on the defence and he was using spells that were not usually associated with a duel, Tom was internally chuckling, duelling Harry in a light based duel was amusing, the teen was good at distractions sending inconsequential spells at him followed by actual spells. The duel lasted 20 minutes before Harry slipped and lost his wand, Hermione called it and they bowed before Harry's wand was returned, the class broke in to applause and Harry flashed a tired grin, using only light magic was surprisingly tiring.

"That is a perfect example of a duel." Tom waved his wand and the classroom expanded and more duelling platforms appeared.

"I want the winners to the right, the others go to the left, go." The pairs jumped up to a platform and began duelling, Harry conjured up a comfy char and sat down much to Tom's amusement.

"You realise you sent a levitation charm at me correct?" Harry grinned while watching the duels.

"Yeah, brilliant distraction and against anyone else it would have worked."

"I have no doubt," Tom walked of to actually teach and Harry watched his friends destroy their opponents, Hermione didn't even give Justin a chance and Ron wiped the floor with Ernie. The victors were set against each other and when the final duel finished, Ron V Hermione, a champion emerged, Hermione, and she was set against Harry, they bowed and fell in to stances. Harry was first of the mark pushing her back immediately, they were duelling for just under 5 minutes when Harry threw in some distracting spells that tripped her up and he summoned her wand.

"We have a winner," Harry nodded to her as they jumped down, the desks reappeared and they all sat down.

"For the last 10 minutes I want you to write down what you can do to improve your duelling style and why you think you lost a duel, if you finish it now you don't have it as homework." There was hurried scraping to get parchment and Harry raised an eyebrow but pulled out a sheet, on it he wrote.

_How I can improve my duelling style;_

_Do not duel the Dark Lord, instead tell him you want him to fuck you over his desk making you __beg__ for more._

_Why I lost my duel;_

_I wasn't on my knees…_

Harry smirked and folded the parchment, let the man react to that, he knew he was pushing the limits but he only had 3 days left. The bell sounded and the class rose placing their work on the desk before leaving,

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, if I could have a word." The Professor called, the trio sat back down until the class was gone and the door was shut then they scanned the room for spells and found none; they dropped their glamours.

"Do I classify as a decent teacher Miss Granger?" Tom asked with a smirk and she blushed.

"Don't be mean." Harry chided with a smirk of his own, "You're hardly the first person on people's minds for teaching material."

"I don't see why not." Tom said and he received three blank looks.

"Really, it's a mystery." Harry commented dryly.

"Is everything for Gringotts set?" Tom questioned changing the subject.

"Yes, the 10th is the date Ragnok expects us." Harry told him and then looked to Swift who swallowed but spoke clearly and calmly.

"We will need to get in to the chamber or it will be impossible, everything of importance is down there and we need to gather the timeturners and our information on Dumbledore. I've mapped out how it can be done and as long as we have the original map then it is possible."

"I managed to take back the original from Molly, who had removed it from Harry's things on the platform, now Harry has it again and have edited the prefect scheduling and patrol duties for that night so it works in our favour." Hermione explained pulling out a sheet of parchment and handing it to Harry.

"You and Swift are patrolling second floor with," Harry looked over the sheet and then smirked, "Professor Drield, who switched places with Snape, nice going Paws."

"You did this on the first night?" Tom asked impressed and Hermione nodded,

"We had the meeting and I switched sheets and the switched them back before notice."

"Snape is going to be a problem," Harry pointed out.

"I have tried to keep him away from the second floor but he makes the dungeons his habitat so I can't do a lot about that." Hermione frowned and Ron tilted his head.

"Bring Bleach and the twins in and if we need to use the dungeons make sure Snape is dealing with his snakes so we can slip buy, I'll get on to them tonight. They are working on communication devises so it will give them a break." Ron said and Harry nodded,

"Do it,"

"Oh and the plans to remove Umbridge are ready when you want them." Harry's expression turned sinister.

"Brilliant," He turned to Tom with a sweet look.

"Fancy coming to torture an amphibian any time soon?"

"You really hate Umbridge,"

"Almost as much as I hate Dumbledore," Harry agreed.

"Why will Snape be a problem, he will not report your activities to Dumbledore."

"He hates the very fact that I breath, I warned him yesterday not to treat me like he does but I have the feeling he will not listen which will be a shame because I cannot afford to lose my temper." Tom quirked an eyebrow,

"I see,"

"We will go Thursday," Harry said and the others nodded. "Then will be able to ready the final plans before our trip."

"Before you leave Harry, this is your new schedule for your private lessons." Tom passed him a sheet and Harry's eyes lit up, the first one happened to be set for Friday.

"I will be here." Tom nodded and they got up to leave, Harry stopped and handed Tom his folded sheet, the man raised an eyebrow.

"My work for the lesson, just something to think about," Harry flashed a smirk before slipping out the door waving his wand, just as he was leaving he heard a sharp intake of breath; Friday would prove to be interesting.

* * *

Everything was clear. Harry was stood under his invisibility cloak on the second floor just as Tom made his patrol, he fell in to step with him and continued down the corridor waiting for Ron and Hermione to approach. They can around the corner and Tom nodded to them,

"Everything's clear Professor," Hermione said in her best kissing up voice, Ron fought hard not to laugh and Harry covered his snickers, it had been a long time since he had heard that, the portraits were watching them which was why she was doing it.

"Good, check the second half of the left corridor and I will double back." Tom told them, they nodded and walked off this time with Harry, the left corridor contained the girls bathroom and no portraits which is why as soon as the final portrait was out of sight they broke in to a run and dashed in to the bathroom. Harry pulled of the cloak and hissed _**open**_**, **and the sink sunk in to the ground, he called for stairs and the jogged down with Harry closing the entrance. Because of Dumbledore, the chamber was starting to get dirty again so he called Dobby and Kreacher down to begin cleaning again, he led the way in and in to the main chamber and down to the mouth of Salazar Slytherin.

_**Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts four.**_ Harry shook his head, what was it with Slytherins and their huge egos, just look at Tom. The mouth opened slowly and they climbed in, the tunnel was filthy again so he told the elves to clean if quickly, house elf magic worked fast and it was clean by the time they reached the silver door of the rooms. Everything was exactly how they left it, there was no dust, nothing out of place and Harry grinned.

"Brilliant," Hermione said looking around.

"We need to grab a few major things and go, tonight is not the night to scout everything we have down here." Harry pointed out and they nodded splitting up, Harry went to his shelves, they each had a corner of the room where they kept their things. Harry had multiple shelves and the centre one was filled with thin black books with apparent swirls on them, it was really parceltongue, they had agreed that all the important information was written by Harry so no one could find out what is was; ever. Harry kept all of the personal dirt they had on all of the people they had decided to look in to, they had files on Dumbledore, Grindlewald, nearly all the order members and the inner circle, they had Fudge, Umbridge and majority of the high ranking ministry officials. The books looked small but they had an unlimited amount of paper in them, Harry pulled Dumbledore's down and copied the pages he wanted, he placed them in his pocket and turned back to the others. Hermione kept all their research in to spells and the information on the items they created, she was the perfect researcher and looked up all the spell and runes needed for anything, she kept on track of all off that and had a sheet of parchment she was beaming at.

"Good news Paws?" He asked with a smirk, she nodded.

"All of our research in to the wards surrounding the school and the chamber, also our ideas to what wards could be over the Gryffindor chambers." She told him excitedly and his eyes lit up.

"I forgot about those," Swift made a noise of delight. In his corner were their plans, the ways in which they could accomplish something and how it could be initiated. He also kept their creations and the potions they had stocked up on,

"Fred and George are brilliant." He stated pulling out the eyes and ears of Hogwarts, he led it out on the centre table and they saw that the Headmaster's office was now clearly linked up.

"They must have connected them to Paws' runes."

"I did leave them when they asked but I didn't realise they would save us a job."

"I've got the timeturners too," He handed them one each and they slipped it around their necks.

"Now, Paws has the notes on how we created this, we need only copy it and blood lock them, these are something that can't get out." Harry told them.

"Have you got our Gringotts files?" Paws asked and Harry shook his head, he went back over and pulled down 3 black books from the shelf above, they had put all their account information in to single books because it was easier.

"Gringotts is covered, information with the bug is covered and I'll issue a meeting with her for the same day as Gringotts, it'll be her best story yet." There was absolutely nothing nice about Harry's smile and the others smirked.

"Why do I have the feeling this story will rock the wizarding world?" Swift muttered and Harry smirked.

"It will definitely cause a stir." They activated the eyes and ears and scoured the dungeons, Snape was patrolling as usual and the second floor was empty apart from Tom and, to their dismay, Dumbledore.

"What are they talking about?" Paws hissed and Harry turned up the volume.

_Are Mr Weasley and Miss Granger supposed to be patrolling with you Martom_? Harry scoffed at that.

"How does he not realise? Martom Drield, honestly," Paws sighed and Swift snickered.

"I think he just likes to mock the Headmaster." Harry agreed.

_They are headmaster, I sent them to watch the left end of the corridor, why do you ask._

_I have yet to pass them, I was merely curious._ That was their cue to leave, they grabbed what they needed and ran back out of the chamber, Harry tossed on the cloak and slipped out first to check everything was clear, according to the map Dumbledore was on his way around.

"Paws, you take the eyes and ears and began to copy it, if you don't have time send it to the twins. Swift, make sure everything is planned for the 10th, you both might want to review your accounts before we go, you know Ragnok is not going to be pleased." Harry told them in a near silent whisper.

"Got it," they answered.

"I'll take the marauders map and keep general watch until the others are copied. Saturday we will have to meet again, we need to get reacquainted with our forms, its been way to long." They nodded and walked down the corridor as Dumbledore turned the corner, Harry fell in to step to cover his own just in case they echoed on the stone floor.

"Ah Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I was wondering where you were." They both blushed and Harry knew an oscar award was coming up.

"Sorry headmaster," Hermione muttered looking down, he saw Ron take her hand and she leaned in to him.

"The corridor was empty so, I mean we, I-," Nice Swift, Harry grinned and Dumbledore smiled and his eyes began to twinkle double time.

"Ah yes, young love, such a precious thing." He told them joyfully, they looked up at him sheepishly but with thankful smiles.

"We didn't mean to lax on our duties sir, it won't happen again." Hermione said rushed looking embarrassed to have to explain herself; brilliant.

"Not to worry my dear, I understand and I'm sure I can let this go." He shot them a suggestive wink and walked off humming merrily, Swift gagged as soon as his back was turned and Paws looked disgusted.

"With that delightful image in my head, I am leaving you." Harry told them, they shuddered and walked off, Harry skirted down the corridor and fell back in to step with Tom.

"I assume everything went well." From under his cloak Harry shuddered.

"Perfectly even though we met Dumbledore when he left you,"

"What happened?"

"I would rather not remember thank you very much." Harry replied in disgust, Dumbledore winking at Ron and Hermione, it was enough to turn in anyone's stomach, Tom shot him an amused look and Harry didn't question how he knew where he was.

"Oh,"

"The headmaster winked at them after they pretended they were a couple." Harry told him eventually, his tone clearly said he never wanted to see such a thing again, Tom's lip curled in distaste and shuddered lightly.

"That was something I wish not to witness."

"It is advisable you don't." they had reached the defence corridor now and stopped outside his rooms,

"You have your first private lesson tomorrow." Tom pointed out and Harry pulled of his cloak to face him properly, apart from his own, there were no portraits in close vacinity to see him without his glamour.

"I know," he replied and Tom smirked, Harry was immediatly on his guard, there were much more than promises in that smirk.

"It seems we will have to go over the correct way to win a duel," Tom commented lightly as Harry's eyes dilated, his mouth had gone incredibly dry at the image his mind had created for him, Tom's smirk stretched.

"Ah Snake, you didn't think I would let your little note go did you?" Tom asked rhetorically, he ran a pale finger along Harry's jaw, the teen gained a glazed look before he snapped out of it.

"Oh no, you left me in a very awkward position Tuesday and again yesterday, I intend to repay that." Tom told him, his voice dropping and Harry shivered, with one last burning look Tom vanished down the corridor,

"And Harry," Harry's eyes followed him as he spoke again, "Robes are not necessary." and he was gone, Harry took a deep breath before slipping in to his rooms.

* * *

Harry was on edge all day Friday, Tom's promise was clear on his mind and he was burning; it was the only thing he could think about, his mind kept bringing up hot images which was exceptionally bad seeing as he had potions and Snape was always such a pleasant person.

"You need to focus," Draco hissed and Harry's attention snapped around to the blonde.

"What?"

"You are completely out of it today and I've only just stopped you from killing us all 3 times, what is with you?" Harry blinked.

"Sorry, distracted."

"Really, I hadn't noticed?" Was the dry reply, Harry rolled his eyes, he focused on what he was supposed to be doing. Snape was swooping around in his usual bat like way and he sneered at Harry, the teen repaid the favour until Draco kicked him.

"You really don't want to do that in the open." He pointed out and Harry scowled.

"Oh I hate these damn masks, I really do."

"Potter, instead of complaining about inconsequential things for attention, concentrate on your potion and try and not reply on Mr Malfoy to get you through this class." Harry heard Draco groan silently next to him but that didn't register in his mind. He turned to face Snape with an emotionless expression,

"Professor Snape, I would truly appreciate you keeping your needless opinions to yourself. Continuation to speak of things you could not possibly understand will only result in angering me further and making yourself look like a bigger fool." Harry told him politely, insulting someone while being polite was always much more affective and by the narrowing of Snape's eyes and the flush that was creeping up on the sallow skin it was working, Harry didn't give him chance to comment because he continued.

"Your insistence on treating me with such unwarranted disrespect is really not the best course of action for you. I will not accept continual attacks on my person from someone such as yourself and it would be beneficial if you refrained from doing so." It was lucky the bell went because Snape looked as if he was about to explode and that wouldn't have ended well, Draco steered Harry about and in to a secluded corridor in the dungeons, the teen had just had a personality transplant in the potions classroom and only by the fact that Harry had kept his voice low and they were at the back did it go unnoticed by the rest of the class except Ron and Hermione; it was pure luck.

"You need to keep it together, that cannot happen again in the open because even your unnatural amount of luck will give out." Draco warned and Harry growled.

"I will not stand for his continual attacks Draco and you cannot expect me too. You know what I'm like and you saw what I did to Nott and Parkinson, and I haven't even finished with the last one. When I get to Gringotts, the Parkinsons will find themselves in a very unfortunate position." Harry hissed and Draco nodded.

"I do not expect you to take them lying down, even as the golden boy you wouldn't take that but you cannot go Snake on Snape in potions, if that gets back to Dumbledore your as good as dead." Harry sighed and tugged at his hair.

"I'll see what I can do. Why does he insist on being such a fucking prick?" Harry burst out furiously and Draco shook his head, his godfather was an unnaturally stubborn man, it would take a miracle for him to see Harry as Harry, if only he had come to the ball.

"Come on, I have Charms and McGonagall won't take well to a snake being late to her lesson." Draco smirked and they spit up, Harry took a shortcut to the charms corridor and slipped in with the rest of the class. Now his concentration was definitely off now, with his anger at Snape and the thought of that night in his mind, Harry didn't have a clue to what they were studying in that lesson, he trudged down to dinner and withheld a groan when Ginny fell in to step with him.

"Hello Harry," She said brightly and Harry hitched on a small smile.

"Hi Ginny," he really didn't know how he was supposed to put up with her everyday.

"How are you feeling today, I know you must be taking the death of Sirius hard but I'm here for you." She clutched on to his arm and laid it on thick, unfortunately for her, she had just signed her death twice over because she was hanging off his arm when they entered the great hall and Harry's scar seared, also she had mentioned Sirius when she had helped plan his godfathers death.

"Thanks Gin, means a lot." He got out through his teeth, only 5 people in the hall saw the dull green eyes pulse AK green and promise death as he sat down before the colour vanished. Dinner was a very long affair. Ginny prattled on about anything and everything and Harry did catch the pleased look in the headmasters blue eyes before he was masked, she was practically draped over him much to his disgust and the longer the meal went on the more intense the pain in his scar became. He would rather be anywhere else at that moment in time, the more she spoke the more his anger grew, she was supposedly being so sympathetic about everything that had happened but Harry could here the contempt and the sneer, plus the whole thing sounded rehearsed. Harry knew she wanted to come back to his room but that wasn't happening, he didn't want to bring homicidal tendencies to the Dark Lord quite yet.

"I have private tutoring this evening Ginny, I have to go." He told her softly and she looked at him shocked for a second before smiling.

"Oh of course Harry, although I don't see why, you are so powerful already." She told him sweetly and he nearly gagged, instead he shot her a bright smile.

"Thanks," she finally let got off him and sauntered off in what she clearly thought was a sexy way; it wasn't. Harry shuddered and dashed off, he actually felt dirty and knew he would be taking a shower before going anywhere near Tom. When he stepped in to his rooms, for some reason, he wasn't surprised to see Luna sat down reading with his clothes, she had decided he was wearing, hung from a door frame; he paid her no mind as he dumped his stuff, dropped his glamour and all but dived for the shower. When he deemed himself clean enough, Harry threw on some boxers and walked out in to the living room where Luna looked up with a sigh.

"If you weren't gay and infatuated with a certain Dark Lord I would coerce you for myself Harry." She told him unabashedly, Harry flashed her a smirk and pulled on the clothes she had picked for him. She had chosen dark crimson tight skinny jeans, a white muscle short sleeve t shirt and his charcoal boots which he tied loosely, she had given him a black oversized belt that she threaded through one loop on the right side before letting the rest hang loose, 3 black leather wrist ties for his left wrist and 2 silver long chains, one with a Celtic star on and the other was his parcel form in silver; a black mamba. Luna pushed him down on to the chair and ran her hands through his hair giving the silky strands a 'just shagged' and she bit his lip causing it to look bruised.

"I now deem you acceptable." She told him holding up a mirror and Harry agreed with her statement; damn he looked fine.

"I love you Ray," He told her and she raised an eyebrow at the new nickname.

"If I was to hasten to guess I would say your animagus form would be a white raven." He explained with a shrug and she smirked.

"Unusually observant as always Snake," He smirked in return, just then his portrait opened and the twins strolled in, he didn't even bother to raise his wand because thanks to the castle and his trusty elf, only those he trusted or allowed could enter. The twins froze when they looked at him and he smirked when both sets of blue eyes darkened considerably and Fred licked his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to bed with us again Snake?" His voice was a little rough.

"Looking like that especially." George finished agreeing.

"Sorry gentlemen, I already have something-,"

"Someone," Luna corrected and Harry grinned, "Someone on the agenda tonight and after that I cannot see me sleeping with anyone else." He was pleased when they blinked a few times and understood what he was about to do.

"Paws is going to murder you," Manic warned but Harry shook his head.

"She said first school week was acceptable." Harry said.

"Besides," Luna picked up, "I doubt she will say anything when she sees the photos I've got off Harry tonight, damn you for being gay."

"We will take a copy," Harry just laughed at them, he cast a tempus and his expression morphed in to a predatory smirk, he summoned a blood pop and left the room; he doubted he would be back.

**What do you think? Do you think Harry pushed the right buttons enough? Luna's making sure Harry is looking fine for an encounter which is bound to be **_**very**_** pleasurable! So, do you like it? Let me know what you think please **

**Jessiikaa* **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is it, the first Harry/Tom scene as promised and once Tom has he wants, no one else is allowed to touch! Thank you for all the responses, you guys have been great and I apologise for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K.**

**Warning: Slash, swearing,**

_**Parceltongue,**_

**Chapter 7**

Harry had chosen to wear his cloak for the short distance, the portraits would report how he was dressed to the headmaster for certain which would raise questions to where he had gotten the clothes. He felt Tom inside the classroom and his whole body lit on fire, Harry cursed the man and lightly knocked before slipping in, he snickered when Tom blinked looking at the door with a raised eyebrow, it did look strange to see a door open and close on its own accord. Harry walked to stand in front of the desk before removing the cloak and didn't hide the smug smirk that came to his face when crimson eyes darkened to a near black and he released a low hiss, Harry adopted an innocent look and shifted slightly.

"Good evening Professor," He greeted sweetly, Tom rose and slowly made his way over, each step perfectly measured out like a true predator.

"I've come about my work." Tom growled lowly and Harry couldn't repress the shudder that came forth, he bit his bottom lip sucking slightly, with wide innocent eyes, he looked like pure sin to the Dark Lord who only had one thing on his mind and that would be fulfilling his carnal desires. Harry didn't back away this time, he allowed himself to be pulled in to an almost frenzied, dominating kiss. Tom's hand ran greedily over him and when he squeezed his ass, Harry moaned in to the kiss, he trailed bits and kisses along Harry's neck and jaw before stopping by the heavily breathing teen's ear.

_**My patients has ran out Snake**_, Tom told him and Harry's pupils dilated with the use of parcel, he pulled the Dark Lord back in to a kiss.

_**I'm yours**_ and it was in both senses Harry meant it, the week was enough to confirm that they should be with the dark. Tom's eyes flashed in triumph and Harry rolled his own, the man would never let this one go so before he could brag Harry kissed him and push so he was sat back on his chair with Harry straddling his hips. Harry tugged at the mans robes in a clear signal to remove them, he felt Tom smirk in to the kiss and hissed before vanishing them himself leaving the man in slacks much to his pleasure. In retaliation Harry found himself topless and pressed over the desk,

"Was it this desk or did you have another in mind?" Harry didn't have it in him to form coherent words so he pushed everything from the desk in answer, he felt the room be warded and silenced tightly and the rest of his clothes were gone, he hissed as the sudden chill. Harry arched when he was thrust in to, the pain and pleasure ran through him in waves; he cried out and his head dropped back. The raw needy sounds ripping from Harry's throat drove Tom mad with want, he picked up pace and Harry dug his nails in to his shoulders.

"Ahh Tom," Harry gasped up and his prostate was hit, "Fuck, harder," Tom flipped him over so he was literally being fucked over the desk, Harry gripped the edge of the desk and arched up when his sweet spot was hit twice in a row, he was close to the edge by the heat coiling in his stomach.

"M-more," He begged, "gunna-," he was slammed in to before he came hard, the tight heat clamping down almost painfully on Tom was enough to send him over the edge, Harry slumped over catching his breath for 30 seconds before he felt Tom begin to kiss his neck and smirked.

_**Not finished Snake**_ instantly hard again, Harry hummed in approval and Tom apperated them to what Harry presumed were the mans chambers, he would question the apperating ability in the morning because when he was pushed on to the bed he knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Harry awoke draped over someone. It took him all of 3 seconds to remember the previous night and then he smirked, damn it if Tom didn't have an unusual amount of stamina, Harry stopped counting after round 4. By the slow, even breathing, Tom was still asleep, Harry grinned; he soon wouldn't be. He began pressing open mouthed kisses to the pale sculptured chest, he licked a nipple and Tom's breathing picked up signally he was at least semi awake, Harry continued the kisses and when he reached Tom's navel he dipped his tongue in; the crimson eyes snapped open. Tom pushed himself up on to his forearms to watch Harry's pleasurable assault, by now he was rock hard and watching Harry get lower wasn't helping. Harry locked on with the dark crimson eyes as he kissed down the perfect v; Tom had a body of a Greek god. When he reached the throbbing member his red lips curled in to a sexy smirk and he ran his tongue up the length drawing a low hiss from Tom, Harry's eyes sparkled in mischief before he took the entire length in his mouth. Any clear thought that Tom Riddle was having that morning went out the window and to a far away place, his head dropped back when Harry hollowed out his cheeks. Harry lightly dragged his teeth from base to tip gaining a sharp intake of breath, he worked Tom in all the right places causing him to tremble and before long he came with a shout collapsing back on to his pillow breathing hard, Harry drank everything down and sat up with a smirk.

"Morning,"

"Apparently," He was pulled in to a heated kiss and Harry made a note of that particular wake up call.

"So I know," Harry began, "Just how much are you going to brag?" Tom raised an eyebrow which Harry returned, the Dark Lord allowed a smirk.

"A lot,"

"Thought so," Harry rolled his eyes, he froze suddenly and his eyes narrowed.

"Fucking Bastard," He cursed.

"Dumbledore?"

"How did you know?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"You use that particular insult for 2 people, myself and the old fool, as I am here it limits the options." Tom drawled and Harry shook his head, he hopped up and winced as pain shot up from his lower back.

"Merlin, did you plan on letting me walk normally at all today."

"No," Tom answered with a smirk, Harry began throwing on his clothes.

"He's currently outside my rooms and obviously I'm not there." Harry cursed the old man under his breath repeatedly much to Tom's amusement.

"Probably wanted to know how your first private lesson went." Tom pointed out making no effort to move from his current position of watching Harry.

"Well, I think," Harry said seriously, "What shall I say we covered." Tom smirked.

"I think we _covered_ quite a bit last night." Harry shuddered in reminder, it was officially the best sex he ever had or ever would have.

"Not helping right now," He muttered pulling on his top.

"Think of Dumbledore winking," Harry immediately cringed.

"Oh Merlin, I'll have to have that image obliviated." Tom chuckled.

"Tell the interfering headmaster we went over duelling technique." Harry nodded he went to leave but found himself yanked back and pulled in to a searing kiss.

"Now you can leave." Harry rolled his eyes and slipped out, he snuck back in to the classroom to get his cloak and called for Winky to transport him to his room, he threw off his clothes and pulled on his old black pyjama bottoms with a baggy top, he glamoured himself and the room before trudging out and opening the portrait hole contratulating himself on not limping or wincing.

"Ah, good morning Harry, may I come in?"

"Morning headmaster, of course," Harry did his best to act surprised and stepped back to allow the old man through.

"Did I wake you dear boy?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully once he had made himself comfortable, Harry forcefully ignored the endearment and shifted sheepishly instead.

"Sorry, just, Professor Drield tired me out." By fucking me repeatedly Harry added in his head, Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"So your first lesson went well." Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir, the new Professor is brilliant."

"It was lucky, I was thinking about hiring young Nymphadora but I was uncertain because she would forfeit her position at the ministry. Then Martom arrived back from travelling and said he had heard on the position mentioning his desire to teach, it was a last minute interview and he seemed capable with no affiliation to the dark sector." Harry covered his snort of desertion by coughing, he quickly got a drink to sooth his cough and apologised.

"That's good, last thing we need is someone in Voldemort's camp working here." It took everything he had not to burst out laughing, for everything Dumbledore knew the man was dense, the headmaster chuckled.

"No, no we definitely do not need that. When he stated he had worked as a private tutor before I thought him the perfect candidate to teach you, with extra training you could become great Harry I have no doubt." Harry looked down with a blush.

"Thanks," He muttered 'embarrassedly',

"I just wanted to make sure you are doing ok Harry."

"I'm fine, concentrating on my studies you know."

"Good, good, and you are coming along in defence."

"Yes headmaster, I just hope this one doesn't try to kill me intentionally or unintentionally." Harry said with a grin and Dumbledore chuckled.

"You don't have the best luck with defence professors do you?" Harry shook his head and Dumbledore rose.

"It was nice speaking with you my boy," he said walking to the door, "If you need anything, do not hesitate to come to my office."

"Thank you headmaster," Harry answered gratefully, he didn't miss the old mans hand flick or the wave of magic as the charms settled, he waved the man off before scanning the room finding that the charms were already voided by the castle and cancelled both glamours. Harry walked calmly to his chair and sat down, it was then he fell in to hysterical laughter, he laughed until tears streamed down his face and that was how Swift and Paws found him.

"You ok there Snake?" Paws asked slightly alarmed, Harry took a few minutes to calm down and nodded with a grin.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Swift asked and Harry laughed again.

"He wanted to know how my first private lesson went." Harry said to them.

"Why the crazy laughing?"

"Dumbledore was telling me how Professor Drield had no affiliation to the Dark sec and I just pointed out that it wouldn't be good to have someone in Voldemort's came in the school." Harry explained with a straight face, Swift burst out laughing while Paws gaped in disbelief.

"He really has no idea," Harry shook his head and they all laughed, the twins and Luna strolled out from his bedroom and Harry blinked, he didn't even notice them.

"Why were you all in Harry's bedroom?" Paws questioned slowly.

"Harry didn't stay here last night so we made use." Luna told her simply, both of them turned to look at him.

"Where did you stay last night Snake?"

"Yes Snake-,"

"Where did you stay?" the twins put in with grins, Paws was giving him the look and Harry swallowed.

"Um not here?" He ventured, "I'm going to quickly have a shower." And he darted to his room before they could say anything, Harry groaned because he knew he couldn't hide in the shower, he wouldn't put it past Paws to drag him out; she had done it before. He threw on grey bagging joggers and a tight white top, he pulled on trainer socks and slunk out of the room. He fell in to his chair where they were all staring at him, he refused to shift under the 5 gazes and stared right back.

"So Snake," Paws began, "Where did you stay last night." By her tone she knew exactly where he had been.

"You should blame Ray, ask the twins if you don't believe me, she dressed me." Harry stated with a grin, the twins sighed wistfully.

"I drooled," Fred said,

"I would have gladly took anything he gave me," George agreed.

"It snapped his patients." Harry put in casually and she glared at him.

"Unless you were fucking glowing I don't care, where is your self control?" She snapped and before he could defend himself Luna shoved a photo under her nose, Hermione's lips parted in shock and she let out a 'oh' of surprise.

"If you weren't gay Snake, I would." Swift snatched the photo.

"Damn,"

"I know I'm gorgeous right?"

"You have to have to be one of the vainest people I know." Paws shook her head with a grin and Harry was affronted.

"I am not,"

"I don't know Snake, you can be pretty vain." Swift agreed.

"Have any of you met Bleach?" He demanded.

"Oh we know Bleach is _the_ vainest person we know."

"I am not vain, I don't need to be, I already know I'm hot, I don't need to check." Harry pointed out and Paws rolled her eyes.

"Ok so you're vain and your ego is off the scale." Harry smirked at that.

"Can you blame me?" No one gifted that with an answer.

"So we've fallen then?" Swift clarified gaining Harry another glare from Paws.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure last night decided that." Harry said sheepishly, "Tom's probably already bragging and before you take my head off Paws, you did say the end of the week." She sighed.

"I know, I still cannot believe how much of his attention you caught. What happened at the ball?" Harry looked at Luna and they both smirked.

"Snake was at his best." Luna told them and the others groaned.

"Of course he was,"

"Moving on to the reason why you are here." Harry interrupted before they could get on a discussion of his behaviour, they nodded and he sat forward.

"The plans for the 10th are lined up yes?" He looked towards Swift who nodded.

"Yes, we will live the day and then go back to the morning and slip out. We will each take a different way out of the castle to alienate suspicion, I'll take Honeydukes, I have Paws for RoR and Snake through the chamber." Swift explained and Harry tilted his head before his eyes widened.

"Fuck sake!" He burst out, "I cannot believe him, damn it all to hell."

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's strange that I can get through any wards?"

"Yes but we just pushed it to the back of our thought, it only aided us." Paws stated.

"Yes but it should be impossible, we got out names due to our animagus forms but what if we had more than one?"

"More than one form? Don't be crazy Snake,"

"No, I got my form through a parcel transformation so I definitely have more than one but we can all fly, we all have one avian form and mine is a damn phoenix which is why I can get through wards." He was pacing trying to remember, Harry had his eyes tightly closed delving in to his memories to when they learned about their forms.

"Swift is a black Falcon which is how he got his name and that's his magical form because it has poisonous talons and can mould and move in with the shadows but his second form has 4 legs, its black like a dog but not, bushy tail with a grey tip-,"

"A fox?" Paws suggested.

"Yes, it's a shade fox. Now Paws got hers for obvious reasons and is a black leopard but her second form has wings, intelligent and rare, dark eyes and black, so black it can't be ordinary. Damn it, think Potter." He stopped still with his hands pressed to his temple and the room was silent as they let him think.

"Knight Eagle." He burst out making them jump, "Her second form is a Knight Eagle, it can travel with the wind, like a phoenix but different."

"That's all well and good but what about you?" Manic asked and Harry growled to himself.

"Black Mamba and a Black phoenix for sure but I cannot think of the final one, it has 4 legs and it so black the shadows are morphing around it like they are one." Paws gasped suddenly.

"Shadow wolf, I remember running in the forest with you because you kept bouncing through the shadows for fun." Harry grinned.

"Ha, fuck you Dumbledore."

"We need to meditate." Swift said and they nodded.

"I have to write to the bug and book a private room at the cauldron under a false name for the 10th, I'll have to see her before we go to Ragnok because we don't know how long we will be at the bank." Harry said.

"The first eyes and ears has been copied, it was easy to replicate with the full set of notes and a timeturner." Paws told him and he grinned.

"Brilliant,"

"We have worked out a commutation method that is undetectable but irreversible." The twins stated and Harry was interested.

"Go on,"

"Originally we thought of basing it on a mirror or parchment-,"

"But what if you can't reach it-,"

"So we decided that it needs to be something on the body-,"

"That didn't need to be activated by touch but by thought-,"

"So that left us with Runes." They finished.

"But how does that add up, everything would need to be connected and you would still need a base for the Runes." Paws pointed out and the twins smirked, Fred lifted up his t-shirt arm to reveal an intricate tattoo of his animagus form, wild cat, wrapping around his arm with its head on his collar bone."

"Its beautiful." Paws murmured in awe, she looked at it closely and gasped.

"Its Runes, all of it is tiny runes." They smirked.

"Your body is the base." They stated and Harry was impressed.

"This would explain the irreversible aspect, with the ink and magic it would never be removed." They nodded.

"Its built up with all the linking Runes, it couldn't be an open connection because that could be awkward and it couldn't be a mere thought to open it because that could also be awkward if you were to think the name and the connection opened." Fred explained.

"So we looked in to the Runes of the mirrors and twisted them as we do and figured out a stream of Runes that works perfectly. It acts like your flame messaged, the messages can be sent but until you accept it you won't get it which makes it less distracting. For example if I were to sent to Fred that I needed a potion and he was concentrating on something, he would get a alert in the back of his mind saying that there is a message waiting from Panic and when he was ready he would accept it and I would know its been received." George finished.

"That is impressive guys."

"Thanks, we decided to make tattoos instead of just the Runes because anyone with Rune knowledge would work out what the set of Runes do." They said and Harry nodded.

"I already have my design in mind, let me sketch it down and I'll have mine done last because its going to be the biggest and longest one." Harry stated.

"We will warn you now, it hurts like a bastard, it has to be numbed while its done but afterwards its painful and god help you if someone touches it within the first week or so."

"Just how bad it if someone touches it." they looked at each other before looking back at Harry.

"Nearly as bad as your crucio, mixed with the feeling of acid being poured on your skin and then add in open flames."

"It's the magic then, someone else's magic mixing with your own plus the person touching you." They nodded.

"I'll go first." Swift volunteered.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, an open winged Falcon on my shoulder and collar." They nodded.

"Ray can you draw them up?" Harry asked her and she nodded, Luna was an amazing artist.

"Good, what about you Paws?" She thought for a few moments before smiling.

"I want 4 paw prints going up my left writs." Luna had darted up in to Harry's room and brought down his drawing material to begin sketching out the designs.

"Tomorrow we will have to do them, they will need the night to settle before you can walk properly without wincing." Fred said and they nodded.

"Have you got timeturners?"

"Yup Swift gave them to us."

"Good, that way you can do them at the same time in different places."

"Yeah, that works better,"

"We will go get our equipment now and bring it over ready while you meditate and Ray sketches." Harry nodded and sat down cross legged in front of the fire as the others settled in to their own positions, he closed his eyes and soothed himself by the sounds on the scratching pencil, he slowly sunk in to his mindscape and was alarmed by the mess. Harry began the slow process of reorganising his mind and going over the memories he had lost, the information he gained was priceless and it made he want to murder Dumbledore even more, he found all of his animagus forms and brought them back to his core one at a time, he morphed in to a snake first then to the wolf then finally a phoenix before going back human. He felt his animals settle back within his magic as well as the abilities he gained from them, his magic swirled slightly to adjust before accepting them back and Harry smiled to himself, he delved in to his actual core and found it pulsing free and unobstructed, it had healed from its restraints and he was happy. Pulling back in to the real world he was Swift and Paws looking more relaxed and settled than before he grinned and they returned it.

"It's good to be back."

"Too right it is." Swift agreed.

"Only problem, it took over 5 hours to do so." Paws told them and Harry blinked.

"Ah fuck,"

"Pretty much,"

"I have found this spell that will protect us from pretty much everything that Dumbledore could cast on us so hold still." Harry waved his wand and hissed a few words in parcel, both of his friend shone bright green like his magical core before it settled in to their skin, he imitated the same thing to himself and smirked.

"Let the bastard try and charm us now."

"I've finished and the twins said be up and ready by 9 tomorrow." Luna handed them each a sheet of parchment and Harry was blown away. His was a stunning reincarnation of his animagus form, the scales were iridescent of the darkest black and when it moved they were of the deepest green, they eyes were his own killing curse colour shining with intelligence and cunning, the snake was reared up preparing for a strike, the fangs were slicked with venom, sharp and deadly.

"Ray its amazing," he breathed and she smiled, the others parroted his opinion.

"Its dinner, you need to go and I'll be down in ten." He told them and they nodded, Hermione left his new eyes and ears on the centre table and slipped out following Swift.

"So how was it?" Harry looked at her confused.

"I didn't choose a hot outfit for nothing Snake, I want details." She ordered with a pointed look, he grinned and threw himself in his chair kicking his legs over the arm.

"What details are you after Miss Lovegood?"

"How well did my outfit work?"

"You are now my personal shopper, dresser and stylist." He told her and she smirked.

"Well then,"

"Yes very,"

"What did you do to start everything?" Harry conjured up the note he gave to Tom in his defence lesson and her eyebrows shot up.

"And he let you leave?"

"I slipped out and then when I went back I played the innocent student, safe to say I could practically see his restraint snapping." She giggled and shook her head.

"You are terrible."

"How else would I solely capture his attention? It may be casual but there is no way that I'm letting this be the only time." She grinned at that.

"I didn't think you would, I wonder how long Ginny will stay alive?" Harry's expression turned sadistic.

"Hopefully not very long," He murmured, "Who have you got eyes for the twins, Mia or both?"

"The twins are hot and threesomes are great but you know they only have eyes for Bleach, Mia and me are just casual, I think she has an eye for Rabastan." Luna reasoned and Harry agreed.

"I can see you in a threesome with Rabastan and Mia." He eyes misted over before she grinned.

"Happy Birthday me." And with that she sidled on out.

"Oh and I've now moved in." She called before she was gone. Harry changed out of his lazy clothes and put on his uniform to go down to dinner, he wasn't surprise when Ginny latched on to him as soon as he sat down but it didn't make him happy about it.

"Where have you been all day Harry, I haven't seen you?" He smiled tiredly at her hiding his disgust.

"Sleeping, Professor Drield kept me at if half the night."

"Oh you poor thing," She simpered and he nearly retched, maybe if he kept her on his arm for the week Tom would kill her?

"Professor Dumbledore thinks that if I keep this up I could be great but I don't think so." He told her looking down.

"Of course you will be great, you already are and everyone will know when you defeat You-Know-Who." Harry grinned at the irony, the only way her would be defeating Tom would be in the bedroom on his knees, and Harry forcefully removed that image from his head before he got too distracted.

"I hope so," As predicted, as soon as Tom walked in to the hall his scar seared, Harry had to stop himself from wincing at the intenseness. His eyes flicked up to Tom who, just by his position, Harry could tell he was pissed, damn man was unhealthily possessive. Harry excused himself due to exhaustion and went to the owlery, he pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote the letter there.

_Rita,_

_I have the story of your career, meet in the LC at 9am, private room ask for James Black,_

He didn't bother to sign it, if she didn't recognise the name by now then the whole task was pointless, even if she didn't know who it was she should know the name, Harry used the back corridors to get back to his rooms where Luna was sat curled up in her pj's reading on the sofa, he raised an eyebrow.

"You've actually moved in then?" He said falling in to his own seat.

"Yes, the people in the tower have got to me already and it isn't safe to have disappearances as of yet." She told him and he smirked.

"Why Miss Lovegood, you wouldn't want to attack your fellow students now would you?" He asked in mock horror, Luna looked aghast.

"Mr Potter-Black, I would _never_ wish to harm another human being, surely you know this?"

"My apologies, I myself share the same view of harming others." The both went in to a fit of giggles and Harry shook his head.

"How do you intend to get away with this?"

"I'm Loony Lovegood, no one notices me if I don't want to be seen." She reminded him and Harry smirked.

"Well at least I've got company, although I don't know how we're going to be organising these sleeping arrangements." He said with a frown.

"I'll sleep with you like always." Luna stated.

"I don't mind," Harry agreed, "Homicidal, crazy, egotistical, possessive Dark Lord on the other hand probably would."

"I would have a problem with what exactly?" Luna jumped about a foot in the air and fell off the sofa, Harry burst out laughing and even Tom chuckled.

"Good Evening Miss Lovegood," she blushed and threw her book at Harry who deftly caught it with a grin.

"My Lord," She nodded and snatched her book back from Harry 'accidently' hitting him in the process.

"Discussing sleeping arrangements now Luna's moved in," Harry told him, Tom raised an eyebrow in question as he sat opposite Harry.

"Well usually Luna sleeps with me," Tom's eyes narrowed immediately.

"She does, does she?"

"Yep," Harry said, "We spend half our time trying to guess who's going to become the next unexpected couple. The latest is Paws, Rabastan and Luna as a threesome, what do you think, probable?" Tom blinked and shook his head.

"You like to gossip?" Tom said amused and Harry scowled.

"Hey, everyone has their quirks, I like to gossip with my sister and you like to torture people." Harry defended.

"But Snake, you also like to torture people, especially if they've pissed you off." Luna pointed out and Harry glared at her.

"Shut up you, you're not exactly innocent over there, did you not move in here to save the Ravenclaws lives?" He snapped crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't think there is a problem with Miss Lovegood staying here and yes I did see how you did that." Harry smirked.

"Like I said before, any other person," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Did Dumbledore buy your story?"

"Yes, and then tried to spell the room again, foolish man." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"It does not surprise me."

"I didn't surprise me but it doesn't mean I'm all fucking happy about it, its been a week and I'm ready to murder multiple people, having my memories returned is a blessing and a damn curse." Harry sighed.

"You have four days until you begin to ruin the headmaster, do not complain, I've been trying to get rid of him longer." Tom did have a point,

"Ok point taken,"

"The headmaster saw fit to inform me that he is quite impressed with my first private tutoring and if he continues to get brilliant feedback from yourself then he may consider asking for extra sessions." Tom told him and Harry laughed a little.

"The day Dumbledore finds out who he employed is going to be a very good day for me." Harry said and Tom smirked.

"I cannot say I am not looking forward to it." The man rose gracefully and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away,

"Try and keep that filthy blood traitor off your arm." Tom said to him as a goodbye, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't choose to have her hanging there, she was hinting to come back here."

"Which will not happen," Tom stated firmly.

"We are agreed on that one." Harry said, "Can you please stop making my scar burn everything you see her by me, it really hurts?"

"I don't choose to have her hanging off your arm." Harry glared at him.

"Damn possessive bastard," He muttered.

"Yes, did you expect anything else?"

"No," He sighed and the Dark Lord left, Harry groaned.

"Wow," He blinked having completely forgetting Luna was in the room.

"You can really fade away can't you?" She nodded with a smirk.

"That was something different to witness." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You and the Dark Lord are astoundingly alike but completely different, I would love to be a constant fly on your shoulder around him." Luna shook her head.

"It would probably be bazaar," She said and Harry couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Now, if you remover your shirt and point out where you want your design." Fred told him and Harry tossed his shirt away, they both gave wistful sighs.

"I'm starting to think you created the ideas of tattoos just to see me strip." Harry said with a grin, they didn't deny it.

"Where is your design?" Harry handed it over to George who stopped to admire the work.

"This is going to take most of the day." He warned and Harry nodded, he led out and pointed out how he wanted it. He had decided to have the coils sitting on his left hip and stretching around to his front where the tail would sit just bellow his navel, Harry wanted it winding up his left rib and twisting around to his back and the head sat bellow his shoulder like it was striking his neck. One of the twins poured a cool potion on the half of his body where he wanted it and Harry immediately felt it go completely numb; he couldn't feel a think.

"This only last's a few hours so half way through we will have to reapply it." Fred said.

"Alright,"

"Ok, so don't move," Harry had no idea how the twins had got hold of and charmed a muggle tattoo gun but he didn't question it, he let the buzzing sooth him in to a trance, he sat in his mindscape building it up to a haven as it used to be, Harry felt when the numbing potion began to wear off and his eyes snapped open.

"Potion, now," He ordered not liking the fiery burning that had erupted on his side, the pain wasn't going to be pleasant he assumed.

"That ran out quicker than we thought." George mused.

"It's because he's much more powerful than anyone you know and could have tested on." Luna pointed out as she came out of the bathroom in just a towel, the twins we momentarily distracted until Harry kicked them.

"I don't want to be led here longer than necessary."

"Sorry,"

"Clothes Ray," she nodded and changed in her pjs.

"It's the middle of the day Ray?" George said motioning to the attire as Fred spread the potion.

"Me and Snake usually have PJ days on Sunday's until he had his memories wiped, we used to meet in the RoR, remember Snake?" Harry blinked.

"I do, they were fun. We used to get the elves to bring us a feast and talk about shit all day." Luna beamed.

"Good, you do remember."

"We will start our tradition again." She nodded happily and skipped out, the twins got back to work and Harry took the time to watch them finish the tail, it was fascinating to watch them work. Harry had to turn over so they could focus on his back but he couldn't lay on his front so he ended up levitating himself on his front over the bed much to the twins shock.

"Should you be able to do that?" they exclaimed and Harry smirked.

"I can do a lot I shouldn't be able to do."

"True," no matter how much they tried, Harry could still feel it as they finished the fangs, it hurt like a bitch but after a while it was kind of a soothing pain, when he had said that to them they looked at him as if he needed help but carried on. After over 6 hours of solid work, George added the finishing touched to the eyes and sat back with a groan.

"Merlin," they said together,

"That was-,"

"A lot-,"

"Of work," Harry carefully set himself back on his face and hissed, pain flared over half of his body and he stiffened.

"This will settle right?"

"Yeah by tomorrow, but don't let anyone touch it." Harry nodded and let them strap it up, he threw on his sleep joggers and one of the only loose top he owned, he couldn't wear his usual because of the new additions, he walked out to the living room with difficulty and saw Swift sitting stiffly and Paws' arm could have been made from stone.

"What took you so long?" Paws asked as Harry sat on the edge of his chair with a wince.

"My design was a bit bigger than yours." He pulled up his top to show the bandages around his body and her eyes widened.

"Merlin," the twins and Harry nodded as one, it was bad.

"Winky, food please," his elf popped in with trays of food for them all and Harry sighed in relief, he killed his food within minutes.

"You should try not to lie on them tonight and this," Fred pulled out a potion and handed one to each of them, George picked up.

"Is a potion that will sooth it if it begins to hurt to much, don't use it all the time because they need to settle naturally."

"In case of emergencies then," Harry surmised.

"Yeah, now they should be working now so why don't you test them?" Harry grinned, he thought to Swift about Wednesday, Ron blinked before grinning.

"Everything is set," Harry smirked, he felt something in the back of his mind that felt like Paws so he allowed it, he voice filled his head _What will the Basilisk think?_ He blinked twice, once because of the genius of the twins and the second because he had never thought about Tom's reaction.

"I have absolutely no idea, I'll probably find out Tuesday." Harry shrugged and then hissed.

"Note to self, do not shrug." He grumbled.

* * *

Waking up was not a pleasant experience for Harry Monday morning. His body was aching, and he was stiff. Harry crawled over Luna to get to the shower and he was never more thankful for hot water than he was when the shower started. Luna had to bang on the door to get him out because breakfast was ready, Harry glamoured himself but noticed the tattoo wouldn't cover, he shrugged and threw on his robes. He ate a quick breakfast and grabbed his bag, he made sure he had the potion but he doubted he would need it, he had a high pain threshold. Luckily he didn't have Ginny on his arm which cheered him up, he caught sight of Swift who kept rolling his shoulder where his tattoo was situated and Paws kept rubbing her forearm, he smiled to himself; at least he wasn't alone in this.

Harry left for transfiguration early so he avoided the crowds, he expected the twins were exaggerating slightly but he wasn't all that keen to find out. As they were working on animagi and animal transfiguration they had a lot of theory which needed to be covered before they would begin the actual magic, it made the lesson tedious and boring, plus McGonagall liked to keep them until the very end meaning Harry hit the crowds. It was utter hell trying to weave in and out of the students but with his knowledge of the passageways he managed to get out to herbology without so much as a graze. The plants in the greenhouse seemed to be very attracted to his new addition and kept poking at it much to Harry's ire, Swift and Paws seemed to be having the same trouble and the venomous tantactula ended up grabbing Paws around the wrist, Sprout had to whack it off of her.

"I don't know what is wrong with these plants today, I'm sorry Miss Granger," Hermione nodded with a smile massaging her wrist gently. Harry thought it was his lucky day when Ginny was missing from lunch, he looked around carefully to make sure she was completely absent and sighed in relief, he looked at Tom who didn't look particularly smug about anything so he surmised the man hadn't murdered her. He left early again and took a slow walk to defence, he, Ron and Hermione were the first ones there again but they didn't speak because other people soon followed. They were learning an advanced shield which Harry got with a flick of his wand, he had already mastered it and Tom raised an eyebrow, Harry raised a shoulder in an unconcerned way and the Dark Lord rolled his eyes. Harry pretended to be trying to learn the spell so it didn't look so suspicious, he quickly go bored so he began tossing discreet spells at Swift's shield which made it collapse multiple times, the red head looked around confused until he caught Harry's amused eyes and threw a glare his way.

"You could actually look like your doing something you know." Tom drawled walking around and Harry looked up.

"I have been for the past 10 minutes, now I'm bored so I'm annoying people without their notice." Harry told him and Tom's lip twitched.

"Ah, carry on then," Harry grinned and continued sending random spells at peoples shields, their startled faces when it failed was enough to make him cover his snickers and the Dark Lord had to turn away at points because of the expressions they pulled.

"That has to be the most distracting thing possible." Harry muffled his laughter.

"I know, their faces are priceless!"

_Snake, if you do not stop hexing my shield I will kill you_ Harry swivelled to see Hermione with a mean glare directed at him, he gave her an innocent smile and her glare deepened.

"Ok, no more spells for me." Tom smirked and went to point out what Dean was doing wrong, Harry took out a book and read until they were dismissed, he slipped away instantly because the Charms corridor was one of the busiest. Harry had to use his magic to move people so he didn't get hit, he dodged and ducked out of the way and he actually span in to the classroom and dashed to his seat. He received a few strange looks but he ignored them, none of them had Runes carved in to their skin. Flitwick was a cheerful as ever and informed them they would be reviewing all previous spells and learning them in silent casting, it was quite a good lesson because Harry hadn't bothered to learn all of the simple charms wordlessly. He found is quite refreshing even though he managed it simply, the tiny Professor even let them out early much to Harry's pleasure, he skated down to dinner where the hall was barely filling up. He was planning on gabbing a quick dinner and leaving but it wasn't to be, when the bell actually sounded and everyone piled in he spotted Ginny making her way over. Harry sighed to himself and pretended not to notice her until she sat down next to him,

"Hi Harry,"

"Hey Ginny," as usual, she draped herself all over him and she pressed right up to his side; his _left_ side. Harry stiffened up as unimaginable pain erupted from within his very blood. The twins were not exaggerating when they described the pain and Harry forcefully bit his tongue to stop himself screaming, both Swift and Paws' heads snapped around to him and their eyes widened. The pain seemed to get worse as she stayed there and his vision blacked for a few seconds, he clenched his eyes shut and tired to get rid of the pain; bad idea.

When his eyes snapped open, all the glass in the hall exploded suddenly and Harry bit through his tongue, blood pooled in his mouth as he focussed everything on not screaming, no one knew what had caused the explosion so the headmaster was trying to calm everyone down. When they spotted blood at the corner of Harry's mouth, Swift and Paws began to panic, they could feel his magic curling and twisting furiously trying to relieve the pain, the Dark Lord could also feel the furious magic and his eyes snapped around to Harry. Out of nowhere, Tom felt white hot agony shoot through him, only clamping his jaw shut stopped him from making a sound and it was obvious where the pain was coming from. As the hall was in a panic, Tom slipped from his chair and straight over to Harry before he completely blew up.

"Come," Harry stood stiffly, his eyes had gone very dark and glazed, he followed Tom from the room and as soon as he was away from the great hall he dashed to the nearest passage way, he sprinted through the tunnels to the defence corridor where Tom was already there with the door to his office. Harry fell in followed by Ron and Hermione, the pain was still coursing through him and he ripped his glamour away followed by his robes in a frenzied rush, he choked on the blood and collapsed to his hands and knees. He poured the contense of his bad out and tried to grab the potion but he was shaking too badly. Somewhere behind him he heard people speaking and movement but it didn't register, his blood was burning and nothing was stopping it, he felt someone pour something on his and the pain lessened but didn't go away, Harry felt a hand brush against the tattoo and tensed for the pain again but was surprised when the agony soothed. Harry reached and blindly grabbed the hand and forcefully placed it on his hip, the pain diminished almost at once and he sighed in relief.

"I'm going to kill her myself," Harry murmured and blinked a few times, he looked up to see a worried Ron, a panicked Hermione and an amused and incredulous Dark Lord.

"Oh hey Tom," Harry looked down at the hand on his hip and who it was connected to, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Snake, what in Merlin's name was that?" Hermione finally snapped back now he wasn't having whatever he was having.

"I don't know, the twins were not lying when they described the pain, do not allow anyone else to touch it; ever." Harry warned.

"You made all the glass explode." She burst out and Harry blinked.

"I did? I honestly don't know, all I felt was pain."

"Yes, what was that, I felt it?" Tom said to him and Harry winced.

"Sorry about that, it's the new addition." Harry motioned to his design and now he wasn't in a state of collapse, the occupants took the time to actually look at his tattoo, Paws gasped slightly.

"It's stunning," She murmured in awe, Tom was looking at it in amazement, it was truly a beautiful piece, he ran a finger along the coils and up the spine of the Snake, Harry's body suddenly burned with pleasure.

_**Tom**_ he hissed/moaned, the Dark Lord's eyebrows shot up before he smirked.

"I can see the Runes, and they add up to a way of communication, I presume this is your new communication devise your other people were working on." Harry nodded and tried to keep his breathing even as Tom was gently running a hand over the tattoo.

"Yes but it was only done yesterday, they warned us not to allow anyone to touch them for at least a week because it would be beyond rational pain." Harry explained.

"They didn't lie." Harry shook his head.

"No, they definitely didn't."

"We will go and see if anyone is suspicious of you." Swift said to Harry and he nodded,

"Thanks, I cannot believe that just happened. Does she have to drape herself over me all the damn time, trashy, vile, mother fucking whore?" He snarled.

"Sorry mate,"

"You know it's not your fault." Harry told him, "Just don't blame me if she fucking disappears." Swift grinned.

"I won't," they slipped out and Harry groaned.

"Fuck sake, why do I have bipolar luck?" Tom unsuccessfully covered his laugh, Harry threw him a withering look.

"I'm glad you find my suffering funny." Tom rolled his eyes, he got to his feet pulling Harry with him, the teen grabbed his hand again and kept it on his hip, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What, it's soothing." Harry said defensively.

"Soothing as my hand is, I cannot walk around with it on you hip." Tom pointed out, Harry groaned at the injustice.

"Why not," He whined and Tom shook his head.

"I wonder, truly I do." Tom said sarcastically, Harry pouted before grinning.

"So what do you think?" He motioned to the snake, Tom ran a finger over it again and Harry shuddered.

"Hmmm, Tom," Harry moaned.

"I like it," he repeated the motion and Harry's breathing hitched, "I _really_ like it." Harry couldn't even manage to glare at him, instead he leant flush against him and lightly bit Tom's earlobe which made the man hiss. Tom kissed him hotly and Harry was in bliss, he ended up on the desk in a heated make out session and Tom trailed bites down his neck. Before anything could escalate, someone knocked on the door, Harry cursed and dived for his clothes. He was fully dressed and glamoured within seconds and Tom pulled open the door, it was some students needing help and Harry slipped out with a nod and a smirk; Tom would catch up with him.

**So what do you think? Was it enough for the first encounter, there are guaranteed to me **_**many**_** more! Let me know what you think **

**Jess***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, back again ****. This is the visit to Gringotts and the secretive article, obviously it has some Harry/Tom goodness because where would we be without it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K**

**Warning: Slash, swearing,**

_**Parceltongue,**_

**Chapter 8;**

Luna handed him his finest robes and he pulled them on with care, he stood still as Luna styled his hair and smoothed down his clothes, he rolled his eyes.

"I am capable of getting ready myself." He said with a smile and she huffed.

"I am allowed to dress my gorgeous brother up to make heads turn more than usual so be quiet and suck it up." She told his and Harry grinned.

"Of course Ray," he let her continue her fussing and accepted the cloak he was given, she also passed him his invisibility cloak which he tossed over his shoulders.

"Your other self will be coming in now so you can slip out with him." Harry nodded and pulled up the hood so he vanished from sight, grabbing his files and the map, he followed himself out of his room and walked to the chamber. He used the map to avoid everyone and found it quite amusing to see two of him, two Rons and two Hermiones on there, he made sure the second corridor was empty before slipping in to the bathroom and hissing for it to open. When he was safely in the chamber he removed his cloak and tucked it away, he apperated to the Leaky cauldron making sure his normal cloak hood was up. Harry approached Tom the barman who was busy serving customers, he caught the man's attention and he came over.

"What can I do ya for?"

"I should have someone waiting, I booked a private room, James Black?" Tom's eyes widened slightly but nodded and motioned him back.

"Yes sir, room 2, would you like anything brought to ya?"

"No, that will be all." Harry swept away, he stepped in to the room and warded it tightly, Rita Skeeter was sat looking at him wearily.

"Good morning Ms Skeeter," He greeted with a nod.

"Good morning," Harry grinned under his hood.

"I have something for you Rita dear, something that will shock the wizarding and I want you to write it." Rita looked eager and Harry sat down opposite.

"What is it?" Harry handed her over the files that he wanted published, she read through them and her eyes got bigger and bigger as she went and when she got to the end she gasped and leapt up.

"I can't publish these, they're about Dumbledore."

"The juicy truth the esteemed headmaster has kept hidden, it's about time the public learned the truth."

"But I will be hung; Dumbledore is one of the most powerful people in our world." She exclaimed.

"One of them yes, but there are people who can challenge Dumbledore politically which would be the only way he could attack you." She laughed in disbelief.

"Who could possibly challenge Dumbledore politically, he's Chief Warlock."

"I can," she stopped to look at him in shock before laughing.

"You, please. You would have to be Harry Potter to have any chance of challenging Dumbledore." She snorted but Harry grinned, it was time to drop a bombshell to keep her sitting pretty.

"Exactly," she whipped around so fast she stumbled, Harry pulled back his hood and looked at her with an ever-present smirk; her jaw dropped.

"Harry Potter?" she breathed in shock.

"Of course I can challenge Dumbledore politically Rita dear, I have more seating in the wizengamot and I am more famous than he." Harry agreed and she didn't respond she seemed to be in shock.

"Obviously if you don't want to tear in to Dumbledore, I'm sure I could find someone else-,"

"NO!" she cut him off, Harry hid his triumph well.

"So you will publish these, after all you do have a rather unique flare." She nodded hurriedly.

"Why would you of all people want these published and what in Merlin's name happened to you?" She asked him looking up and down with interest, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I have a lot of secrets Rita just like yourself, it wouldn't do for any of them to be coming out now would it?" the subtle warning didn't go unmissed and she backed up.

"Of course not, I'll begin immediately." Harry smirked.

"Brilliant, I want to see the draft before it's published of course." He told her and drew his hood back up, "And Rita," she looked at him and his killing curse eyes flashed, "This meeting never happened did it?"

"What meeting?" she said weakly, Harry swept from the room with a smirk, Rita sat back down shakily, there was something about this new Harry Potter that scared her. She picked up the parchment and grinned suddenly, it was time to begin ruining the headmaster and she left with a skip in her step. Harry walked in to Diagon Ally and was immediately joined by to other cloaked figures, they made their way to the white marble building at the end of the Ally. Harry strode confidently in to the bank with Swift and Paws flanking his right and left, he walked to the nearest teller and waited patiently for him to finish his current workings.

"I am here for a prearranged meeting with Director Ragnok." Harry said to him in gobbledegook, the goblin looked shocked by his native language and then nodded.

"Follow me sir," he obviously knew that Harry was a high profile client so he was polite, or as polite as possible for a goblin, the three of them followed the goblin down to through the strangely familiar route to Ragnok's office. The goblin knocked three times and entered when called, the head goblin was sat behind his desk pouring over a file, he looked around and nodded to the goblin.

"That will be all Tornuck," the goblin left with a short bow, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in and removed their hoods, each of them bowed to the director.

"Mr Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor," Harry almost winced at the full name, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"My apologies Director for this sudden meeting, I have discovered a treachery greater than anything before." Ragnok motioned for them to sit.

"As you have brought along Miss Granger-McKinnon and Mr Weasley-Prewett, I am set to believe it involves them also, no doubt I am in for a long explanation in which I will be angered." Harry grinned some what sheepishly.

"Pretty much,"

"I will need tea," the Director sighed, he summoned his tea and a plate of biscuits which he handed out and then motioned for Harry to begin. Harry launched in to the tale of what had happened over the summer, everything he had discovered from his memories and everything Dumbledore had done and was planning on doing, the use of his seats illegally and the planned control of him. As predicted, Ragnok was spitting mad by the end and had to take several deep breaths to calm himself, he pulled out Harry's files and began flicking through them furiously.

"That manipulative old fool, if he were a goblin he would be hung, if I had my way he would be hung." Ragnok snarled and Harry wasn't surprised, Dumbledore had messed with the running of the highest client's accounts and it could look bad on the bank if they weren't saw to be fixing the problem.

"I hope this explains my awful actions in the previous year." Harry said to him and Ragnok nodded.

"It certainly does Mr Potter,"

"Harry please," Ragnok grinned.

"Of course, how forgetful of me," He said, "From what I can see, your accounts have self repaired from the sketchy workings. Of course you will need to work through them to continue your earnings." Ragnok explained and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin, what of the Potter accounts, they were set to gain a seat?"

"Ah yes, they gained back the seat your father lost 2 weeks prior." Harry groaned.

"Damn it, now that gives him another seat."

"Yes, unfortunately it does. As for the Prewett house, they do not seem to be affected at all Mr Weasley-Prewett, your investments are coming in well and your vault is gaining interest. Now, Miss Granger-McKinnon you have an opportunity to gain perhaps another seat, it will alert the wizengamot to the fact that the McKinnon house is not dead, you need only gain a final thousand galleons to finalise the notion, the McKinnon house is already old enough." Ragnok explained and they exchanged looks.

_What do you think Paws?_

_I think we should do it, no one knows who the McKinnon heir was so they cannot link it back to me._ She reasoned and Harry nodded.

"I would like to set the seat in notion please Director, of course if it was kept silent to who the heir it would be for the best and there would be no reason for anyone to look at the 5000 galleons that ended up in your possession." She said to him with a smirk and he nodded with a toothy grin.

"It shall be done and of course no one need know."

"Now Director, there are things that happened over the summer that make me want to edit a few things in my family scripts." Harry began with a smirk.

"Indeed,"

"Yes, as I am the head of all my houses I would like to edit the wording on them, focussing on my seats. I would like to change the Black wording so it states if the head of house is unable to sit in the wizengamot the next blooded family member has to sit in there place." Ragnok nodded and pulled out the Black files.

"An owl will go out to Narcissa Malfoy as soon as its sealed." Harry grinned.

"The second house is more difficult and I would be honoured if you would use your keen and precise skill to aid me in the correct wording." Ragnok raised an eyebrow.

"I need to be able to pass to Tom, but he can't sit in the seat for obvious reasons, and as I am currently being watched I cannot choose someone to sit there I want Tom to be able to choose the person who sits in the seat." Harry explained and Ragnok shook his head.

"You seem to have the most awkward situations placed around you." Ragnok sighed and Harry smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know,"

"The wording would have to be misleading and intricate, but it can be done, it would have to state that in case of the head not being able to perform their duties all roles and responsibilities fall to the next in line, as it is a head duty to select someone to sit in their place if their unavailable it will fall to the next in line."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Harry said and Ragnok grinned.

"They will be drawn up and sent out as soon as they are sealed."

"Brilliant, a final thing and I think this one will bring you some amusement." Harry said to the goblin who sat forward, Ragnok did not like the Parkinsons and this would bring him some amusement.

"The Blacks have been funding the Parkinson business outlet for over a century, it has also come to my attention that the Parkinson Estate is in a severe amount of dept to the Blacks. I believe it is time to pull the funding and claim the amount they are in dept too." Ragnok gave a vicious grin.

"I have to agree that it is the correct time to do reclaim what is rightfully yours."

"Snake, what is the total amount Parkinson owes you?" Swift asked curiously and Harry's look turned predatory.

"Over 76 million," both their jaws dropped.

"That would ruin them, beyond that, their estate doesn't total that much," Paws said and then laughed. "Oh I cannot wait to see her face when she receives that letter."

"The Parkinson Estate totals 60 million I believe, that leaves an unclaimed 16 million," Harry mused.

"With that amount, it is enough to lay claim on the daughter, she would potentially be a slave, she would have to answer to your every whim until the dept is fully paid." Ragnok pointed out and Harry smirked.

"Oh that is something I am going to hold over them," Harry breathed, "Pull it all, I want them run to the ground I'll issue a warning saying if they say who ruined them I'll bind dear Pansy to me for life, not that I would use her myself but I suspect she would make a great whore." Paws slapped him.

"You are terrible," she had a smirk on her face and Harry knew she would love to see Pansy enslaved.

"It will be done and processed with the seal," Ragnok said, "Is there anything else you would like done?" Harry looked to Ron and Hermione who shook their heads.

"I believe we are done Director, we have already been issued our cards to make purchases so we needn't visit any vaults today." Ragnok and Harry went over the final wording for the scripts, when Harry was happy, he signed in blood and stamped the rings down in place giving Ragnok a nice tip for his services, they flashed white and Harry felt it settle.

"The owls have been sent and everything sealed." Harry nodded, Hermione sealed up the new McKinnon seat and Ron pushed some more money in to his larger investments, everything was done and with a courteous bow to the goblin the three left. They made it back to school easily and they snuck in to his living room with smiles,

"Things have just got interesting." Paws said and Harry laughed.

"Oh they were interesting before, but now they're exciting, Dumbledore will loose 5 seats, the Parkinson's are broke, you have gained a seat and we're all fucking rich." Harry said.

"How did the meeting with Rita go?" Harry grinned.

"She was worried at first but I reassured her that Dumbledore could not attack her and she was most excited to write the article, she is going to be sending me the draft first, I have no doubt it will be glorious."

"Good, now we have to go, don't get in to more trouble than you normally do." Paws warned and Harry gave her the best innocent look he could.

"I honestly do not know what you speak of." She rolled her eyes and left with Swift who was laughing to himself.

* * *

If it wouldn't have been highly suspicious, Harry would have been sat at breakfast with a shark like grin on his face. He was waiting for the mail, the Gringotts owls would be coming today and he could not wait for Parkinson to receive hers, he wanted to rub his hands together and laugh evilly. Hermione's eyes were practically glowing as they continued to dart to the top of the hall where the owls came in, he shook his head. They swooped in and he spotted the Gringotts owls immediately, one went towards Tom, one to Dumbledore and the other went to Pansy. The Dark Lord read his letter and smirked, Harry tried not to look happy or smug, but it was hard when he saw the anger in Dumbledore's eyes. He, instead, focused his attention on Parkinson who had just opened her letter, the further she read the paler she went and when she got to the end she screamed in utter horror and burst in to tears. People span to see the disturbance and her friends tried to ask her the problem, she was completely devastated.

"What is the problem Miss Parkinson," Snape demanded, not looking happy that one of snakes had caused such a disturbance.

"I'm poor," she wailed, "We've lost _everything, _the whole Parkinson estate has been seized." People gasped and Harry fought not to laugh gleefully, Draco, Tom and Luna all looked straight at him and he tried to look innocent, really he did, but the twitching lips and they glowing eyes gave him away. Hermione was grinning like a fool, pretences or not, she was very happy. The majority of the Slytherins were looking at Parkinson in distaste, it was one thing to not have money, but to have your entire estate seized was one of the biggest disgraces for a pureblood; Harry loved being a heartless person. His entire day was a cheerful one, Parkinson was inconsolable and rumours began, the best one was that she might be pulled out of Hogwarts because her parents could no longer afford it; Harry had actually laughed. What made it all the more amusing was the fact that that particular rumour wasn't a rumour, the Parkinsons were homeless as well as penniless, ah the joys of being rich Harry thought smugly. He all but skipped to potions after lunch, Draco was looking at him in a way that screamed 'we are talking now', and Harry flashed a smirk and dragged the blonde to the back of the room.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" Was the first thing out of his mouth and Harry grinned.

"I did say I was pulling the funding," Harry pointed out.

"Yes but she's broke, like, completely broke."

"I know, it turns out the Parkinson family was in a lot of dept to the Blacks, I may have claimed that back." Draco looked shocked.

"How much dept were they in?" He exclaimed, "Their estate was, what, 60 million, and they've lost their manors as well as their country houses and all their money." There was nothing nice about Harry's smile.

"They still owe me 16 million," Draco began choking much to Harry's amusement, Snape sent him a glare like it was his fault and he supposed it was but he merely raised an eyebrow.

"But that means-,"

"I can claim the daughter as my slave if I wish? Yes, I know. Why do you think Parkinson hasn't screamed at me that it is my entire fault, if she speaks of who claimed back the dept she becomes bound to me for life."

"Merlin,"

"I love being heartless, it brings me much amusement."

"Again, remind me never to piss you off." Draco shuddered and began their work, Harry smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm sure you have some common sense in that pretty head of yours." The glare he got was diminished by the pinking of his cheeks.

"I'm not pretty, Malfoy men are strong and handsome." Harry laughed at him.

"I'll remember that when your preening in the mirror." Draco punched him.

"Shut up Harry," he grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better, I got called vain." Draco smirked.

"Actually, it does."

"Changing the subject, you've got access to my rooms for future in formation, Luna'll be there if I'm not." Harry told him and Draco nodded before gaining a frown.

"Why would Luna be there when you're not?"

"Oh, she's moved in." Harry said casually, he stirred the cauldron and sliced up frogs liver.

"She moved in?" Draco repeatedly incredulously.

"Yep," Harry popped the 'p', "She didn't believe it would be acceptable for disappearances to happen this early on in the year."

"I give up," Draco sighed, "Where are your rooms?"

"On the defence corridor, I receive private tutoring you see." Draco snorted.

"Oh the irony,"

"I know, it wasn't lost on me either. I've changed my seats in the wizengamot, your mother and father will be sitting in them now so that's a bonus."

"Your trip went ok then?"

"Yes, issues at the bank have been resolved and I believe tomorrow will be a good day for anyone who dislikes Dumbledore."

"I won't ask," Harry grinned.

Harry was sat with Luna in his, now their, rooms after dinner, they were having a proper catch up and it felt refreshing; he didn't realise how much he had missed Luna.

"I've missed this," she commented and Harry nodded.

"I agree," Harry said, "It's been too long."

"Too much has happened, I cannot believe your memories got taken, I though you had just stopped speaking to me." It made Harry even more furious with Dumbledore because Luna sounded so upset.

"I would never do that to you,"

"I didn't think you would but it was so strange." She shook her head and Harry frowned.

"He will pay for all of this, I will take pleasure in ruining Dumbledore and when he is nothing, when he is nothing but a hated name, he will die." Harry stated furiously, he took her hands in his and gave them a small squeeze.

"I know you will make him pay." She assured and Harry smiled slightly.

"I cannot wait for this article tomorrow, if I know Rita then it will be explosive."

"She does have that flare about her, doesn't she?" Luna agreed with a smirk, "Isn't she supposed to be sending you a draft before it goes out." Harry nodded and flicked his wrist to open the window, he had been waiting for an owl all day and he was buzzing with excitement.

"I know something that will take your mind off of it for a few hours," Luna said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"And what would that be Miss Lovegood?"

"Do you remember what we used to do to keep fit, instead of running that is?" Harry tilted his head in thought, he was flicking through his memories for about 30 seconds before his eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Dancing," he said, "Specifically around poles,"

"Yes, we got the idea from going to the 'gentlemen's club' in Knockturn Ally,"

"Some gentlemen's club that was, they guys up there dancing were hotter than the girls." Harry said and Luna grinned.

"You got that one right," Harry got up and offered a hand, she took it and he pulled her up, he waved his wand and cleared an area.

"2 sturdy poles if you will great lady," in the clear space 2 silver poles appeared and Harry grinned, he pulled himself up and span around it, he was a bit rusty but it shouldn't be to hard to get used to it again, Luna shook her head. Even after months, Harry still looked so smooth and graceful; it was unbelievable. Harry waved his wand and placed it on the table, music began to play and it had a nice beat to it, Harry fell in to familiar moves with ease, he span and twisted around the pole dropping low and grinding, it was very nice for Luna to watch.

"You know, you're supposed to be dancing also." Harry pointed out and Luna grinned.

"No, I think I prefer sitting here thanks." He shook his head but didn't stop, it was like a release and he remembered why he kept it up, not only did it keep him fit but it felt _so_ good. After an hour he was worn out and fell on to the sofa, he had his eyes closed just listening to the music when he heard the sound of an owl, he was up so fast Luna swore she didn't see him move. The owl soared in and landed neatly on his shoulder, Harry undid the letter and led the bird to Hedwig's perch as she was hunting at the current time. He opened the letter and with every line his vicious smile grew, by the end of it Harry was fucking ecstatic.

"FUCK YES!" He yelled and proceeded to jump up and down like a crazy person.

"Rita Skeeter is a fucking genius, she is getting a severe tip for this."

"Let me see," Luna tried to take the parchment but he wouldn't let her.

"Oh no, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Harry told her and she pouted.

"Please," she gave him puppy dog eyes but still he refused.

"Nu uh," and he set it alight, she whacked him around the head and sat down.

"Tomorrow is going to be a fucking good day." Harry was still jumping around the room much to Luna's amusement.

"I need to celebrate," he stated and Luna smirked.

"I'm sure there is a Dark Lord who would be quite willing." Harry mirrored her expression.

"I believe you are right." Harry said, "I need to shower," he darted off and Luna shook her head, she went to pick his clothes again, she loved dressing Harry up because he looked good in anything. Harry came out and was immediately handed black skinny jeans, he didn't argue with her just put them on, she added a tight white top that his tattoo could be seen through, Luna tossed him his charcoal boots and a blood pop.

"Go have fun," she ordered, "I'll send an acceptance to Rita," he winked.

"You know me," he tossed the invisibility cloak on and grabbed the map, he made his way to Tom's office as the man was on patrol by now. As suspected, it was covered in wards but they were Harry's speciality, he carefully twisted them so he could slip in. Harry placed his cloak on the chair and hopped up on to the desk, he watched as Tom finished his patrol and made his way back to his office, and Harry sucked on his blood pop in wait. When Tom entered his office he knew immediately he wasn't alone, there was only one person who would be able to get past the wards without his knowledge and smirked.

"A student out of bed?" Tom asked closing the door slowly and warding it tightly.

"At the moment," Harry replied in a light tone, when Tom faced Harry it sent lust through him, he was sat on the edge of the desk and Tom followed the slow, deliberate movements he was making with his tongue.

"You should be _disciplined_," Tom hissed and Harry's eyes dilated.

"You are right _Professor,"_ Harry said his voice taking on a husky note, "I should be _punished_." He bit his lip as if he was nervous, Tom came forward with deadly grace, and he ran a finger along the snake spine gaining a pleased hiss to come through Harry's teeth.

"You will be _**Snake**_**,**" Tom continued to lightly stroke the tattoo driving Harry insane, he was practically burning.

"Are you going to make me_ beg?"_

"I would love to hear you beg," Tom told him biting his neck, "Do it, beg," he commanded and Harry smirked, Tom really should be careful to what he ordered. He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and leaned flush against him, he lightly bit his neck,

"Mmm Tom," He moaned, "Please, I want you to fuck me, please Tom, I need it," the grip on his hips tightened considerably and he received a particularly sharp bite, he changed his voice to sound needier.

"I need you in me please, I want you to fill me and fuck me until I can't walk. Make me scream your name, I need it please Tom, treat me like your little slut," he had no idea where his clothes went but he arched as he was slammed in to, he actually saw stars as he screamed,

"Ah shit Tom," he gasped, Harry knew he wouldn't be walking well after this, he was fucked brutally and he loved it. His nails drew blood as hid dug them in, Tom hit his prostate repeatedly and Harry cried out.

"M-more please, fuck," he was thrust in to a few more times before he came so hard his vision went white for a few seconds as his release ripped through him, his muscles clamped down on Tom sending him over the edge, he bit Harry's neck hard enough to draw blood and the teen moaned again.

"You should be careful what you beg for Snake," Tom murmured lowly after he had muttered cleaning spells, "One would think you wanted to be treated like my little slut," Harry sucked in a sharp breath, the thoughts that brought to his mind were entirely too pleasurable and he felt Tom smirk, he cursed in his head because of his weird quirks that Tom could use.

"You're such a bastard," he muttered tugging at Tom's hair as his neck was bitten.

"Yes and your my slut," Harry felt lust shoot through him and mentally cursed again, there was no way he was going to let Tom have a freebee.

"Mmm, but you like that don't you," Harry said in a sultry tone, he bit Tom's neck and trailed light kisses, "To have someone who belongs solely to you," he smirked when Tom hissed and gripped his hips again, if Tom was going to use his quirks then he would use the mans possessiveness against him.

"To use and abuse, your own _personal _whore," Harry congratulated himself on making Tom lose control and being apperated away for round 2.

* * *

"I need a pain potion," Harry groaned in to the pillow, it was hurting to breath at the current time and he needed to get to the great hall, he heard Tom laugh lightly and would have glared at him if he could sit up.

"I hate you,"

"Your own fault," Tom pointed out and Harry grumbled about the man's stamina much to Tom's amusement.

"I really need to get to the great hall as soon as possible, and so do you."

"And why's that?" with great difficulty and effort, he managed to push himself up so he was facing Tom, he couldn't help but smirk when he took in the man's appearance. Vicious scratch and bite marks littered the pale skin, seemed the man liked pain.

"Because you don't want to miss Dumbledore's face when he reads the paper with my article beautifully done by Rita." Tom raised an eyebrow and Harry's smirk stretched.

"She sent me a draft yesterday, let's just say it is _very_ informative."

"Indeed," Tom drawled and Harry knew he was interested.

"Yes, I believe it will shock the entire wizarding world." Harry stated, he stretched and winced.

"I repeat, I hate you," Harry muttered, "I need to shower," Tom pointed to a door to the left, Harry very carefully removed himself and fell in to the bathroom, the hot water was glorious to Harry and relieved some of the ache. He called Winky for his clothes and a pain potion, he got dressed and necked the potion, it would do for now, he stepped out and Tom was already ready drying his hair with a wave of his wand, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one the castle likes," he said with a smirk, Harry rolled his eyes and waved his wand to create his glamour.

"I freakin' hate this thing." He grumbled as he followed Tom out, Harry tossed on his cloak and skirted the halls to his room, he grabbed his bag left neatly ready by Luna and left. He jogged down to the hall entering just as Tom did, the man smirked and Harry hid his own, he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and he had to forcefully stop himself bouncing up and down, he saw Luna doing the same and grinned. After 10 agonisingly long minutes the post swooped in, Harry spotted a paper going towards Dumbledore and mentally smirked, an owl landed in front of him and he made sure he didn't look to eager to see the paper. He laid it flat and it was times like then he wanted to drop all pretences and cackle like a crazy person, there, on the front page, for everyone to see, was strike one against Dumbledore with a picture of Grindlewald and Dumbledore in their youth to go with it.

**Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald;**

**Great battle or lovers quarrel?**

_**Everyone in the wizarding world has heard of Grindlewald's great defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore, it is one of the most famous things to happen in our world and still today Albus Dumbledore is seen as a hero to the people. But, is what we have been told correct or are there gaps in history that have been hidden from us? As it reads, Grindlewald was gathering his army and taking over everywhere and people were calling for help, it was then Dumbledore stepped up, but why did it take him so long. It is reported that it took no less than 2 years before Grindlewald was challenged and today you find out why. **_

_**With some brilliant charm and wonderful reliable sources, this reporter delved in to the murky history of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald. It is not commonly known but the Dumbledore family grew up in Godrics Hollow, the same place where out saviour Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who and where renowned historian Bathilda Bagshot still resides. Ms Bagshot, famous author of A History of Magic, lived in the quaint little village at the same time as the Dumbledore's, at the time Albus was 16, she introduced him to her nephew who was the same age and they became the best of friends. This isn't unusual, the village is small and her nephew was from out of the country, but with a little digging and a bit of gold I discovered the name of the allusive nephew; Gellert Grindlewald. Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald were the best of friends. They became united by their ambitions for glory and their plans to bring about a 'new world order' in which wizards would rule over muggles, they were often heard using the phrase 'For the Greater Good', which even today, Dumbledore is still known to use. After discovering how alike they were and how they both shared the same goals, the two became romantically involve not long after and they had no qualms in aiding each other in plans and experiments. Both brilliant and talented they intended to expand their ideas and spread them to others but not everyone close to home was as receptive as the two would like. Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, stood in their way. You see Dumbledore also had a sister, Arianna, which he was left to care for when his mother passed away in a tragic accident, unfortunately Albus' sister was incredibly sick, the illness is unknown, and Aberforth demanded Albus stop with his plans. But that didn't sit well for the two young genius', they had great plans for the world that he worked tirelessly on and now someone was thwarting them at the very beginning. It caused numerous of arguments, but they were determined that nothing would every get in their way like his brother was. But something happened. The reason is unknown as of yet, but Grindlewald fled without his dedicated lover and went ahead with his plans outside of the United Kingdom alone. Grindlewald's rise to power was quick and he needed to be stopped, the death count was rising rapidly and nothing could stop him or so it seemed. It was only after years of cries that Dumbledore faced his ex-lover again resulting to what we know as a 'legendary duel', it was something that wasn't witnessed by anyone and the only thing saw by eyewitnesses was Dumbledore emerging with his opposition's wand. But with all of this information coming to light, can we be sure that Dumbledore was at all innocent in his actions to confront. Was it really the cry of the public that sent him to fight the person he loved once or was it out of heartache and pain that he face him? Can we be certain that he wasn't secretly working with his lover all those years, and their reunion didn't go to plan? After all, Grindlewald is still alive in the top most cell in his own prison Nurmengard, why is he still alive now after all the crimes he committed? Was it because Dumbledore was unable to truly turn his wand on his only love or are they still in contact after all these years? With this shocking discovery I don't know what to think and honestly, people of the wizarding world, I believe we deserve answers.**_

_**Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to the Daily Profit.**_

Silence, complete and utter silence settled in the great hall as everyone read the brutal article, he glanced up at Dumbledore and had to look away, the old man's complexion resembled sour milk, his eyes were a flat, dull blue and he looked completely and utterly devastated. He chanced a look at Tom and nearly grinned, Tom was gripping the paper so hard it was surprising it hadn't ripped, the silver blue eyes were glowing and they looked up to catch his, Harry was flooded with delirious, malevolent glee and his eyes flashed with his own pleasure. Harry's eyes darted to the headmaster and Tom's attention snapped to the old man, if possible, the man grew happier and Harry was betting he had a skip in his step all through the day. Ron and Hermione were containing their glee well, they were glued to the article and Harry could just make out their smirks from where they were bent so low over it. The whispering started then. It grew louder and louder until people were all but shouting, everyone was looking towards Dumbledore for answers but the headmaster couldn't take his eyes from the paper, specifically the picture, and he looked stricken. If students didn't believe it at first they did after looking at the headmaster, it was obvious the article was affecting him more than it should if it was false. As Dumbledore was unresponsive, McGonagall got to her feet, albeit a bit shakily, and silenced the room.

"Go to your lessons now," she barked and people clearly didn't want to listen, protests began and the students were waving the paper furiously, then Snape stepped up.

"You heard McGonagall, go," only then did they file out and begin talking amongst themselves, Harry left slowly and because of that, he had the pleasure of seeing Dumbledore fleeing through the back chamber. He hummed a cheerful tune as he went to herbology, he doubted anything would dampen his mood that day and he avidly listened to the speculations from the other students. Just on his way to the greenhouses he heard 5 completely different versions of the duel, some were hilarious, but others were could actually have happened, he felt Paws in the back of his mind and grinned.

_Snake, there are no words._ She gushed and he couldn't agree more,

_I know Paws, Rita can be such a glorious woman_. He felt Swift's presence join them.

_That was amazing,_ he stated excitedly.

_I was just saying the same thing_ Paws agreed and then she was shocked.

_I didn't know we could have joint conversations_.

_It's the twins,_ Harry pointed out, _They do nothing by halves,_

_Well that is irrelevant at the moment, the article, we have to meet up._ She told them and Harry nearly laughed.

_I'll let you know,_ he walked in to the greenhouse and the only conversation was the article, even Sprout was discussing it with Justin Finch-Fletchly.

_**I've created mayhem**_ he muttered to himself in parcel and couldn't help but feel fucking brilliant about it. All through the day the article was the main topic of conversation, the amount of times Harry had to fight down a triumphant smirk was unhealthy, the amount of disgust in the majorities tone was music to Harry's ears. At lunch, Dumbledore was a no show, Harry nearly grinned up at the house table because he could actually feel Tom's utter glee at the situation. Even the appearance of Ginny didn't deter his mood, she on the other hand was fuming.

"How can they print this rubbish about a great man like Dumbledore?" She snarled and Harry blinked.

"Calm down Gin,"

"But they shouldn't be able to print this stuff."

"Dumbledore will sort it out, he's not here now, I expect that's what he's doing." He reassured her, she nodded with a huff, he went to lean on his left side again but he stopped her.

"Not on my side, I'm healing," he told her, she frowned for a second before shrugging and picking at her lunch. Harry made his way to defence with a skip in his step and he wasn't the only one, Harry swore he saw Tom skip lightly as he walked in to the classroom. They went over the shield from the previous lesson and then they moved on to the advanced version of it, Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow, he hadn't actually used the shield before. He tried it with the incantation first and it flickered up, his eyes narrowed and he tried it again. It solidified and Harry nodded to himself, he repeated it a few times before going over it again silently and then wandlessly until he had perfected it, he sat back up and looked up to meet incredulous silver-blue eyes.

"That is how you perfect a spell?"

"Yes why?"

"Most would take a few days," Tom pointed out and Harry shrugged,

"How long does it take you?"

"Depending on the spell, an hour maximum."

"Ta dah," He received rolled eyes and grinned,

"Miss Granger, stay after class." The professor told her quietly and she nodded, "You two Weasley," The professor went around helping those who couldn't seem to get it and they were working until the bell rang, many left the room disgruntled and began talking about the article so they didn't pay attention to the three dawdling students. The door was sealed and glamours were dropped, Hermione withdrew the paper and laid it down almost reverently.

"This is a piece of art." She stated.

"It is truly magnificent," Tom agreed, "I have never seen the headmaster react like he did, it really hit home."

"This is why I like Rita, she can twist anything beautifully." Harry said with a smirk.

"What makes it better is the actual information about Dumbledore is the truth." Swift pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore and Grindlewald," Tom muttered in slight disbelief.

"Yes, we had a substantially larger reaction than the hall when we found out." Harry said,

"I can imagine, I still cannot comprehend the situation." Tom shook his head.

"Dumbledore's reaction was priceless," Paws said with a light laugh, "I do not believe he thought this particular information would ever come to light."

"Well he's going to be ecstatic when the rest comes out isn't he." Harry put in and they shared a smirk.

"I am going to enjoy watching the headmaster fall to pieces."

It is going to be beautiful." Paws cast a tempus and cursed.

"Snape is going to be happy,"

"He can fuck himself, slimy bastard." Harry grumbled much to Tom's amusement.

"Refrain from killing my potions master, he is the best in the world."

"Keep him from aggravating me then, honestly, letting your minions run wild." Harry mock chided and Tom rolled his eyes,

"You're getting later," the three trooped out after re-applying their glamours and split up, Harry took a short cut to the dungeons and got to the classroom before the others, Snape glared at him.

"Late Potter, 20 points for Gryffindor-,"

"I was about to apologise and inform you I was with Professor Drield, you can take up my lateness with him if you wish, Granger and Weasley's also." Harry cut him off and sat down next to Draco, he raised a challenging eyebrow at Snape whose eye twitched in annoyance. Hermione and Ron walked in at that moment turning Snape's attention to them.

"In now," he barked, Harry rolled his eyes and the man.

"Speak," Draco ordered lowly and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I take you like my article?" Harry asked in an equally low voice.

"That was amazing, when you said you had information on Dumbledore, I never would have suspected this."

"It is a rather big shock," Harry mused and Draco scoffed,

"Please, that's like saying I wasn't surprised to find the Dark Lord sat as my defence professor." Harry laughed lowly.

"Agreed, both of them left me speechless."

"I wonder if Dumbledore will be at dinner."

"I don't know, I hope he isn't, then I know my efforts were not wasted and the article is getting to him." Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh I definitely think the article hit its mark." Draco stated and Harry grinned; he hoped so. Harry couldn't wait for Potions to finish, but Snape wanted to keep them to the very end, the man was dick in Harry's opinion which he hastily kept to himself. Draco bottled up the potion and took it up to the desk, Snape made the write out the recipe for a boil cure off the top of their heads and those who failed ended up with detention. Harry could tell that Snape was severely disappointed when he handed in his own perfectly replicated recipe, Harry rolled his eyes at the man at packed up his stuff. With a nod to Draco, Harry darted off and took his bag to his rooms, Luna wasn't there so he would speak to her later and went down to dinner. Much to his glee, Dumbledore didn't turn up at dinner and his absence was severely noticed. Conversation to where he was scattered throughout the hall and the article was still the main topic of whispers, the speculations were great and Harry internally cackled. He had thrown the human amongst the vampires here and he had no intention of stopping any time soon, they would have to wait for a few weeks before the second article was written and published but Harry doubted that anyone would forget.

"Do you think Dumbledore's hiding because everyone knows about him and his secret love?" Jack Sloper a 4th year Gryffindor asked his friend,

"Probably, he was dating the guy he so say defeated, personally, I think Dumbledore just didn't want to share." Harry had took look down to hide his grin. No, they definitely wouldn't forget. Harry walked quickly back up to his rooms after he had eaten, he didn't want his good mood to be ruined by the appearance of Ginny so he left. He threw himself down in his chair with a smile, Harry was beyond pleased with Rita's work and he was going to write with a tip for her. Luna glided in and smirked when she saw him.

"Wow, just wow." She said curling up on the sofa after throwing off her shoes,

"I know, she did an amazing way with words doesn't she?"

"I will never again complain about Rita's writing," Luna agreed, "I cannot begin to comprehend Dumbledore and Grindlewald." She shook her head.

"I know, the whole concept of it is completely inconceivable,"

"It will be topic of conversation for months, especially if you have a follow up." Harry's smirk said it all.

"What have you got up your sleeve Mr Potter-Black?"

"Ah, now that would be a cherished secret Miss Lovegood, you will have to patiently wait for the news to break." Luna mock glared at him.

"Evil," Harry pretended to blush,

"Awh thanks," She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"What did the Dark Lord think?"

"He was please, practically skipping," Harry told her, "We briefly discussed the article after class,"

"So you don't know what he truly thinks?" She asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Harry returned the look.

"I guess he doesn't, would you care to help me rectify that fact dear sister?"

"Of course brother of mine, if you would kindly take to the shower and then you can be on your way." Harry laughed and did as he was told, he relaxed under the hot water and found his clothes neatly pressed for him on his bed. He put on the dark green skinny jeans and the black tight top, she had laid out flat black daps and his black leather jacket.

"Ray, did you know I love you," Harry told her brightly, "When this is all over, you are living in one of my manors."

"I'll remember that," she replied with a smile,

"I want to meet with everyone tomorrow at around 12, see if you can get to them, Draco and the twins too," She nodded,

"I can do that," Harry leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I have truly missed my little sister." He murmured before disappearing out of the room, he went straight to Tom's quarters, he placed his hand on the portrait and sent a light pulse of magic through gaining instant access, the perks of being an heir. The Dark Lord was reading sat casually in a black leather chair when he entered, the man didn't even look up and Harry smirked.

"Personally, I believe the article couldn't have possible been better," He commented walking over, "It seems a celebration is in order," Tom marked his page and slowly put his book down, he gracefully stood up and looked at Harry through dark crimson eyes.

"I would have to agree," Harry tilted his head and bit his lip.

"What do you have in mind?" Tom seized him in a heated kiss.

"I can think of many things," Tom stated in a low voice, Harry pulled him back in to the bedroom; it was going to be a very good night.

**So what do you think? A bit of Dumbledore's passed revealed and he didn't take it too well. Harry has plans up his sleeve and Dumbledore hasn't seen anything yet! Please let me know what you think, thanks **

**Jess* **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked the last update, and I'm back with another. Harry and co are laying out future plans and I thought it was about time I wrote in one of my favourite little lions; Neville's here **

**Warning; Mentions of and mild slash, pain and swearing,**

**Disclaimer; All belongs to J. K apart from the plot, I think this story is unique enough for me to claim it as my one XD.**

_**Parceltongue**_

**Chapter 9,**

Albus Dumbledore was in a huge state of panic. When he read that article he had felt his heart stop in utter horror. He didn't know how that blasted reporter had got that information from, but he wanted to slaughter her, especially because it was accurate to a point. He had to clean up the situation before it got out of hand, he hadn't spent over half a century creating his power base for it to be destroyed by one paper. No. He would have to save face and show the world that they still needed him, Albus Dumbledore, and he was the greatest wizard since Merlin. It was for the Greater Good and that's all that mattered. He knew he should have killed Gellert, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, he was doing everything for him after all.

Dumbledore paced his office, it was the second problem this week. After that damn letter from Gringotts informing him that there were clauses in the Black and Peverell family scripts declaring he could not use them as proxy he had been left up in arms. That was 5 seats lost and he had no idea who they were set to go too. At first he thought maybe the boy had rediscovered his family Lordship, but he immediately discounted that because he hadn't come to him and he no longer had the Granger girl to research things for them. Ah the wonders of the obliviate spell and a few compulsions, no one was any the wiser and all under his control; just how he liked it. Couldn't let the boy have too much of his own control or his plan would fail, which was why Black had to go and the wolf was wrapped up in so many webs that he was barely himself. The boy was needed to kill Riddle before he was disposed off and he, Albus Dumbledore, would be seen as the great hero of the world. They would lay everything at his feet and he would be more powerful than anyone in existence, he would be worshiped and he would control the world; just like he was supposed to.

There was something hindering him though, he couldn't find the last one, and he needed them gone with the rest of them. Once he had found and disposed of them, the other two would do that for him and he had already ridden himself of the first. Yes, everything was coming along nicely and soon he would solve his problem. Only then could he rule unopposed and he would. Dumbledore's attention was snapped from his thoughts as angry red howlers swooped in to the room making him growl in fury. Who did they think they were, daring to question him, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, over a paper? Foolish little people. With a snarl he silenced all the screaming letters and began thinking of ways to make this blow over, oh yes, Albus Dumbledore would regain control and have them flocking him once more.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was alone. That wouldn't be too odd only since the second week of school he had always had someone else in the bed he woke up in, be it Luna or Tom. He rolled over and sat up, he could hear soft voices in the living room and guessed Tom had a meeting or something, Harry wasn't complaining, he needed the sleep. He scouted the room for his clothes and couldn't see any of them so he grabbed Tom's shirt and threw it on rolling up the sleeves to above his elbows, Tom was built bigger than him and was taller so the shirt hung nicely off of him just covering everything. Harry walked to the door and pulled it open slightly to see who was in the living room, he caught sight of pale blonde hair so he assumed it was Lucius, his guess was confirmed when the blonde spoke.

"My Lord, your bedroom door just opened on its own accord." Lucius said and Harry rolled his eyes,

"You can come out," Tom called and Harry looked down at himself and then shook his head,

"Yeah, I don't think that would be the best idea." Harry replied and he almost felt Tom roll his eyes.

"It is only Lucius,"

"I know, but I can hardly come out dressed as I am."

"Just come out," Tom sighed and Harry raised an eyebrow, he smirked to himself.

"Fine, but this is on you," Harry walked out of the room and casually leaned on the wall by where Tom was sat, Lucius began choking causing Tom to look around, his eyes immediately darkened as he took in the sight.

"Good morning," He greeted with a nod to the blonde who was eyeing him up unashamedly, Tom's eyes darted to said blonde and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Excuse me Lucius," Tom's voice had a husky edge to it as he rose, he dragged Harry back to the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind them leaving a shocked and speechless Malfoy Lord. Tom pressed Harry against the wall and kissed him hotly; his hands roaming over the almost exposed body.

"You really shouldn't do things like that Snake," Tom murmured and Harry smirked.

"I gave fair warning," Harry pointed out, "You vanished my clothes," Tom flicked his wand to summon back Harry's clothes,

"Do you not like me dressed _only_ in your shirt?" He asked innocently, and received a rough bite in answer.

"For me, it is fine, in front of Lucius, it is not." Tom stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Possessive bastard,"

"Of course," Harry vanished in to the shower and came out dressed and refreshed, he returned to the living room where Tom was sat with a shocked Lucius.

"What were you discussing before I woke up?" Harry questioned taking a seat.

"Your article," that woke the blonde up,

"_Your_ article?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, did you like it? Rita did such a good job,"

"How?"

"That is a trade secret Malfoy," Harry said with a smirk, "What is the ministry response to the article?"

"Fudge is up in arms; on the one hand he does not want to believe it. The ministry need Dumbledore because they fear an attack from the dark, they cannot stand without Dumbledore and the support the man brings. On the other hand, there is evidence to suggest truth in the article and Dumbledore has not replied to any mail or made any hit back to deny the claims. This has left the ministry in shock, to believe a national hero could have been lying about everything is almost crippling." Lucius explained and Harry grinned.

"Perfect," he practically purred, "They will take the next blow even worse, I want Dumbledore out of this castle by Yule, I want him out of the IWC by January and I will announce my titles with my friends and have him ousted by the wizengamot by the end of the same month. He will be nothing and that's when he will be at his weakest, he will have lost everything so he will be desperate and that is when he can be disposed of."

"Do you have the means to do so?" Tom asked and Harry nodded.

"I believe so, it has to be done carefully, but it can be done and it will be."

"You are going to do everything through the media." Lucius confirmed.

"Yes, the public are the masses, if they turn on him, he had no standing. Even when the ministry turned on him last year, majority of the public stood behind him and he still had supporters. This is why it has to be done carefully, everything that is printed will be fact, it is merely how it is worded that will gain public attention." Harry told him.

"This has fallen at the most convenient of times, the next wizengamot session is tomorrow and this will be raised. Dumbledore will have to come up with a convincing lie to get around this, and Fudge was already on his last days, if it turns out he allowed someone who was close with Grindlewald such a free reign then his position is forfeit." Tom pointed out and Harry smirked,

"Things could be escalated, it depends on what happens in the session tomorrow and if the minister seat gets placed up for vote." Harry mused,

"The way things are looking, the minister will be cautioned and be on constant watch."

"So something will be needed to push the minister as well as Dumbledore out of office?"

"It would seem," Harry's eyes lit up.

"Do you have something?" Tom asked and Harry nodded.

"How's 'Minister allows torture of students'?" Both men's eyebrows shot up.

"Torture?" Lucius repeated.

"Yes, I would say being repeatedly exposed to a blood quill counts as torture." Harry stated.

"A blood quill," He exclaimed in horror while Tom's eyes narrowed.

"It is why you are going after Umbridge,"

"Yes," he said in answer to both, "And I have evidence, which of course will look brilliant in the paper. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived repeatedly exposed; where were Dumbledore and Fudge?' the public will lap that up faster than anything." Harry help up his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' were etched, they were working on something that would clear it, but it was at the back of their plans at the current time.

"That would be a substantial blow, it would see the end of Fudge and the last limbs for the old fool."

"Yes, but I cannot plan anything until after the session tomorrow. I will need to know what happens to Fudge and how long he gets if he is to be monitored." Harry said.

"Information can be passed over to you." Harry nodded.

"Lucius, have you spoken to ex-Lord Parkinson?" Lucius couldn't stop his shudder of horror.

"He has lost everything, well and truly," Harry's smirk was sinister.

"Oh course he has, the foolish man challenged me, I was not going to allow him to survive after such a move."

"Why has he not exposed you, he could simply tell the media who pulled the funding." Harry's look turned positively evil.

"I can safely say that Parkinson will never expose who ruined him." Harry stated, "If he were to do something like that, his daughter becomes bound to me as a slave for the rest of her life." Lucius looked horrified before it was masked, Tom smirked.

"Parkinson really pissed you off," Harry flashed him a grin.

"Does it show?"

"He must still owe you money." Lucius breathed.

"He does, and a lot of it." Harry confirmed.

"You're making him stay quiet," Lucius said.

"He really does not have the choice," Harry said.

"The Parkinsons are going to be considered as low as the Weasleys, when the Weasley's lost their fortune they lost their seat in the wizengamot and their title as a sign of disgrace, they have never gained it back to date."

"Wonderful, maybe I should write and suggest they whore out Pansy, I'm sure she would make a brilliant living." Harry mused and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Who is holding the Yule ball this year?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes lit up with something.

"There are to be multiple, Parkinson was set to hold one, but they are now unavailable. Greengrass, Zabini, Nott and myself are also set to hold balls this coming Yule." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Damn, 4 of them, didn't think it would be that many."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because I have a feeling there will be a few people interested in reborn families this coming Yule, I just want to make sure I am in viewing vicinity when they are revealed." Tom thought for a second before he smirked.

"Yes, I believe that will be something to witness."

"I suppose I will have to attend if I get an invite, maybe Nott will 'forget' to invite me."

"You know this is highly doubtful, to not invite an ancient and noble house to a ball would be a black mark on the family." Tom pointed out and Harry groaned.

"I know, but I hate dancing." Harry sighed, he cast a tempus and cursed when he saw it was 12:15.

"Damn it, I'm late to my own meeting." Tom rolled his eyes.

"What are you meeting for?"

"Planning, I want to find Gryffindor's room, plan the next article, go through plans for the ministry, search through our leads to the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff heirs and I have to make plans for a certain werewolf." Harry explained getting up and rolling his shoulders, he stretched revealing pale skin and he could feel the eyes on him.

"I am off," he stated summoning his jacket, he left with a wave of his hand, Lucius looked to his lord and he was burning to ask questions, the main one being, what in Merlin's name was Harry doing coming out of his bedroom, but he refrained. Harry placed a disillusion around himself and ran all the way back to his rooms, he leapt through the portrait hole and dropped the spell as he went, they were all there and Harry groaned.

"Sorry," he told them all, he walked over and collapsed in to his chair.

"This is a funny 12 o'clock mister," Luna chided with a grin that Harry returned.

"I apologise, I was discussing the article and upcoming plans with Tom and Lucius."

"My father?" Draco asked shocked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No Draco, the other Lucius." The blonde gave him a withering look.

"I was merely surprised that he was in the school." He sniffed.

"So Snake, what have you got on that devious mind of yours?" Paws asked and Harry smirked.

"There is a wizengamot session tomorrow, according to Lucius, Fudge is likely to be cautioned not removed meaning there is going to need to be a push to get him out of office, problem is, we do not want someone like Scrimgeour voted in." Harry began.

"Blood quill exposure?" Swift asked and Harry nodded once.

"Yes, it will be the farewell for Fudge and maybe for Dumbledore." Harry said, "I want the old fool out of the castle by Yule, and we will vote him out of the wizengamot ourselves in January."

"We need to know what happens in tomorrow's session before we can put that in to action." Paws pointed out.

"I know, Lucius will pass on to Tom so that's sorted."

"On to another topic, we've been looking at wards and trying to narrow down which ones could be covering the Gryffindor rooms," Swift told Harry,

"Brilliant, finding that would be a bonus, hopefully it is more discrete than the Chamber, that way we can hide there."

"Plus, think of the hidden knowledge." Paws put in.

"Guys, what have you been up too?" Harry questioned the twins.

"We've collected the listeners from HQ and they're ready to listen too." Fred said,

"We've also been watching both the Burrow and HQ around the clock." George picked up.

"Have you got the listeners on you?" Harry inquired and they nodded, they pulled out 12 little blue spheres and placed them on the table.

"We've manages to convert them on to parchment so they can be read rather than listening to all of the pointless chatter and long silences." George explained.

"Have you already converted them?" Paws asked interested and they shook their heads.

"No, we thought we would do them here to show you." Fred produced a sheet of parchment and placed one of the spheres on the top, he taped the sphere,

"_ludere procer_," the ball shone a bright blue before it seemed to melt in to the sheet, writing started to weave it's way on to the page,

"_Vox agnitio," _George tapped the sheet and the writing flashed and became different colours.

"Now, the only problem with this is there are no names, so we don't know who's saying what." Fred pointed out.

"However, we've managed to work out that the spheres pick up magical signatures meaning its colour matches that. The easiest one to pick up was Remus, his is a glowing Amber because of the wolf and Dumbledore's is a dark brownie colour." George explained.

"We ran a spell that picked up the colours of the people, we made it seem like a prank, we got it to change their hair, and we noted it down."

"Let's guess and see which ones we have right." Luna suggested.

"We will activate the rest of them, they stay on the parchment and can be stored and copied."

"Well the other obvious ones are the two dark blue speeches, they belong to you two." Paws said pointing to the identical blue writing.

"Yes, and this is mine." Ron pointed to a lighter blue line, "And this is Paws," he indicated a rich purple.

"Tonks is the multi-coloured one, Kingsley is the earthy colour." Harry guessed, "Snape would be the black and Mad eye would be the translucent."

"Weasley Sr is the bland yellow and the matriarch is the mud colour," Draco said,

"Ginny has to be the sickly coloured one." Luna thought much to their amusement.

"Turquoise is Jones and khaki is Vance." Harry said,

"Charlie is the fire orange and Bill is the burnished bronze," Ron stated,

"And the only other person I know is Fleur and she would be the baby pink." Harry mused.

"They are practically the only people in HQ, Kreacher has been picked up and so has Dobby, but their speech is obvious."

"Surprisingly, you got all but 2 right. Fleur and Jones are the other way around," Fred told them.

"We are either really smart or brilliant at observation." Paws said with a laugh.

"Both," Harry said seriously and they laughed.

"Oh, we have bad news." George said flicking through the sheets.

"What?"

"Remus needs to be sorted out, quickly,"

"Why?" Harry darted over to look over his shoulder.

"They were discussing Sirius' death, the spell he cast on Bellatrix wasn't the Imperious like first thought, it's an unknown."

"Wait, let me note it down," Paws called fishing for parchment and a quill, "Ok, what's the spell?"

"_Inlusio,"_ Fred read of the page,

"Right, I'll get right on it."

"Remus overheard the conversation, it's explosive and Dumbledore spelled him."

"Compulsion web, weaved with loyalty spells, creature suppression, magic dampeners and an emotion control set at severe depression and desperation, all this mixed with a nice little obliviate." Harry read off and it was immediately obvious he was pissed, his magic swirled around them.

"Breath Snake," Paws soothed.

"Swift, begin planning a pseudo rescue, we need to get in, get Moony, get out with him and hide him somewhere." Harry ordered and Swift nodded, he was already making notes.

"What else is on there?"

"Only the love potions and liquid imperious for you, the spells to keep Swift and Paws away and then we hit a bit of a jackpot." Fred showed him the sheet.

"They were talking about the spies they have within the Dark and plans for the ministry." George said.

"Perfect,"

"Let me see the spies," Draco asked and he was handed the sheet, as he read, his eyebrows climbed slowly up his head.

"No elite which isn't a surprise, 2 inner circle members and the rest of them are outer circle." Draco muttered, "They need to be terminated at the quickest time, the others have only raids to go on, luckily, none of them were at the ball."

"I'll write down the names and take them to Tom." Harry said.

"Their plans for the ministry are quite alarming, it's pretty much being ran by Dumbledore and he wants to merge us with muggles." Draco said in disgust and Harry's lip curled.

"That is never going to happen."

"When are you going to release the next article?" Luna asked,

"I think I shall wait 2 weeks maybe, I'm not exactly sure, I want to expose everything so I might go to the archives." Harry replied.

"After the wizengamot and go from there," Paws suggested.

"Yes, it is for the best."

"Now, I will file these, if you place more down I will create a book of them, it's proof in the littlest of meaning." Harry said and the twins nodded.

"On to more cheerful topics," Draco began, "When do you think Dumbledore is going to show his face again?"

"He will have to show his face on Monday, he had to go to the wizengamot so he has to come out on Monday." Harry stated,

"True, but will he manage to save face?"

"Doubtful," Paws said, "If Snake's next article is anywhere near as good as the first, Dumbledore will be crumbling by the day."

"At least with these articles Dumbledore is focussing his attention elsewhere, it gives us a little breathing room." Swift pointed out,

"True,"

"I've found out that there might be 4 Yule balls this year," Harry told them in disgust and they chuckled at the tone.

"You love the beginnings Snake," Luna said and Harry smirked,

"Of course, it's so much fun," He confirmed, "Dancing on the other hand, makes me want to AK myself."

"You do exaggerate Snake," Paws sighed, "Do you think we will be invited?"

"Of course, if your mail gets through that is."

"We have been working on that," Fred piped up,

"Yes, Swift has yet to receive any mail and we think Dumbledore has spelled it away from him." George continued,

"We are trying to bend it so his letters can slip though to him,"

"Without Dumbledore's knowledge this is."

"Good, work on that, I have no doubt you will succeed." Harry said to them and they nodded.

"We also need to look in to the other heirs." Harry stated,

"We have leads, we're nearing great-great-great-great grandfather on the Ravenclaw, the problem we are having is he had only daughters and 2 of them had no children, one we've tracked to the deceased Proctor line and the other we cannot find who she married." Paws said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, we have much more leeway with Ravenclaw compared to Hufflepuff, we've lost track of them and have had no new discoveries."

"We will continue to search,"

"Are you going to start up your group again?" Draco asked him and Harry blinked.

"I had not even thought about that." He replied shocked, "It would have to be secret and it would have to be for those open to everything, I do not know if there would be a point."

"You need to speak to Neville though," Luna told him and Harry frowned.

"Why?"

"The Prophecy Snake, the reason you both have no parents."

"Oh, I had forgotten," He said sheepishly and then frowned.

"I know Nev lives with his grandmother, the bitch she is, but you don't think he's in the same situation as me?"

"He could be, he goes through times of confidence, like the ministry, but then he snaps back to frightened little boy." Swift mused.

"I would need to have access to his mind before I could tell."

"I'm sure that can be arranged if we know you," Paws said with a small smirk,

"So we all have things to work on yes?" Harry confirmed.

"Plans for Moony," Swift held up his parchment.

"Research the spell Dumbledore and look in to the Ravenclaw heirs."

"I can help with that, I have books on Pureblood marriage names." Draco put in and Paws nodded.

"Bend the mail wards around Swift and keep ears open." The twins said.

"Brilliant, I will look in to Neville and I'll make my plans after hearing back from Lucius." Harry told them.

"Well I can look in to the Gryffindor wards as well as help Paws and Draco." Luna mused.

"So we are set?" they nodded and Harry grinned,

"Brilliant, we can relax for a bit, I don't think I can stomach Ginny."

"You will have to go out today, tomorrow you can hibernate." Paws told him and Harry sighed.

"Fine, fine, tomorrow is mine and Luna's day." Luna beamed and Harry pulled himself up.

"I'll change, I'll see you guys later." They got up and left, the twins changed in to their animagus forms before slipping out of the room, Luna was led out on the sofa as Harry came back glamoured and dressed.

"One day all this will pay off." He grumbled and she laughed lightly.

"Of course it will Snake," Harry pulled her up and they left, Harry split from Luna and hitched on the oh so fake smile he wore for the rest of the world.

* * *

The next day Harry asked the castle to lock his portrait to everyone with a message that if he was needed to contact him by other means, he was sticking to his word and spending the day with Luna for a proper catch up. He called Winky for a mountain of junk food and they sat on his massive bed opposite each other wrapped in blankets.

"I've missed this so much." Harry sighed. It was surprising what living a double life took out of him, he knew he would be even more stressed if it wasn't for Tom, he had become strangely accustom to the mans company.

"Same, I will always hate Dumbledore for taking away my first friend." Luna's voice was sad and angry at the same time, Harry squeezed her hand with a smile.

"Well we have the entire day to ourselves. What have we got on the agenda?" She pretended to think about it for a couple of seconds.

"I think we have gossip to exchange, bets to be made and styles to confirm." Harry nodded seriously.

"Yes, I believe you are correct Miss Lovegood." They laughed.

"So when do you think the twins will make their first move on Bleach?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh you mean other than yesterday when they sat him between them?" She returned with a chuckled, Harry smirked at that. He chose not to point out the seating arrangements yesterday, but he was pretty sure the twins kept deliberately touching the blonde who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Other than that," Harry nodded, "I am surprised, the twins are usually more forward."

"Yes, but this is a Malfoy. They have to make it so Draco wants them as much as they want him."

"You make a valid point." Harry conceded.

"It also means the removal of clothing within his eyesight soon."

"Sweet Merlin you're right." Harry laughed.

"Of course I am."

"And I bet you are going to be choosing their clothes too." Luna grinned.

"Maybe, but they don't know this yet."

"Obviously,"

"How is it going with you and a certain Dark Lord?" Harry grinned.

"Walked out in just his shirt yesterday in front of Lucius,"

"And he allowed that?" She questioned incredulously.

"Good Circe no, dragged me back to the bedroom and bit the shit in to me." Harry shuddered in reminder, he threw the thoughts from his mind before he went and sought out the man.

"Possessive then?"

"No, not at all," Harry said with a laugh.

"What did Malfoy Sr have to say about this, better yet what was his reaction?" Luna leant forward absently eating from the crisps bowl.

"Happily married or not, the man was eyeing me up." Harry said, "It was obvious he had questions, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask and we derailed him with talk on my article."

"So you walked out of the _Dark Lord's_ bedroom and Lucius eyed you up?" Luna confirmed and Harry nodded, she threw up her hands.

"He's insane,"

"I know." Harry agreed, "Will you be invited to all of the balls this year?"

"I don't know," Luna said slowly, tilting her head in thought, a habit Harry had picked up. "Daddy only attends ones which he feels are impossible to meet and as an un-betrothed Heiress it would be a scandal should I attend alone."

"Damn, that's a shame. I have a feeling that Nott's will be interesting, I cannot see him taking lightly to the verbal beating I gave him last time."

"No doubt he will do something to try and make you look bad or decrease your status, unfortunately it will backfire nastily and make him look like a total fool." Luna stated and Harry grinned,

"I do not doubt you." And he didn't, if Luna said it would happen then you could put money on it happening for sure.

"Paws will be noticed at the first ball?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"Oh yes, and by the last one moves shall be made." Harry smirked,

"Perfect, now we just have to set up Swift."

"Now that will be a task, but I'm thinking Zabini. He has eyes for Swift now, imagine at the ball."

"We make a deal now, I'll dress Paws and you deal with Swift. We will set them up nicely and then you can slot yourself nicely in with Paws." Harry shook hands with Luna and they shared an evil grin, the poor people wouldn't know what hit them come Yule. Harry was taking Hermione shopping in Paris and then Rome, she would have a different gown for each occasion as well as different jewels, they would have to visit their family vaults.

"Do you have a back up plan, in case Nott does try something?"

"Are you changing your outcome?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all, Nott will wish he had never crossed you almost as much as Parkinson. However, if you already have a plan I want to hear it."

"It does all depend on the situation that comes to hand. I am looking forward to the Greengrass ball, it is supposed to be the first one, and It will depend on his behaviour towards me. I hope you can make the Greengrass ball, the reactions are set to be amusing in the least."

"Greengrass is one I know we attend." Luna said to him, "Hadrian Greengrass and my father are acquainted."

"Brilliant,"

"Where are you staying for Yule?"

"I am not certain at the current moment in time. I may use Black Manor, but I will need to discuss it with Swift and Paws. It will depend on if Dumbledore is removed before or during the Yule holidays." Harry mused, "But this is neither here nor there, Yule is ages away and we have much more important things in progress."

"True,"

"Now, and important task; dirt." Their smirked were not pleasant.

"I have a nice little fact for Theodore Nott that you could use." Luna told him and Harry was all ears.

"Go on,"

"I do believe that there are certain clauses in his betrothal contract such as him still being a virgin until the wedding?"

"I don't even know how you got hold of such knowledge, but I do not doubt that there is." Harry shook his head, Luna was amazing in her own right, the things that she got hold off were astounding.

"Ah now that is a trade secret, but I can assure you that that is a definite clause, an important one nailed in by the Lord Greengrass."

"And," he prompted.

"Well I can guarantee that Theo has breached that little clause; multiple times."

"Oh," Harry's eyes were alight.

"Yes, he was under the assumption that because he hasn't slept with a girl then it is still in tact. He and Blaise are often at it."

"You have seen it?"

"Yes, hot as it is, and a nice breech in the contract."

"Mark one on blackmail for Nott Sr." Harry made an invisible tick on an imaginary checklist.

"I am sure Izar would love to hear about it." Luna agreed.

"What else has that devious mind of yours got stored for me Miss Lovegood?"

"I know that the Prince seat is set to activate soon and their will be three new faces at the pureblood balls." Harry actually choked on his drink.

"Snape is going to take up the mantel of the Lord Prince?" Harry gasped.

"I believe so,"

"Meaning the Dark will gain another seat from the Noble House of Prince and Snape will be in attendance to at least the Malfoy ball." Harry murmured before his whole face lit up.

"Oh Swift is going to be fucking ecstatic, as is Paws. And I already have enough on Snape to keep him in line, add my mere presence; it is set to be a fucking amazing night."

"I will make sure I do not miss it." Luna said with a smirk of her own.

"Is there anything else in the winds?" Harry asked laying back.

"It is to my knowledge that your suspicions about Neville are correct. I do not know her role within it, but I have suspicion of my own that tells me that she casts spells blaming Neville for her son's death."

"That bitch," Harry hissed, "The plans for Neville need to be upped to the earliest convenience."

"Agreed,"

"How bad is the damage?"

"I could be near the scale of yours and a potions flush may be required."

"Shit," He cursed, "Right, so I will tackle Neville tomorrow, but it will have to be after class."

"Neville goes to the greenhouses after class on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays on his own and Saturdays with Professor Sprout. I usually go with him on Mondays and Tuesdays,"

"Ok, so that makes it easier. I can head down there and you will be there for backup."

"I can do that,"

"I'll have to get him back here without notice, that will be the challenge, but with the eyes and ears it shouldn't be to much trouble."

"And you have to convince Neville, he had become much sketchier. He is like he was in first year." Harry groaned in to his hands.

"Oh good Merlin this is going to be difficult."

"Yep,"

"Wonderful," Harry and Luna spent the day talking, laughing, eating and relaxing without so much as leaving their room. They ended up placing many bets on the upcoming couples and the next arguments, Harry ended up writing a list of them and pinning it to the walk next to the bed as a reminder. The gamble was made exciting because they used couples they knew would be getting together, it was just when they would and who would be first and they had equal chance of winning because Luna's scary knowing only told her so much.

"I had a really good day." Luna sighed as she curled in to his side, Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Me too Ray, me too,"

* * *

Dumbledore made an appearance Monday mornings and whispers broke out, the headmaster dutifully ignored them as he ate his breakfast, students were looking at him in suspicion and Harry fought to contain his glee. The man was still the main topic of conversation and it didn't look like that was changing any time soon. The mail swooped in and Harry saw the old man looking apprehensively at the paper, Harry was slightly surprised when he saw the morning paper, the content wasn't that shocking, it was the fact it had made the news.

_**McKinnon Heir found; dead house gains a new seat!**_

He casts a look around the hall and it seemed that it was big news, especially to the purebloods, he knew why they were up in arms about it, a grey pureblood name coming back after years of nothing was something that interested them. Why it made the national news is what he didn't know, his eyes flicked to Paws who was reading with raised eyebrow.

'_At least your seat went through'_ He commented and he heard her sigh in his mind.

'_I often wonder about our nation,'_ she muttered and he withheld a snicker, instead he read the article.

_**After 16 years of lying dormant, the McKinnon house is once again active as an unknown heir has been discovered. It is not yet known if it is a Lord or Lady that has taken over the thought to be dead house, but what is known is the person is gaining momentum. They have gained a second to the already stable McKinnon name, it was said that the proof appeared yesterday in the wizengamot, the McKinnon placement shone and the crest lit up on the new seat. It brought mystery to the session as the seats remained empty even though they were active. What we are waiting for now is for the new Lord or Lady to be sworn in to their duties, only then can we discover who holds the title.**_

The rest of the article was detailing past dealings the McKinnon's have dealt in, and what they were famous for. The Article also scanned over the Potter name gaining another seat, it briefed the fact that he had yet to claim his Lordship or be sworn in, but had a proxy; he scoffed. Wait until that came out, he fully intended to reveal that his inheritance had been withheld by his magical guardian which just so happened to be Dumbledore before he was emancipated, that would be almost as big as the Grindlewald article, but for now he would pretend that he had not read it so it saved him a visit to the old fool. There was mentions of Narcissa sitting in the Black seat to which Dumbledore was using as Proxy and there was a massive chunk detailing the fact that Lucius Malfoy now help proxy for the Peverell seat, another that Dumbledore was using, and it had caused a bit of a commotion in the wizengamot halls much to Harry's joy. Underneath the headline article was a side story about Fudge which Harry read,

_**Fudge monitored!**_

_**In yesterdays Wizengamot session, the Lords and Ladies voted for a shock decision. After controversy over last year's statements form Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge has been in a precarious position and it has been unknown where his future lies within the ministry. His Minister position was called in to question in the July session and was again questioned yesterday. A full probation and inquest motion was raised and in a 3-1 vote, the motion carried. Fudge, who has been acting minister since '81, expressed his outrage and disbelief that his performance was called in to question. Unfortunately he was not available for comment, but it does suggest that not everyone has confidence in his ability to fully run the head office with the strength needed.**_

Lucius prediction was right, the only thing it didn't say in the article was how long he was on 'probation' for, he would have to find out so he could time his article perfectly. The good thing was, people were losing confidence in both the head power figures, if they continued to lose faith then it would only be a matter of time before everything crumbled. Harry smirked to himself and left to gather his stuff, it set to be an interesting couple of months. He headed down to potions with a muted sigh, he was running through his plans for Neville. During breakfast he had been watching the quiet Gryffindor and he was alarmed by what he saw, Neville was jumpy, twitchy and shaking, and that was just at the table. Whatever had happened over the summer; it wasn't good and it needed to be fixed. Plus, Neville would be a great asset and the guy was a powerhouse, he would need a decent wand thought, the fact that his wonderful grandmother made him use his fathers wand didn't go unnoticed by Harry and he would be fixing that if everything went to plan. Of course just thinking that would probably jinx it, Harry grumbled to himself and went further in to the dungeons wishing he could just stab Dumbledore and be done with it.

"You look delightedly cheerful today." Draco said as a greeting when Harry took his seat.

"Yes, had information on Neville and it doesn't look good. I have to deal with it today and a number of things could go wrong." Harry told him in a low voice.

"Raven?"

"Of course,"

"What else has she scouted?" Draco asked and before Harry could reply Snape stormed in and he was very clearly pissed.

"I want your best attempt at the Draught of Living Dead by the end of this hour, and I want it done in silence." Snape snarled at them.

"Now," he barked when no one moved, Harry was the first one at the cupboard as he sat at the back and Draco prepped the cauldron. The pair were the first of the mark and Hermione was second, Harry crushed the bean instead of slicing it because it released more juice for Draco to throw in. Snape was swooping around and his anger was palible, Harry had absolutely no idea what had pissed the potions master off, but the man was acting as if he had been ordered to give Harry Occlumency lessons again. Harry slipped with the knife and he cursed in parcel, his eyes followed Snape and noticed the foul glares he was receiving which confirmed it in his mind.

_**Mother fucking bastard**_ he hissed to himself, Draco shot him a strange look and Harry shook his head.

"You have half an hour left." A few people jumped and hurried on, Harry and Draco switched positions and Harry took over stirring the cauldron while Draco cut the ingredients. The classroom was silent accept for the chopping of knives and bubbling of liquid, it was the most peaceful potions lesson in Harry's memory and when Snape called time, he and Draco were in the clear lead as their potion was a nice pink.

"This will be continued next lesson, out." People scrambled for the door and Harry tried to escape, but Snape called him back.

"Potter, stay behind." Harry hung his head cursing everything about the headmaster. When the last student, Draco, was out of the door, it was magically shut and Harry walked towards the desk.

"Yes Professor," Harry had everything he had praying Dumbledore didn't go back on his word, but he knew it was no use and Snape's next words confirmed that.

"The headmaster believes that, contrary to his first initiative, it is a good idea for me to continue our Occlumency sessions." Harry did relish in the fact he wasn't the only one up for killing the old man at that point.

"Why in Merlin's name would he have a stupid idea like that?" Harry couldn't help say, it wasn't his fault.

"Do not be rude," He snapped and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And if I refuse?"

"You do not have a choice, the headmaster had ordered me to teach you therefore you will be at my office at 6pm tonight." Snape growled and Harry's eyes narrowed, there was no way he could allow Snape to test his shields knowing they were near perfect and there was no way he was going to bare the mans presence for the damn lessons to fake it.

"Is that so," Harry got out,

"Yes, now get out of my sight." Harry stormed from the classroom cursing, he was late for transfiguration just to top things off. Harry bolted through the castle using all the passageways and made it there only 5 minutes late, he fell in to the classroom apologising profusely.

"Sit down Potter, I will let it slide this time." Harry nodded and took his seat, he felt Paws in the back of his mind.

_What did he want?_ She asked him.

_Damn old man ordered him Occlumency lessons again, even though he said it was a bad idea at the beginning of the year_ Harry all but snarled the reply, he was less than pissed and he already had things planned.

_WHAT!_ Harry winced, _Is he out of his mind? Does he want you to commit murder or something?_

_Apparently, but I can't go anyway. Snape wants me there tonight, but I'm dealing with Neville tonight; it's worse than first thought._

_Ask Swift,_ Paws presence was gone and Harry mentally prodded Swift.

_I have Occlumency tonight at 6, but I need to deal with Neville tonight at the same time. I also don't even want to be at Occlumency at all; any thoughts?_ Swift was silent for a few moments before answering.

_Did you think of the Dark Lord?_ Harry stopped in shock because he had completely forgotten about Tom, he would have to speak with the man to see if he could interrupt the lesson at 6:05.

_Thank you for refreshing my common sense._ Harry told him and grinned when he saw him shake his head bemused, they were still on the theory for animagus so he didn't miss much during his mental talks. McGonagall handed them an essay on the basic needs for Animagi and sent them off. Harry ate a quick lunch before rushing to the library to get the essay done, he had things to plan and he wouldn't fall behind because of it. It wasn't hard and he was already an animagus, multiple times, so he had an upper hand on most of the class. When the bell went signalling the end of lunch, Harry darted up to the defence classroom knowing Tom had a free followed by the Sixth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw class, he slipped in to the classroom and sealed the door.

"You are pissed off." Tom stated as he walked over, Harry nodded sitting on the desk of the chair he usually occupied in class.

"Royally,"

"I am presuming Snape as you have no problems with McGonagall."

"Him with a side of the goat," Harry said with a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair removing the glamour and groaning.

"I need a favour," Tom looked up.

"Oh?"

"I need you to come to Snape's office at five past six this evening." Harry told him and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because the headmaster is under the impression that Occlumency is a good idea again." Harry sneered and then tugged at his hair.

"The man is insane,"

"I know," Harry agreed,

"Why do you wish me to interrupt?"

"Because you are the only one Snape will listen too, I cannot curse him and I cannot show him my real shields. Add to the fact that I do not like being in his presence and I have plans tonight." Harry said.

"Plans?"

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, the other child of the fake prophecy. He raised suspicion because he's gone back to the scared, quiet boy he was, but according to Raven, it's a lot worse than first thought and I never ignore a warning from Raven so I decided to see Neville myself tonight. He will be alone in the greenhouses with Raven so it is the perfect opportunity, and if he fights or is scared off, no one is around to see any forceful intervention that may or may not occur." He explained.

"Is he powerful?" Tom asked after a moment.

"Yes, I taught him myself. But he was stunted, we think that his bitch of a grandmother is helping Dumbledore or is somehow involved, Ray thinks it is because she blames Neville for her son's attack."

"Very well, I will order Severus to give the old fool fake reports on your progress." Harry breathed in relief, "But you owe me." Harry looked at him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked immediately, Tom smirked.

"You are mine tomorrow evening, straight from dinner, come to my office." Harry raised an eyebrow to that.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I can do anything I want to you." The crimson eyes were dark as they looked at him, Harry bit his lip, but nodded.

"Fine, we have a deal." Tom's smirk stretched,

"I look forward to it." Harry shuddered and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath as he stood up.

"6 o'clock," Harry reminded as he left the room.

_**Wouldn't miss it Snake,**_Harry cursed the man, he had a growing hard on and he forcefully thought of Dumbledore winking to remove the feelings.

**Did you like my little part of Dumbledore at the beginning? I thought it would start building to the reasons behind Dumbledore's actions, I've got a few baseline ideas down and I wanted to start creating a base for everything. Neville is going to be OOC, but this is my story so yeah you will have to deal with that and as you have read, there is a lot brewing in the cauldron. Let me know what you think please, ****gratzi,**

**Jess***


End file.
